My Hidden Life
by emonaru
Summary: Sasuke's the new kid at Konoha High There he meets the heartthrob aka Naruto.Sasuke tries befriending naruto, the coldhearted and emotionless boy and finds out about naruto's hidden life Is this only the start of friendship or something much more.Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**A.N:** Re-edited 2-23-08. All Chapter have been re-edited. New chapter coming out tomorrow I hope.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Today was not a good day for Sasuke Uchiha. He had woken up to the fucking irritating sound of his fucking alarm clock. Normally he'd wake up earlier but his brother had kept him up and he had slept later than usual.

_Stupid fucking Itachi, _Sasuke cursed inside his mind throwing his black silky blanket off him and heading for the bathroom in his usual calm like grace.

He quickly stripped and let the showers luke-warm water wash over him for a second waking him up more efficiently. He picked up the shampoo water and lathered his elegant silky black bluish locks.

He sighed contemplatively.

He and his family had barely moved here a day and his family fully expected him and itachi to enter high school just like the other kids.

They didn't give a damn that they had just moved and weren't accustomed to anything yet.

Sasuke ground his teeth together.

_They **never** cared. What made him think that this time would be any different_? Sasuke sighed and relaxed his shoulder as water coursed through his body.

His hand reached for the knob of the shower head and he turned off the water a bit regretfully.

He liked taking long showers. It helped to calm his nerves and contemplate things with a clear head.

He had a pretty short fuse of a temper. Though he rarely allowed any emotion to pass through to his face.

He reached for his towel hanging on the hook and headed for his room to pick out something to wear.

He heard a couple bang to his door accompanied by an annoyed voice, "Sasuke hurry up I don't want to be late on the first day of school you know!"

"Calm down Itachi I'll be done in a minute." Sasuke called out pulling up some tight fitting black jeans that hug to his legs snugly.

He fished around for a second and found a fishnet shirt that he quickly shoved on. Finishing it with a black shirt that was cut at the shoulders. He hooked on his neck a choker.

He looked at himself in the mirror for a second deeming himself satisfied with how he looked and swung a black backpack over his shoulders.

He exited his room locking it leisurely. More from routine than paranoia. He descended downstairs catching a slice of bread thrown his way. Had he not reacted fast it would have hit him in the face.

Sasuke glared at his older brother who looked up at him amused. Itachi was wearing a black torn shirt that had a red cloud on the front with matching torn and faded tight black jeans.

Itachi looked very much like Sasuke. If you looked closer however you could make out the differences quite easily.

For one Sasuke was shorter than Itachi. Second Itachi had blood red eyes, contacts, while Sasuke had regular onyx eyes.

And three Itachi looked older than Sasuke though their smirks and glares were nearly identical. Sasuke gave itachi one more glare and headed toward the car with Itachi chuckling behind him.

"You ready for this." Itachi asked calmly with a smile evident on his face.

Sasuke scowled and with a dismissive hand said. "Of course."

Itachi nodded and drove out toward Konoha High school….

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto

A.N: Re-edited

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki woke up at half past seven. He slid the comforting sheets off of his body and headed for the bathroom. He ignored the muffled yelling outside. He shed himself of his clothes and turned on the facet. He let the cold water wash over him successfully waking him up.

He leaned forward and let the water soothe him. He heard the yelling intensified and clenched his fist and slammed it against the bathrooms tile.

_It was always the fucking same thing every fucking day! **Fuck!**_He ignored the pain that shot up his arm as it collided painfully with the tile. He picked up the shampoo and lathered his golden silky locks.

The water ran over his lightly tanned skin. He turned it off making a creaking noise as he slung his towel over his shoulders and around his waist. He fished around his drawer and jammed on a torn up black shirt that hung loosely around his shoulders revealing his tan flesh.

He pulled on some skinny jeans that clung to his curves perfectly. He put on some eyeliner and looked at himself in the mirror. Blue hollow eyes glared back at himself. He hated how much he looked like his father.

He heard another shout followed by a--- **'CRASH' **

He slung a black backpack that was littered with graffiti and slung it across his shoulder and locked his door securely with a lock and jammed the key inside his pocket along with some cash he had jacked from his old man a couple weeks ago.

He descendent downstairs toward the ever rising noises coming from the kitchen. He narrowed his eyes in disgust and barely suppressed anger as he saw his father swing his fist and land with a dull thud against his mothers cheek.

Her red hair falling over her face shielding whatever expression she held. Her body convulsed with tremors as she sobbed. Naruto's father sneered in Naruto's direction as he moved toward his mothers side.

"Always coming to her rescue aren't you son." Travis said coldly.

Naruto merely glared and clenched his teeth with a snarl leading his mother away. She collapsed against his chest and he supported her out of the door and took her across to their neighbors apartment.

Naruto rapped on the door twice before a tall pretty blonde woman with a rather large bust opened the door.

"Naruto what brings you here?" Tsunade asked with a smile that promptly slid off as he saw Kyuubi ,Naruto's mother, sobbing against his chest. "What happened!?"

"Travis." Naruto said simply through clenched teeth.

Tsunade immediately understood and gingerly picked Kyuubi off his chest though that only made her clutch him tighter and scream. "NO!"

"Mother it's okay." Naruto said stroking her hair attempting to soothe her. "He isn't here. Don't worry I won't let the bastard touch you!" he interjected with venom in his voice.

He felt her loosen up a bit and managed to convince her to go with Tsunade. Confident with Tsunade's ability to protect his mother he left and headed toward the bus.

He steeled his emotion as he headed toward school. Toward Konoha High.

_Just another meaningless day,_ he mused. _Another day free from Travis….._

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A.N: Re-edited

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sasuke slid out of the car along with Itachi. Sasuke took a moment to take in his surrounding. A tall rather impressive school stood in front of him.

Students littered around talking with friend and goofing around. Exchanging phone number and pointless drabbles. Some hastening to their classes before the bell rang.

Others taking it slow. It was all so normal and average. _It was actually kind of nice_, Sasuke thought. He glanced at his brother and found he also was taking in his surrounding rather well.

A few girls glanced at them indiscreetly and began giggling and blushing trying to gain his attention. He passed a dismissive glance over them. Their faces fell.

Itachi chuckled. "That's harsh Sasuke you don't even know them."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't need to know them to know that their only interested in my looks."

"Whatever you say sasuke." Itachi smirked and headed off toward his classroom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and headed for the admissions office to get his schedule. A pretty rather sluttish secretary smiled at him and looked for his schedule.

After a couple of minutes sasuke scowled as the woman tried to send him seductive winks and was purposely 'misplacing' his schedule.

He shot her a cold glare full of venom and she "Eeped" and quickly handed it to him. He snatched it and looked his classes over ignoring her invite to a date next week.

**First period Room 407 **_Health: Kakashi _

**Second period Room B4 **_English: Iruka_

**Third period Gym **_P.E : Guy_

**Forth period Room 1000 **_Geometry: Jyraiya _

**Five period Room 240 **_Biology: Orochimaru _

**Sixth period Room 701 **_History: Anko _

Sasuke walked around for a bit. He quickly found his classroom and slid open the door just as the bell rang. He walked inside and was a little surprised to find that the teacher wasn't here yet.

A few eyes swiveled toward him. Most of them were girls who were hungrily watching him.

_Like rabid dogs eyeing a piece of meat,_ he thought with disdain. He moved forward and sat next to a brunet who was laying on his desk.

_Probably sleeping, _Sasuke assumed.

Next to him was a paled eyed long haired boy who spared him a quick glance before switching his attention back to the group of teens he was talking to:

A brown haired teen with jagged teeth that resembled a canine's, a weird guy with sunglasses and his jacket covering his lower half of his face.

Two more boys were with them but before Sasuke had a chance to look at them two giggling girls rushed up to him. A tall pale blue eyed blonde and a pink green eyed one.

"Hey cutie I haven't seen you around!" The blonde exclaimed leaning forward practically shoving her bust into his face.

Sasuke growled annoyed and he pushed her away. The other sprang forward eagerly and said smugly.

" See Ino pig you're annoying him!" She herself moved forward only to be shoved off as well.

"Wow Sakura you sure moved on fast," the brown haired guy said sarcastically. " I thought you and Ino only had eyes for Naruto."

"Shut up Kiba!" Sakura and Ino hollered blushing deeply. Sakura punched him hard in the arm .As did Ino.

The bored teen raised his head and murmured , "Troublesome."

Which prompted Ino to slug him in the arm and shout. "Everything's troublesome for you Shikamaru!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _He so didn't need this right now. Where the hell was the fucking teacher anyways?_

He directed this question toward Kiba who chuckled and said " You're new here aren't you?"

"Yeah I am so what?" Sasuke asked confused though he refused to let it show on his face. He had an image to uphold after all. _Uchiha's don't show emotion. Well except Itachi but Itachi's naturally weird so he doesn't count._

"Well Kakashi isn't a very punctual teacher if you get my meaning," Kiba said with a smirk. "He's gets very distracted on his way over here. You'll just have to get used to that new kid."

Sasuke scoffed at that and turned around to face the class once more. Feeling a bit irked to see most of the female population gazing at him adoringly. Thankfully the door slid open and in stepped in his teacher Kakashi.

_Freaking weirdo,_ Sasuke thought as he saw that half his face was covered by a mask. _I mean really how many people wore masks on their faces at school. That's just so weird_.

It didn't faze anyone else though. Instead the class erupted into accusing yells at the silver haired teacher. Who countered them with a stupid excuse of "I lost track of time helping an old lady cross the street."

Sasuke snorted. That had to be one of the most pathetic excuses he'd ever heard in his life.

"Well students as most of you know already I'm your Health teacher Kakashi." He began cheerfully. " I got nothing planned really so how about you just turn to page 1 and read the intro okay!"

With that said he sat on his desk and pulled out a orange book and quickly became engrossed in it's pages.

The class did as it was told without complaint though Sasuke's eyebrows rose half an inch. _Wasn't this suppose to be an advanced class?_

After about ten minutes of silence the door slid open again. Sasuke looked up from his book and stared.

A blond boy clad in black stood there. He looked like an angel. Framed with golden locks that fell nicely over his cerulean eyes. They contrasted well with his creamy even tone.

Along with that came a lithe figure that just seemed to _want_ to mold with his clothes. He looked unapproachable and unearthly and it sent butterflies to his stomach.

Then he locked eyes with those amazing blue eyes and he felt like he was drowning…_drowning_.

He didn't know what was this feeling was but he had a hunch that he was gonna find out soon.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walked smoothly toward the school thirty minutes late already. No student was in sight. Naruto inwardly sighed in relief. He wasn't up to a crowd right now.

Not with the pent up anger he was feeling at the moment. He walked over to the admissions office and saw Tammy, the secretary, typing away at her computer.

She looked up at him up and down as her face broke into a seductive smile. He didn't miss the way she eyed him either but decided not to let it show. He jammed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the wall.

"Late again Naruto kun." Tammy said with a light laugh in her voice. Naruto nodded curtly and was amused to see her face fall. He knew that she liked him. Most women did.

"My schedule Ms. Tammy." He merely replied.

She nodded quickly disappointment evident on her face and held it out for him. He lent forward and not missing the way her eyes twinkled as she leaned forward but was unable to move away as she pressed her lips onto his, slipping a box into his hands.

Tammy finally let him go and smiled as he quickly brushed off her lipstick off his lips in disgust. She laughed and Naruto twirled around and headed off without a backward glance..

Tammy was a well known slut around the school. She had had her eye on him for a while but Naruto ignored it. Just as he ignored the other girls who gave him looks of adoration.

He walked to the nearest water fountain and spit. trying to drown out the flavor of her kiss.

He sighed and hitched up his backpack and made his was toward room 407. Normally Kakashi was late so he didn't particularly worry about it.

_It's not like people will care much anyway. _Naruto reasoned with a bitter smirk.

So with that he slid the door open and entered. Sure enough there was Kakashi reading his innocent little orange book. Naruto knew better though.

He had gotten stuck with Kakashi a couple times after school and find out what was really inside that little orange book.

_Innocent my ass,_ Naruto thought with an inward snort.

"Aah Naruto nice to see you coming to join class. You're just a tad late may I add." Kakashi called out cheerfully.

Kakashi was a nice man albeit a huge pervert. He was someone good to talk to. He listened rather well though most of the time it didn't seem like it. Oh and he was dating Mr. Iruka.

Yeah he had a boyfriend. Not that many people cared nowadays. Everyone was pretty much turning bi now anyways.

"Hn." Naruto responded coldly all the same.

He _never_ let his guard down in front of other people. The girls in the classroom squealed at his coolness.

Kakashi smile curved down a bit but just as quickly quirked up. "Mahh mahh how about you take a seat between Sakura and Ino naruto since you were late and all."

Naruto raised a disbelieving eyebrow up at him as the two girls squealed. He let his mask drop a bit. Letting horror overtake his face.

_So much for not letting his guard down._ Kakashi chuckled. Naruto glared.

"No way." He responded coldly. He saw Ino's and Sakura's faces fall at his outright rejection.

"No need to get testy Naruto I was just joking." Kakashi buried his face into his book once more and said with evident amusement, " You can sit wherever you want."

Naruto nodded curtly and headed toward the desks at the back slowly.

Almost majestically might I add well…if you asked his fan girls. He scanned his surrounding classmates as he made his way toward his seat.

He gaze fell on an unfamiliar face that sparked his interest. Black silky locks and obsidian eyes that stared back at him.

_Hmm new kid, _he guessed and broke the stare-down to sit down. A familiar smirk grazed Naruto's face as he looked up to find the same obsidian eyes still focused on him.

_This might actually be a good year,_ He mused as he leaned back onto his chair and let his eyes fall shut as he pulled out a black ipod and let the music wash over him. Dimming the sounds from the outside world….

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 5**

Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off him. Throughout the last minutes of class he couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the sleeping blond in the back. Not that girl Ino but Naruto.

He swiveled around when the blond opened his sapphire eyes and looked into his. Once he was sure the blond was asleep once more he turned to ask Kiba some questions about the blond.

Kiba laughed. " Aah you're interested in Uzumaki huh?" Kiba's grin widened as Sasuke's scowled but didn't deny. "Well… Uzumaki isn't a guy you just talk to, he doesn't really let people in if you know what I mean."

"He does flirt and flaunt himself at girls from time to time. Though they usually don't last for more than a day. He's a pretty bad apple. I'd pretty much advice you not to hang around him though. He likes his silence."

"He can land a pretty hard punch for being such a pretty boy too." Kiba added rubbing his cheek unconsciously.

Sasuke smirked. " You know from experience I bet." Kiba growled good-naturally.

"I was just trying to get to know him and cracked a few jokes about his mom and them BAM!" Kiba waved his arms around for emphasis.

Shikamaru, the sleeping brunette snorted." You deserved it and you know it."

Shino, the boy with shades, nodded as well. "What the hell is this national gang up on Kiba day or something!?!" Kiba exclaimed with a scowl.

Neji and the rest chuckled. The rest had become strangely quiet when Naruto's name had come up but Sasuke chucked it away as something he didn't really need to know.

Sasuke allowed the smirk he was sporting to become more prominent however to the growing ire of Kiba.

"So Sasuke what classes are you taking." Neji asked.

Sasuke shrugged and handed them his schedule. They compared for a while before Kiba exclaimed. "All right we got all of our classes together!"

They talked for a while. About meaningless stuff really but Sasuke found it quite nice. He'd never really had anyone to talk to this casually with so it was very new to him but he found it very relaxing.

He glanced from time to time toward the blond though. When the bell rang Kakashi dismissed them. Though he called for Naruto and himself to stay after. Kiba and rest sent him waves and proceeded out the door.

"Sasuke mind waiting outside while I talk to Naruto alone for a second." Kakashi told Sasuke keeping his eyes locked on Naruto who had stirred and was gazing at them with half lidded eyes that Sasuke found strangely alluring.

Sasuke nodded quickly and closed the door behind him. What the hell had he been thinking?! Alluring?

He glanced at the closed door a couple of times before letting his curiosity get the better of him. So with that decided he leant forward and pressed an ear toward the door.

It was hard to hear anything but he picked up a few sentences though despite that:

"no I …."

"didn't think so."

"How's she doing?"

" I can't.." pause "…..handle it anymore Kakashi."

" Is it him.."

" It's fine…"

" I know."

" She loves me….and I…."

"Do you love her?" then silence.

"Okay we're done for today meet me tomorrow for another talk okay." silence again.

Sasuke pulled himself off the door as footsteps approached and swung open. Kakashi ushered him in.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto had not left the room and felt a slight smidge of contentment that he chalked away as relief of not being forced to find his way across the huge school.

"Okay Sasuke since you really don't know the layout of the school I got naruto here to _volunteer_toshow you around! Okay off you go!" Kakashi chirped happily.

Though Sasuke couldn't help but noticed the way he looked at Naruto in concern. It made him wonder what kind of relationship he and Naruto shared.

Stirring some….dare he think. _**jealousy?**_Sasuke shook his head clear of those thoughts quickly_. I don't even know this guy, how can I even think that I'm jealous. Plus there's the fact that he's a well guy!_

A cough to his left quickly brought him back to focus. Naruto was staring at him strangely.

Sasuke flushed briefly in embarrassment. . _How could he just space out like that!? Stuff like this doesn't happen to me. Ever!_

"What?" Sasuke retorted trying to gain some control. The same control he felt he lost just by being near this boy.

Naruto merely rolled his eyes and gestured toward the halls. Sasuke got the message and started walking down the halls.

Pausing when Naruto stopped and listening attentively when he spoke. His voice was just so _**silky**_. A mix between feminine and manly. It was weird to describe. It was just so nice to listen to him talk.

_I could probably listen to him talk for hours and still not get sick of hearing it._. Sasuke thought pleasantly.

All too quickly they arrived at their second period. Naruto and him parted leaving him disappointed. But it was quickly replaced with a feeling of almost excitement when the blond promised him he'd show him the rest of the school later.

The next two periods passed rather fast. Mr. Umino was really nice though a bit scary when and if you got him mad.

Third period was really weird. Mostly due to the fact that their gym teacher was a maniac! _I mean really who fucking wears green leotards to gym! There's just got to be something wrong with him! _

As the bell rang Sasuke rushed and put away his gym clothes away. Kiba and Shino glanced at him curiously. Well Kiba did and Shino well….it was hard to tell.

"Slow down Sasuke, what's the rush man!" Kiba exclaimed patting Sasuke on the back.

Sasuke merely glared and slowed down a notch. _He was not rushing! Uchiha's rushed for no man!_But he did feel impatient.

As soon as Kiba and Shino finished up they headed off toward the cafeteria. Sasuke was only half listening to the chattering. Done mostly by Kiba because Shino doesn't really talk. He usually just listened.

Sasuke meanwhile was craning his head around trying in vain to catch a glimpse of Naruto.

_Where the hell is he!?_ He thought with frustration. They stopped at a table at the corner where Garaa, Neji, and Shikamaru already sat.

_They sure changed fast._ Sasuke thought bemusedly.

Sasuke pulled out his lunch from his bag as did the other boys. He sure as hell wasn't going to chance the cafeteria food that's for sure. It might as well be suicide! At least that's what the gang informed him.

_Thank god I asked Itachi to make me lunch for school. Speaking of which where **is **Itachi_ Sasuke wondered.

"So who are you looking for Sasuke?" Kiba asked with a sly grin successfully pulling the raven from his thoughts.

Kiba ignoring Sasuke's glared continued. "Naruto I presume?"

"Shut up Kiba!" Sasuke said coldly. He only succeeded in making Kiba's grin on his face widen. Shikamaru intervened before Sasuke could jump Kiba.

"You looking for Uzumaki?" Shikamaru asked with a bored drawl propping himself up on his elbows. Sasuke hesitated but nodded curtly.

If anyone could tell him where the blond was it would be Shikamaru. He could tell as much from his observations skills in class.

"He's up on the roof near the 1,000's buildings. He likes to hang there so he doesn't get bothered by some of his well more persistent fan girls." Shikamaru informed him.

Sasuke thanked him and stood up and headed toward the 1,000's building quickly ignoring Kiba's warning of ,"Remember he may be pretty but he packs a mean punch!"

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

Naruto sighed as he stood at the edge of the roof his legs hanging limply at the edge. Swinging back and forth. And for a second he allowed himself to relax to completely let go and just wallow in his past.

_Flashback_

_A boy swung back and forth on a swings set giggling yelling at his father to push _

_him faster. "Faster daddy, faster daddy!" A blond man laughed and complied. A women _

_with beautiful red hair and aqua green eyes watched happily with the most beautiful smile adorning her face._

_End flashback_

_It used to _always_ be that way. It could've stayed that way forever. What happened to us? What happened to us!? _Naruto gripped his hair.

_It isn't fair what the fuck happened!? Why!? Why did things have to end like this!?_ He stood up and punched the wall with bruising intensity.

He sighed and regained what little control he had left. He looked with cool indifference as his hand bruised from the impact.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to the pain. He laughed a short bitter laugh. If anything he considered himself an expert when it came to pain. It wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. _If it's for mother I'll pay any price. Just to see her smile like that at me again._

Naruto smirked at himself. _Since when did I turn into such a masochist_. He fingered the case in his pants.

Indecision clouding his mind for a second. _Ah fuck it. _He decided taking out the case and sliding a cigarette out_. I need one bad. _

He reached toward his backpack and slid a hand down the hem where he kept his lighter. _Fuck the no smoking rule, _He thought with disdain. It wasn't like he was a model student anyways. So why try in the first place.

Naruto flicked the lighter and light his cigar taking a deep drag. He slowly drew out a puff of smoke.

Taking perverse pleasure as the cig did it's job fairly quickly. Calming him. He took another drag just as the door slid open. Naruto merely glance up his face a complete blank telling nothing.

He was faintly surprised to see the Uchiha there but then again he wasn't too shocked. He'd seen the way the Uchiha hanged on his every word.

Though he wondered how the Uchiha had even known where to find him. After all even his fan girls didn't know where he hung out in lunch..

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked him with faint disgust as he took another drag.

Naruto rolled his eyes and after taking another drag said. "What does it look like I'm doing Uchiha?"

"Getting cancer." Sasuke growled walking over and leaning against the wall next to Naruto who merely smirked.

"Ah is Uchiha worried about little old me." Naruto chuckled. His voice turned cold as he turned to face Sasuke. " Why are you here anyways. What do you want."

"What I can't talk to my new friend?" Sasuke asked carefully. _Almost nervously, _Naruto observed with amusement.

"What makes you think I'm your friend Uchiha?" Naruto asked coldly with a raised eyebrow. " I don't even know you."

" Well that's what friends do isn't it try to get to know each other?" Sasuke said with a matching raised eyebrow.

_He definitely looks confident, _Naruto thought humorously.

Without even realizing his lips raised up into a small smile. "Yeah I guess your right aren't you Uchiha?"

He hid the smile that had over taken his face and slid down the floor watching as Sasuke did the same.

"So where'd you get the smokes?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he took another drag to calm his nerves. Naruto leaned back and closed his eyes gently letting his mind go blank.

"Hey Naruto…" Sasuke continued prodding him a bit.

Naruto opened his eye slightly and said with a far way tone. "Quiet Uchiha."

Not in a cold tone either more like a soft gentle one. Though Naruto seemed like the type that would deny it if you told it to his face.

Sasuke complied and for the last minutes of lunch they sat in comfortable silence. Both wondering how they hell they'd gotten so comfortable with each other so fast in such a short time but let it be.

Sometimes things just work out in mysterious ways they both concluded. And sometimes life was really just that simple. It didn't really matter why. It just was. And they both accepted it.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

As the bell rang signaling that you had ten minutes to get to fucking class. So Naruto stood up and took one more drag of his smoke before snubbing it against the wall and chucking it somewhere across the floor leaning back sexily with his hair covering his face partially.

Sasuke leaned back as well and couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking at all. He's never met anyone like Naruto. So detached from everything yet so embroiled into it it.

Sasuke cleared his throat and it seemed to break whatever spell was cast on the blond who stretched languidly revealing well toned abs that Sasuke ogled for a second before turning his face away forcefully.

_I am not attracted to Naruto! _He denied. _I just want to be friends with him._

"Hey Uchiha don't you need to scurry along to class like a good little boy." Naruto voice floated out with clear amusement as he was pulled out of his thoughts.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled grabbing his bag from the floor and hitching it over his shoulders. " You need to head off to class too you know."

" Tsk tsk tsk Uchiha I thought you knew me better than that already," Naruto said with a smirk adorning his adorable features.

_I did not just think he was adorable! _Sasuke exploded inside his mind.

" I don't go to class unless I _feel_like it. And it so happens that I don't really feel like going to the rest of the periods today. Later Uchiha." giving Sasuke one last lazy but hot as hell smirk he descended the stairs.

Sasuke stood there for a couple of seconds then followed the blond down the stairs. He looked up just in time to catch two azure cold eyes tinted with amusement disappear amongst the crowd. Sasuke sighed.

_Well at least I got to talk to him, _He thought positively with a small smile that he quickly concealed as he saw girls melt at the sight. _Feh fan girls, _He thought with disdain and made his way to fourth period. Geometry with Jyraiya.

Ignoring the crowd of girls that crowded around him he made his way to the back as he spotted Kiba's messy hair in the back along with shikamaru.

A white haired old man was up in the front and Sasuke noticed with cynical amusement that he was even flirting with some of the more bustier girls in class.

_Well this'll be interesting,_ he thought as he watched the girl glare and bop him in the head then proceeded to her seat in a huff.

"Hello students as you may already know I'm the Great Jyraiya and I'll be teaching you geometry." Jyraiya spoke with a twinkle in his eye.

"Now I don't have anything planned for this lesson today so just talk amongst yourselves while I talk to the lovely lady Ms. Anko!" With that he exited the classroom with catcalls from the students. Mostly the boys.

"Heh don't worry he's always like that." Kiba informed with a happy grin to a dubious Sasuke.

"He likes to hit on Anko the most though. He's a true lecher if I ever saw one. Flirts with every skirt he meets. I hear he uses Uzumaki to get most of the girls numbers though."

" Speaking of which did our little Uchiha meet with his knight and shinning armor!" Kiba asked leaning back as Sasuke swung a fist at his face.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said "Troublesome."

"Damn Uchiha don't get pissed I was just messing!" Kiba said nursing his cheek that Sasuke's fist had collided with a second ago.

Sasuke merely smirked satisfied. "Seriously though did you meet up with him."

" Yeah…" Sasuke replied and recounted the whole roof thing with Shikamaru and Kiba though he dropped his voice when he reached the part about the smokes.

He didn't want to get the blond in trouble. _Since when did __**you**__ start to __**care**__ so much?_ A voice whispered in his mind slyly. Sasuke ignored it and waited for Kiba's and Shikamaru s reactions.

" Oh he got those from Tammy." Kiba informed him unsurprised.

Upon seeing the confused look on Sasuke's face he continued. " You know the secretary at the admissions office. The one with the really small skirt and big bust."

" That slut?" Sasuke said with disdain. Oh yeah now he remembered her. She was the one who was trying to seduce him. Key word "try."

"Heh I bet she tried to flirt with you didn't she." Kiba said with a canine grin. At Sasuke's glare it widened.

"Don't worry she won't try to make a move on you." Another questioning look from Sasuke so Kiba decided to elaborate.

" The only one she's really interested in is naruto. And believe me Naruto knows as well. Fuck everyone in the entire world knows it! And boy does Naruto use it to his advantage. I bet he already left right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well he won't face any consequences I can tell you that. She'll just wave it away with some bullshit saying he was sick and shit."

" Isn't that like against the law?" Sasuke asked grinding his teeth together. "Can't she get fired for that?"

"Are you jealous Uchiha?" A voice floated near his ear huskily. Sasuke turned around so fast he swore he got whiplash.

There behind Sasuke sat Naruto. With his hands behind his head in a lazy manner much like Shikamaru. Though he pulled it off looking as hot as ever.

"What are you doing here!? I thought you said you were ditching!?" Sasuke uncharacteristically shouted.

Half the class turned toward them with full blown curiosity. Naruto's glare sent them all looking away except for his fan girls. Who of course were long immune to his death glares.

"I decided to come" Naruto drawled simply looking no longer amused as a crowd of girls surrounded him. "Now I wish I hadn't" Sasuke heard him mutter.

"Ah Naruto kun why are you here today!" Ino and Sakura squealed.

Yes the two girls were in the same class with them. _Poor Naruto. _Sasuke thought with pity that quickly turned to something else as both girls attached themselves to Naruto's forearms. And the worst part was that Naruto just let them hang there.

"None of your business." Naruto replied coolly.

"Neh Naruto kun…" Sakura said seductively leaning up and stroking his face. Sasuke felt a vein throb at his temple as Naruto once again did nothing to prevent it.

"Spit it out Haruno." Naruto hooked both of her wrist and pulled her close to his face.

His face was pulled up into a smirk as she stuttered. Naruto leaned a bit closer and breathed out "You wanna be one the one hundredth girl I've gone out with don't cha S-a-k-u-r-a."

Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Sakura closed her eyes and lent forward. Toward Naruto.

Toward his pink inviting soft lips. The girls around them were glaring at Sakura hotly too.

But Sasuke ignored them and focused on Naruto's face, on his eyes. They were blank, emotionless, detached…almost resigned … like he'd gone through something like this everyday.

Sasuke's face scrunched up. _Why wasn't Naruto trying to prevent it? Did he seriously like Sakura? _Sasuke's heart constricted at the thought. _No he doesn't! He'd never give her a second glance if she hadn't shoved herself right in his face! _

He wasn't even thinking clearly anymore. All he did was watch with clenching fists as she descended downward.

"Naruto." Sasuke said quietly. And that seemed to break the blond out of his stupor in time to stop Sakura.

Sasuke watched with sill clenched fists as Naruto smirked and whispered something in her ear. Sasuke alone was close enough to catch it.

"I'm so sorry Sakura san but I don't go out with the same girl twice. It goes against my code you know. So sorry but you do understand don't you?" He didn't sound sorry at all. His voice sweet but layered with an underlying taunt.

All Sakura could do was meekly nod and rush toward the bathroom the fan girls in tow. Trying to comfort her. Though you could see most of them wore looks of satisfaction.

"Wow Uzumaki I see your still as big a player as always!" Kiba exclaimed with a look of admiration though he tried to hide it as Naruto surveyed him coolly.

" Aah Inuzaka I see you're as loud as ever." Naruto replied a cocky smirk becoming apparent quickly.

"I hope that cheek of yours still stings cause I was aiming at it to hurt till your death bed." Kiba scowled good naturedly.

Sasuke could tell that Naruto wasn't saying it to be mean. It was like he was trying to be friendly just not letting anyone see it.

"Like that punch could hurt me pretty boy!" Kiba shouted with his hands pumped for emphasis. "Nothing can hurt the great Inuzaka Kiba !"

"Was that a compliment or an insult dog breath?" Naruto asked with an amused smirk. Kiba sputtered something scathingly. " I've never been called a _pretty _boy before, you sure _you _don't _swing_ that way Kiba."

"Hell no!" Kiba shouted. "If anyone swings that way it's _you_ , pretty boy Uzumaki!"

Naruto's smirk suddenly disappeared. His face shifted and displayed utter disdain and contempt in almost a blink of an eye.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. Maybe Kiba had gone too far. Kiba too was looking uncertain and a bit afraid.

I mean come on the last time he go punched in the cheek pretty hard. Just for insulting his mother. Who knows what Uzumaki would do to him for insinuating he was gay.

"I-I was j-just kidding Uzumaki." Kiba said nervously a hand rubbing his head. It was something he did whenever he was caught in a bad situation.

And since he was always in trouble it was more like a trademark move. Naruto didn't utter a sound.

Shikamaru being the more observant of the group quickly realized that Naruto's gaze wasn't trained on them anymore. No it was shifted to another.

Almost as if their gazes were caught in a magnet the group eyes shifted toward the door. There stood Tammy. She was talking to Jyraiya who had miraculously appeared as if called by magic.(a/n pervert magic! XD)

"Ah Naruto-kun it seems this little lady needs to talk to you!" Jyraiya said with a lazy flick at Naruto.

"Please step out and talk with her for a moment will you?" Jyraiya snapped his fingers annoyingly. Sasuke watched with narrowed eyes as Tammy wore a look of satisfaction.

Many girls protested. "No way sensei you can't leave Naruto alone with that slut! She'll just take advantage of him!"

Sasuke agreed whole heartedly but decided not to voice his opinions. He watched as Tammy's eyes narrowed before she quickly disguised her anger and said politely.

"It won't take too long I assure you."

Naruto who had been watching his face hidden from view looked up with a bored look. His face already devoid of the emotions Sasuke had glimpsed moments ago.

"Shut up with your incessant whining." Naruto said coldly to the girls. They instantly quieted down. "Let's just get this over with shall we?" He said standing and making his way over to the front of the class.

"Yes of course Naruto kun." Tammy said with a sweet smile. She held the door open for him and he walked out. Shooting a triumphant look at the girls Tammy let the door close with a bang.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 8**

"What do you want Tammy?" Naruto said getting to the point as soon as the door swung close. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the lockers looking away from her.

He noticed with disdain that the clear rejection in his stance did nothing to dissuade her. If anything it seemed to amuse her.

Almost immediately as the door closed she moved a step closer toward him. Her hand worming up to clutch his chin. Turning it ever so gently to face her.

"I missed you Naruto kun." She breathed worming her hand around his back so that their bodies were crushed against each other.

"You didn't visit me during lunch like you promised you would."

"I was busy." Naruto said his eyes boring into her.

" Now what do you _really_ want Tammy and don't fucking give me this bullshit on how you missed me."

"You must've found some sap to unwittingly become your pawn during that time. Now. What. Do. You. Want?"

"You wound me Naruto." Tammy said seductively pressing against him. _Probably relishing the closeness,_ Naruto thought with disgust.

"You already know I only have eyes for you, you naughty boy." She leaned forward to get another kiss but Naruto quickly grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the lockers.

His eyes boring into her with hate. She merely laughed. She knew him too well to be scared. Naruto would never hurt her.

"Don't fucking bother me with your shit next time Tammy." Naruto purred out tracing her lips tauntingly with his fingertip. "You mean nothing to me. I'm only using you." with that said he released her.

Tammy laughed again and wrapped her arms around his waist and breathed into his ear. "Of course I know that Naruto. I use you as much as you use me. We're the same don't try to deny it. You're just like your father you know that?"

With a peck on his cheek she left. Naruto clenched his fists shaking with fury and he slammed his fist against the locker damaging his already bruised up fist. Blood cascaded downward.

He didn't even register the pain. _How dare she! _He roared inside his head. _She knew nothing about him! How dare she compare him to his scum of a father! I'm nothing like him! I would __**never**__ hurt mother like he did! I would __**NEVER**_

Naruto still being completely unaware of his wound walked back inside his mask back in place.

As much as it pained him to admit it. Tammy was the only one he'd let his mask down around completely.

Though he only showed his more darker emotions to her. Her along with his mother knew his true self. But his mother…. he only showed her his gentler side. His mother was more precious to him than anything. _Anything_.

Which was why he did things for her that no other son would do…. His train of thought was completely cut off as a most of his fan girls cried out. "Naruto kun are you okay!?"

"What happened to your arm Uzumaki san!?"

"Eek it's bleeding do you want me to take you to the nurse Naruto san!?"

"Hn this is nothing." Naruto said with an indifferent glance at his hand. " I'll be fine thanks for your concern."

The girls squealed and fussed over him for a minute before he made his way back to his seat ignoring the disappointed look his fan girls sent him. They obviously wanted to take care of him in his time of 'need'.

"Dude what happened to your arm!" Kiba exclaimed. "Did you punch Tammy or something?"

Naruto threw him a glare and merely "Hn'd" hoping that would deter Kiba's curiosity. No such luck.

"Come on can't you even tell your friends the truth!?" Kiba continued with pleading hands raised for emphasis.

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Since when did they become friends. What the hell was happening. He did __**not **__get friends_.

He glared at Sasuke_. It was his fault. He never had to make friends before the raven showed up!_

Sasuke turned to look at him and seemingly seemed to follow his train of thought. Sasuke smirked satisfied and Naruto's glare intensified. _Bastard!_

" If you must know that fucking bitch pissed me off so I slugged the damn lockers!" Naruto hissed. A vein throbbed against his temple.

"What did she do?" Shikamaru inquired looking faintly curious. Which was a huge improvement on his character. Most of the time he was too lazy to even take interest in anything for more than a second.

"She compared me to my fucking father." Naruto snarled out without thinking.

_Damn I need a smoke bad right now. _Without a thought he reached into his pockets and took out a smoke and lit it.

Watching with some satisfaction as people let out gasps at him at his total disregard to the rules.

_Rules be damned,_ he thought viciously taking a drag. He was irked however to see the most of the female population was showering him with looks of admiration.

_Stupid annoying bitches, _he though with a sneer.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Sasuke hissed at him. It was lucky Jyraiya was out or the blond would've gotten into trouble for sure.

Sasuke reached up and pulled the cig from his lips and threw it into one of the trash cans forcefully. " You can get fucking expelled for that!"

Naruto merely sat back and slumped backward watching with cool eyes as a sudden need to relax overtook him.

_Today is so not a good day, _he mused. _Hell it might not even be a good year. There's _

_too much shit. Too much drama. And so soon. But…_he let his mind wander for a second as he looked up at Sasuke's genuine expression of concern along with Shikamaru's and Kiba's and thought with a slight smile.

_It might not be so bad after all._

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 9**

Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes and once he was sure the blond was off in la-la land he questioned shikamaru and Kiba on Naruto's father.

They gave up nothing much to Sasuke's displeasure. Not because they didn't want to either but because they genuinely didn't know anything.

_Naruto doesn't befriend people_. Sasuke realized and mentally cursed his stupidity. He glanced at the peaceful blond. _He probably hasn't even _tried _to get close to anyone._

"So Kiba what'd you tell naruto anyways that made him slug you?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

It was strange but Sasuke could tell Naruto wasn't the type of guy who just hit anyone for no reason. He always seemed so calm and composed if indifferent to everyone around him.

"Um.." Kiba started nervously laughing. "Well I said something about his mom like last year to tell you the truth, you see…

_Flashback_

_A young Kiba stood at the back watching with envy as a cluster of girls surrounded a bored and totally disinterested Naruto who was sitting down calmly._

"_You think you're _**so** _great don'tcha Uzumaki!" Kiba snarled banging his hands in front of Naruto's desk. _

_Naruto merely raised his head and stared at him before snorting dismissively. _

_The girls around him started yelling at him, "Leave Naruto kun alone Kiba!"_

"_You're just jealous of Naruto san Kiba!" _

"_Get away from Uzumaki kun Kiba!"_

"_Leave him alone he's not worth the effort it takes to yell at him." Naruto said with a smirk lounging and stretching a hand to curl around a shy black haired white eyed blushing girl. _

_His smirk widened. It was common knowledge to everyone that Kiba had a huge crush on Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin._

"_Hey Naruto why don't you fucking go fuck your mother since your father won't do it himself!" Kiba snarled unthinkingly, only aiming to hurt. To touch a nerve in the indifferent teen._

_It didn't matter that he didn't have Hinata. She only had eyes for Naruto after all and he was loathed to push his feelings on her. _

_But to flaunt her when Naruto knew he liked her was low. It was a deliberate act of cruelty. So he retaliated._

"_We all know your fucking family's marriage is going down the fucking drain!" _

_He was unprepared as a fist swung toward his face. He went crashing toward the floor and a second later Naruto was on him. His fist resounding over and over as he spoke._

"_DON'T. YOU. FUCKING. TALK. ABOUT. MY. **MOTHER. **THAT . WAY. EVER. AGAIN. YOU. FUCKING. BASTARD!!!!!!"_

_End Flashback_

"I couldn't remember anything after that. I blacked out. I had to stay in the hospital for about a week. He almost broke my jaw." Kiba said rubbing his jaw as Sasuke stared at him impassively. "He got suspended of course."

"I thought you said you had only cracked a few harmless jokes about his mom Kiba." Sasuke asked. "Isn't that what you said in first period?"

"Ah well uh I didn't want to give you a first bad impression about me you know." Kiba said frowning.

"Not many people like me cause I "hurt" the 'great' Uzumaki. Everyone here either respects him or fears him. Same goes for the teachers in this dump."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and Kiba seemed relieved.

"So what's up with his family?" Sasuke asked . It had to be big to send Naruto over the edge.

"Well I don't know much but I heard from my mom that a few years back it was the talk of the town you see." Kiba began.

"They'd just gotten married and moved here. She like had a kid before she got married you see so they pushed her into it or so my mom heard. Don't know much there it was a pretty hazy story to tell you the truth.

"They were pretty young too. And let's just say they didn't get along or so it looked that way to us. Everyone knows that his fathers used to be a drunk and slept with hookers down the street."

"He tended to get violent too. We didn't do much about it either. His mother flatly refused help and well I don't know how it is now but I think Naruto knows… but nobody asks of course. It's a pretty taboo subject with him you know."

Sasuke merely sat there for a second contemplating everything he had just heard.

_That still doesn't explain why he lets that Tammy bitch touch him or why he seems to close himself from people. Or his indifferent attitude toward everything. Or the way his eyes were detached of any emotion when that Haruno was gonna pull him into a kiss. _

The bell rang and Sasuke stood up still brooding over the subject. He grabbed his backpack and slung it around his shoulders. Kiba and Shikamaru did the same.

Though Shikamaru did it with relatively more sluggish while Kiba was practically bouncing off the walls.

Sasuke glanced behind him and was a little surprised to find that Naruto still hadn't moved. Sasuke glanced at Kiba and Shikamaru questioningly.

"Hey man you do it, I seriously wouldn't try it though." Kiba warned. "Last time he slugged a _girl _the last time someone disturbed his sleep."

Sasuke chose to ignore that and bent toward Naruto. Just before his hand reached him. Naruto's arm shot up and clutched his forearm with bruising intensity.

Sasuke started. He was completely unprepared for that sudden motion.

Sasuke winced as the hand showed no signs of removing itself. Shikamaru chose to intervene.

"Mah mah Naruto let Sasuke's hand go before you rip it off." Shikamaru drawled out with a nudge at Naruto.

Naruto lifted his head up and gazed dazedly for a second before abruptly dropping Sasuke's arm and standing.

Offering no apology Naruto unplugged his earphones and jammed his Ipod in his pocket before picking it up his discarded backpack and carelessly slinging it over his shoulders.

"Neh aren't you gonna apologize Uzumaki." Kiba called out from behind Shikamaru.

"Apologize for what." Naruto said coolly. He made his way to the door without a glance back.

"Che Uzumaki's such a bastard sometimes." Kiba muttered as he and the others followed naruto to fifth period.

"What was that dog breath?" Naruto said with a smirk. "Care to repeat it?" Kiba scowled and muttered under his breath curses. Much to the amusement of Sasuke and Naruto.

A few girls were standing outside the classroom chatting and as Naruto neared they stopped and squealed. Sasuke glanced at Naruto and saw much to his satisfaction that he looked annoyed.

The ringleader of the girls marched up to them. She was tall slender and her skirt was noticeably short. Hell it barely covered her at all. Her shirt was tight and revealed cleavage.

She was fairly pretty with her light brown eyes and matching light brown hair that slung across her shoulders. Pretty but sluttish.

"Naruto kun." She began with a blush on her cheeks. "I'm um having a party this week and I'd really like it if you could come."

Blushing as he surveyed her with a smirk she clumsily handed him a invitation. "Your friends can come as well." She spared them a glance but focused her entire attention on Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto began politely making no move to take the invitation. "But I got plans this weekend I'm sure you understand…"

He trailed off and the girl nodded quickly, embarrassment clear on her face as she pulled back the invitation.

Naruto brushed past her and sasuke and the gang followed. After a short pause the girl broke into tears and fled toward the bathroom.

"Damn Uzumaki isn't that like the third girl you've sent flying to the bathroom in tears," Kiba exclaimed in forced awe. Naruto merely "Hn'd" in indifference.

"It matters little to me how they feel." Naruto said coolly sitting down at the third row slinging off his backpack and leaning on his hands.

Kiba shook his head. "Uzumaki I'll never understand you!" Naruto just smirked.

"So what do you have planned this week anyways?" Shikamaru asked surveying the distraught girl who had reentered the classroom.

"Nothing." Naruto answered with another smirk. Kiba looked at him in confusion.

"But you said--" Kiba began. Then paused as realization finally hit him. "Damn Uzumaki you really are cold!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Kiba could be so annoyingly naïve. It was painfully obvious that he turned down the party because he didn't want to go.

The door slammed open interrupting his train of thoughts once more. The class looked up and instantly quieted down. A long thin man with long black hair that cascaded over his shoulder had entered the room.

He resembled a snake. With his yellow eyes and pasty pale skin. Like Sasuke's but his skin looked slimy instead of smooth. The students felt instantly cowed.

He was smiling. Yet it resembled a leer more than anything else.

"Hello class my name is Orochimaru and I am your new biology teacher." He said with a twisted smile. Sasuke shivered as the eyes traveled over him. Like being under the gaze of a poisonous snake ready to strike.

He couldn't help but notice though that Orochimaru's eyes locked on Naruto's for a while longer than on anybody else's.

"I have yet to learn your names…" Orochimaru continued. "However I trust that in a few short weeks I will know each and every one of you _personally_."

His eyes seemed to leer particularly on Naruto's before shifting around to the rest of the class.

"Now class let us begin by opening page 1 in your biology books…"

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	10. Chapter 10

-1

**Chapter 10**

The bell rang and the class rushed out quite thankfully. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Shikamaru and Kiba looked relieved as well. Naruto however looked calm and composed as always as the three made their way to their lockers to dump their books.

"Man that guy was creepy." Kiba announced with a look of unease. Shikamaru and Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Naruto reluctantly did as well. They had all felt the tension in the air. And it had been suffocating.

"Did you see the way he was staring at you!?" Kiba continued addressing Naruto this time. Naruto glanced up from his locker.

"Yeah he was totally leering at you man! God I guess you attract guys as well as girls huh Uzumaki!" Naruto scowled and closed his locker with a resounding slam.

"It isn't my fault people are attracted to me," Naruto replied coldly, miffed.

"Speaking of which here comes your fan girls!" Kiba called with a smirk as Naruto paled at the sight of the approaching twelve girls.

He could deal with six but a whole crowd was just scary! Naruto considered his choices.

One drop his pride and run and live to see another day. Or two keep his pride by standing his ground and get possibly raped by his fan girls.

Naruto had never been one to just run from anything so he decided to stand his ground. Leaning coolly against the wall he waited for them to come to him.

Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru watched from the sidelines with equally amused expressions. Naruto felt an uncharacteristic urge to slug them

"Naruto kun!!" They squealed out surrounding him before he decided to act upon that urge. He rolled his eyes as they blushed and talked amongst themselves while ogling him.

"What?" he asked politely. He decided to grace them with a manufactured smile to placate them.

"Eek!" they giggled and instantly they started bombarding him with exclamations.

"Your so handsome when you smile Naruto kun!"

"Eek Uzumaki kun just smiled at me!"

"No he smiled at me!"

Naruto rubbed his temples. _God these bitches were giving him a headache._

"So did you need to speak to me about something?" Naruto asked with a bored stance slouching back and looking away.

"I'd hate to make you late on my behalf." He added politely thought he really didn't care at all.

This made the girls squeal even more. Saying stuff about how 'polite' and 'gentlemanly' he was.

Naruto rolled his eyes. They quieted down a bit though a few giggles erupted ever once in a while.

A short lean pale brown haired girl with a short skirt and a rather large bust addressed him.

"Um well we um." She blushed as Naruto focused his attention on her. "We were um wondering if you were still going out with Sakura."

"You weren't hanging out with her in lunch _so_…" The other girls looked on eagerly waiting with bated breath for him to answer.

Naruto rolled his eyes once more. _God was that all they were interested in. _He controlled his features however and gave them another polite smile.

"No." Naruto answered languidly. "It wasn't working out. Now if that was all you needed to know I'll be seeing you later then." without waiting for a response he removed himself from their tight nit circle and made his way to Sasuke and the gang.

Behind him he clearly heard the girls break out into excited chatters. Naruto mentally gagged. He glared at the amused looks on Sasuke's, Kiba's and shikamaru s faces and brushed past them.

Naruto heard them follow and sped up ignoring their calls to wait up. As Naruto turned the corner in a more leisurely pace he bumped into someone with such force that it landed both on the ground.

"Watch where you're going." Naruto said coldly dusting off his shirt and standing up.

The person merely smirked as he too stood up and Naruto took the time to take in the guys appearance.

Silver haired pulled up into a pony tail and gray eyes rimmed with glasses. _I've never seen him before. _

He was wearing black jeans and a green tinted black shirt. He was average looking but that condescending smile on his face was starting to tick him off.

Naruto also noticed how those eyes ran over his body and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Why am I suddenly getting all this male attention anyways?_

"Hello my name is Kabuto I'm new around here." Kabuto said with that damned condescending smile still on his face.

He held out a hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto glanced at it indifferently.

"Why should I care?" Naruto said coolly disregarding the arm offered to him. This only made Kabuto's twisted smile grow much to Naruto's displeasure.

"I think you should care." Kabuto said calmly pulling back his arm back once he knew Naruto wasn't going to take said offered hand. "You'll be seeing me a lot more often than you probably want I promise you that."

"Just seeing you once is more than I can take already." Naruto said with a cold smirk on his face.

"This year is getting more interesting by the second . I've never hated anyone on sight before but I can see your gonna change that aren't you?"

Kabuto merely smirked. The sound of footsteps alerted Naruto that Sasuke and the rest had finally caught up to him. Kabuto had already started walking though he pause when he had brushed past Naruto.

"I'll be seeing you around Naruto." Kabuto said and with that he was gone. Naruto gazed at his retreating back. He was brought back from his brooding painfully as Kiba slugged his shoulder.

"Hey man why didn't you wait for us!?" Kiba hollered seemingly missing the way

Naruto's eyes narrowed in agitation. Kiba grinned widely though when Naruto scowled and rubbed his shoulder.

Naruto resisted the tempting urge to beat Kiba to focus on Shikamaru who had just asked a question.

"Who were you talking to a second ago?" Shikamaru repeated when Naruto showed no signs of listening a second ago due to Kiba's jibes about finally hurting the "unhurt-able" Uzumaki.

Naruto's raised an eyebrow. _Had Nara heard them. _"Nobody really. Just an annoying new guy by the name of Kabuto." Naruto answered coolly.

"I hate his guts already." He added as an after thought.

Kiba whistled. "Damn that sure was fast!

Shikamaru nodded in agreement. "Yeah you've never hated anyone that fast before what makes this new guy any different?"

Naruto just stuffed his hands in his pockets rolled his eyes and continued walking giving them no answer.

Kiba hollered at his back about something about being an "ungrateful bastard."

Shikamaru and Sasuke just shrugged and followed without complaint.

_The truth is I really don't know why I hate that bastard. I just got a really bad feeling. Something bad is gonna happen. I know it and that kids gonna be the cause of it._

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Chapter 11**

Sasuke surveyed Naruto and couldn't help but notice how agitated he was staring at the clock. Impatiently and maybe even a little bit fearfully. There was only ten minutes left in class and everyone was a bit restless.

Everyone was dying to go home already. Even Ms. Anko, their eccentric sixth period history teacher, was impatient.

Kiba and Shikamaru were playing finger soccer with a wad of paper to pass the time.

Kiba was losing "spectacularly" as he put it.

He just wasn't coordinated. Ino and Sakura were laying on their desks and giggling glancing at Naruto frequently. And Naruto was sitting stiffly. His whole posture screaming something but Sasuke couldn't clearly interpret it.

Naruto's right hand was bandaged and he was currently impatiently tapping it on his desk. At the beginning of class Anko had sent him to the nurse saying something about

"How she was not fucking getting blood in her new clean classroom so early in the year so go get in fixed."

Sasuke shifted his gaze back to the clock. Two minutes left. Sasuke was impatient to get home as well. Sasuke just wanted to get back before his parents got home so he wouldn't be forced to talk to them.

Of course he'd have to find Itachi first. Since he was the one with the car keys. Sasuke glanced back at naruto. Though he was feeling a little curious about what naruto would get so impatient about. _Did he have plans after school or something?_

The bell rang abruptly and the class rose into cheers. Even Anko joined in. Sasuke grabbed his backpack and stuffed his papers inside randomly.

Naruto was doing the same though he still managed to look like he wasn't rushing. How he pulled it off Sasuke could only wonder.

"So Naruto you coming to the arcade after this or what?" Kiba asked loudly.

A few girls perked up watching them. Well Naruto really. "Me and Shikamaru are going, you wanna come?"

"No I can't," Naruto answered with an almost apologetic tone.

Almost because Naruto doesn't apologize to people. Naruto swung his bag around his shoulder and spared them a glance. " I have business after school. Maybe next time."

Kiba nodded enthusiastically and Shikamaru well… he just nodded. Naruto spared Sasuke a quick glance noting his disappointment and smirked.

"Now now Uchiha you'll see me tomorrow. Don't go all emo on me."

Sasuke swore his cheeks didn't burn at the statement and to prove so resolved to glare death at the departing blond who chuckled and raised a hand lazily in farewell.

"Later then Uchiha, Inuzaka, Nara."

Sasuke, still sporting a scowl and a slight pink tint that was almost unnoticeable to passerby's bid farewell to Kiba and Shikamaru as well.

He walked around for a few minutes aimlessly before he realized it was stupid to just wander around. He'd never find Itachi like this.

So scowling at his own stupidity he made his way over to the student parking lot. And sure enough there was Itachi lounging by the viper.

Spotting Sasuke Itachi opened the car and started the engine just as Sasuke slide in.

"Hey little brother I didn't see you at school." Itachi began with a smile. "So how was your day huh?"

"Hn" Sasuke replied mimicking Naruto. Itachi smirked and ruffled Sasuke's hair which caused Sasuke to glare and run a hand through his hair to place it back to normal.

"Well I heard you made new friends wanna tell me about them?"

"Not really." Sasuke replied. "But if you must know I did make three friends…well really two but the other will come around I know it."

"Oh you're talking about Uzumaki huh?" Itachi asked and smirked as Sasuke turned around fast enough to get whiplash.

Itachi answered the unasked the question. "He's quite the talk around school. He seems quite popular with the girls here."

"I heard your name mentioned a couple of times too. Seems it's quite unusual to see him hanging out with friends. Especially if they aren't _girl _friends. "

"Oh." Sasuke replied. He felt curiosity tear at his insides. Maybe Itachi heard something more about Naruto.

_It wouldn't hurt to ask, _Sasuke decided. "So what else did you hear about him aniki?"

"Not much really. It doesn't seem like a lot of people know much about him. He's just very cold and aloof but the girls seem to love that for some reason. But I did hear something interesting…"

Itachi trailed off slightly lost in thought and Sasuke waited impatiently for him to continue. "Well what did you here Itachi?"

"Nothing Sasuke nothing." Itachi answered after a while and kept tight lipped the rest of the trip back home.

And no matter how much Sasuke asked and threatened, the latter had just made Itachi chuckle so Sasuke had quickly stopped, Itachi would not talk. So Sasuke was left to wonder once more about Naruto.

_I barely met him and already he's the only thing I can think about,_ Sasuke thought with a snort. The car pulled over into their driveway.

And Sasuke prepared himself with a fake smile on his face as his mother opened the door and greeted him.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 12**

Naruto walked at a leisurely pace contemplating the whole day. It was weird to say the least. A couple of times he had dropped his mask without even thinking and as he made his way inside his house and into his room he couldn't help but wonder why.

He landed with a flop on his bed and knew it had to do with that new kid Uchiha. He was making him drop his guard and naruto didn't like that.

A sudden '**CRASH'** resounded and Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as he bolted upright.

Muffled yelling and more crashes made Naruto leap from his bed and head downstairs. Travis was standing there holding a wailing Kyuubi by her beautiful red hair and as Naruto watched slammed her into the wall.

"Where the fuck did you go Kyuubi!?" Travis roared. " I fucking didn't give you permission to go outside now did I!?" He slammed her against the wall again. "Answer me you whore!?

Kyuubi shaking with sobs that violently rocked her body shook her head and sobbed out. "I'm sorry. Pl-Please…I-I 'm so sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough you whore!" Travis screamed.

Naruto stood frozen watching. His whole body was reeling with barely suppressed anger but he couldn't move.

And as Travis slammed Kyuubi against the wall again she uttered out a broken "Nar--uto." And that broke him from his frozen trance. He walked forward and wrenched Travis off Kyuubi.

"It wasn't her fucking fault Travis! Leave her the fuck alone! I was the one that took her to Tsunade's!" Naruto yelled placing himself between Travis and Kyuubi.

He was unprepared as a fist collided painfully with his cheek. Dimly he could hear Kyuubi shriek as he was sent crashing to the floor.

A calloused hand pulled him by the collar and threw him across the room where he collided forcefully with the table.

Kyuubi was screaming and crying. "No leave Naruto alone!" A foot collided painfully with his chest as his breath was knocked out of him.

"Maybe this will teach you to respect your elders." Travis snarled with a twisted smirk as Naruto coughed on the floor trying to regain his balance.

Travis reached down and pulled him painfully up by the hair. "Well Naruto have you learned your lesson yet boy?"

Naruto coughed and snarled out. "_Fuck you _Travis!"

And that was the worst decision Naruto had ever made. Because Travis's eyes shone maliciously and pulling Naruto to his feet slammed his elbow into his ribs.

Naruto cried out against his will. Travis dragged him into the bedroom and threw him forcefully on the bed.

Naruto cried out again as his head collided painfully with the headboard. His head was pounding and he could barely hear the screams his mother was uttering as Travis locked the door.

Naruto quickly jumped off the bed fearing the worst just to be forcefully pinned down by travis who was much more bulkier than he was.

Naruto struggled to overthrow him. "Let me the fuck go you fucking bastard!"

"Now now Naruto just fucking be quiet and let me have some fun!" Travis said cynically.

Naruto struggled more and received a slap that thudded painfully. "I said shut up!"

Travis quickly shed off his clothes and proceeded to unclothe naruto as well.

"Let go! LET ME GO!!!!," Naruto screamed out. "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING FUCK TOY!!!!" _No mother might hear! NO!_

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up!!!!!," Travis yelled slapping Naruto again. Naruto thrashed about as the memories flooded his mind.

_Flashback_

_A ten year old Naruto stood inside his room snuggled into the sheets of his bed. His mother Kyuubi had just left to the store and Travis his father was watching television. _

_Naruto loved his father with all his heart. _

_Even more than he loved his mother. But he hated how he hurt his beautiful mother. It wasn't right he decided but he couldn't hate his father completely. _

_Maybe father has a good reason for it, he thought. _

_Yeah maybe mother did something wrong. Father wouldn't hurt her for nothing. Right?_

_The door creaked open and his father walked in. The whole house was eerily quiet as if it knew what was about to happen. _

_His father was pretty. With his pretty blond hair and pretty green eyes and he was strong. And Naruto had told him so. It had made him so happy when his father had smiled._

"_Hello Daddy." Naruto called out happily jumping from his bed to hug his father. Travis didn't smile but held him. "Daddy what's wrong?"_

"_Nothing Naruto I'm just feeling a little sad. I'm lonely without Kyuubi around. I also got this phone call, It made me feel bad." Travis answered calmly sitting on the bed._

_Naruto's face scrunched up into worry. He hated seeing his father sad. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better Daddy." Naruto missed the way his fathers face twisted up into a look of lust._

"_Actually there is something Naru chan but I don't know if mother will let you…." Travis said trailing off. _

_Naruto shook his head vehemently and said. " I'll do anything to help you daddy………. I promise not to tell mother." _

_Travis's face twisted into a look of sadistic amusement that Naruto failed to catch. Travis quickly straddled his son and stripped him of his clothes. _

_Naruto blushed prettily in confusion. What was his father doing? _

_Travis stripped off his clothing as well and shoved his member in front of little Naruto's confused face and commanded. "suck"_

"_Huh?" Naruto asked. Did his father want him to put that in his mouth. Why would he? _

" _It'll make me feel better I promise Naru chan. You wanna make me feel better don't you Naru chan?" Naruto nodded. _

_He wanted to help his daddy. He loved him so much. "I do daddy." Naruto tentatively grabbed his father member and sucked hesitantly on the tip._

_Travis moaned startling poor naruto. He continued as travis ordered him to continue. Naruto felt bile rise up against his throat. _

_This felt so awkward. But he'd do it for his beautiful father. Anything for him. Travis fisted his hair and shoved it farther into his throat making naruto almost choke. _

_Travis grunted disappointed that his sons mouth wasn't big enough to fit his member in. Travis forcefully bobbed Naruto's head up and down and moaned loudly as he came.. Naruto collapsed feeling dirty and used. _

_His father flipped him over and without warning shoved himself inside. Naruto cried out in pain as his father thrust in faster and deeper. _

_Blood slid down his leg. As soon Travis climaxed he removed himself from his son and left the room. And Naruto cried and cried. What had his father done?_

_End flashback._

The memory was still fresh in his mind. Naruto didn't move anymore as his father tied his arms to the headboard. He let his icy mask fall over his face.

Let his mind harden as his father had his way with him. It had happened so many times. Naruto wondered why he had decided to protest in the first place.

His mother at the moment was far from his thoughts. His father was too strong. He wouldn't be able to fight him.

Travis thrust into his son's lithe body a couple of more times and climaxed. Naruto felt sick with himself as his body responded.

His body shuddered and he couldn't suppress a moan. _Why did he have to react this way?_

Travis grinned cynically and slid his now limp member out of naruto. He lifted a hand and stroked Naruto's cheek almost lovingly as he traced the whisker like mark on his face. The very same ones made by Travis.

"I love you." Travis whispered out sweetly. "_My_ beautiful Naru chan. You belong to me… _Forever. _I love you more than I could ever love Kyuubi, my _beautiful_ Naru chan."

Naruto didn't react as his father leaned down and kissed him gently while he untied his arms free. Travis pulled back and jammed on his clothes that were scattered all over the floor.

As soon as he was dressed Travis walked back and fisted a Naruto by the hair and whispered .

"Don't you fucking tell anyone about this Naru chan. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that your 'precious' Kyuubi will be…… _**severely**__ punished _if you do."

He smiled as Naruto nodded and pulled Naruto up and gave him another kiss before exiting the room with a slam of the door.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 13**

Naruto got up as soon as the door slammed and pushed the cover off his naked frame and walked into the shower. He grabbed the bar of soap and rubbed it harshly against his skin trying to get Travis's touch off his body.

He scrubbed harder as the images played all over his head and with anguish slammed his fist onto the cold hard tiles of the tub and slid onto the floor shaking.

_Fuck why!? _He slammed his fist again though with less force. _"I love you." _his fathers voice rang in his ear.

He slammed his fist again and the numb feeling off pain throbbed soothingly.

_His father didn't love him. He used him. Like some sick toy. Like he used everyone. Like he used Tammy……like how he used me right now..."_

Naruto let the water run through him. Through his now bright red skin. It was calming. So calming. He shut off the water, stood up and grabbed a towel hanging by the hanger and grabbed the clothes that lay on the floor.

Clothes that hadn't been there when he had come in. _Mother, _Naruto thought. Who else would be kind enough to leave him clothes. Nobody cared for him as much as his mother.

And he cared for no one more than his mother. _Except your father_a voice reverberated along his mind and Naruto willed the thought away forcefully.

He dressed quickly and was pleasantly surprised to see his mother sitting outside the door. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

Such beautiful green eyes. Naruto's heart constricted at the pain and he knew she had known what had happened in the room. He didn't want her to know!

"Mother please don't cry," Naruto spoke softly as he reached down and pulled her to her feet. He opened the door cautiously and found travis nowhere to be found.

It didn't surprise Naruto in the slightest. After he had had sex Travis usually went off to town to drink with his buddies.

"It's okay mother let's go to my room. You'll be safe there I promise." Kyuubi didn't resist though tears still streamed down her cheeks.

_Her bruised up ivory cheeks_. He led her toward his bed and lay her down like she was fragile and precious and to Naruto… she was.

Naruto left her for a second to lock the door_. It wouldn't do for Travis to come in the middle of the night to beat his mother._

"Naruto." Kyuubi whimpered and he went immediately to her side.

He lay on his bed and stroked her hair softly. Her beautiful blood red hair. So silky and pretty. He felt her turn and a hand stroked his cheek and for a second he almost jerked back.

The gesture reminded him too much of Travis at the moment. But he didn't. He didn't want his mother to believe he was scared of that man.

No. not ever. She needed him. She depended on him. He refused to show weakness.

Naruto let Kyuubi run her hands across his chest. Her hands were so soft and small. She paused as her hands drifted back up to his face.

She gazed at him. And Naruto gazed back at her. He raised a hand and reached forward slowly. She didn't flinch. Naruto traced her face.

Her beautiful ivory skin that stood out wonderfully against blood red hair. He traced her lips and descended his own over hers.

Kyuubi pulled him desperately as their lips crashed against each other in a fit of passion. Lips clashed. Tongue's stroked each other tenderly. And the frantic kiss morphed to a gentle one.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Kyuubi gasped between kisses. "Naruto. _My_ Naruto. My _beautiful_ Naruto. _Naruto_."

Naruto didn't respond to her declaration but kissed her softly murmuring an occasional "Kyuubi. My Kyuubi."

But he never spoke the three words she so desperately wanted to hear. But she let it go.

Because in her heart she truly believed Naruto loved her. He just couldn't speak those words she reassured herself.

They were too foreign to him. Too different from what he experienced. They were just words without any real meaning. She _knew_ that...but still couldn't help wanting to hear them.

No matter how hollow the words would sound….

Naruto gently pulled away and let his lips hover over her eyelids as he kissed her newly formed tears.

He settled against the pillows and brought her back against his chest. And sleep overtook Naruto as the days activities finally latched up to him.

And Kyuubi couldn't help but wonder as she stroked his hair if she was hurting her son as much as her husband did.

Because this was wrong and both she and Naruto knew it. Nobody could ever know about this. If they ever found out they wouldn't accept it.

And then Naruto would be taken away from her forever. Kyuubi clutched him as the thought drifted through her mind.

No!, No one would ever take Naruto away from her! _No one._

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	14. Chapter 14

-1

**Chapter 14**

Naruto rose up early in the morning. He looked up and was met with a picture of pure innocence.

His mother curled up with her hand clutching his shirt like he was some kind of teddy bear and he couldn't help but soften his eyes at the sight.

His beautiful mother was so innocent. So unlike himself. _Travis made sure of that. _Naruto thought with bitterness. _He made _sure _he'd be the one to take my innocence._

He carefully tugged her hand off his shirt and placed in tentatively at her side. He reached forward and tucked a stray blood red lock against her ear.

She shifted and murmured softly. "Naruto." He smiled softly and headed toward the shower.

He came out a few seconds later fully dressed in black jeans and a blood red shirt. On his arms were arm bands to cover the bruising from last night.

He cursed softly when he looked himself in the mirror though. He had a visible bruise on right cheek and his head throbbed painfully when he tried to touch it.

Plus his back hurt like hell. He could sit down without a problem though. And he didn't wobble or anything.

He was used to rough nights with Travis now so that wasn't a problem. Naruto sneered at himself. _It's sad but true_. _Days with travis were simply normal now. A day to day thing. A routine._

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair and decided to just wing it. No one would really care anyways.

And if people got too nosy he'd just glare at them to get the picture. Naruto smirked amused. It was actually funny how people respected him almost as much as they feared him.

Then his thoughts flashed to his fan girls and his smirk fell to be replaced with a scowl. _Now they would be a problem. _

Naruto knew for sure they'd be all over him cooing in his ear and trying to 'nurse' him back to health.

A rustle woke him up from his brooding thoughts. Naruto looked up and was momentarily shocked to find his mothers face a few inches from his own.

She raised her arms tentatively and wrapped them around his waist.

"Are you going to school Naruto?" Kyuubi asked softly against his chest as he wound his arms around her.

"Yeah…" Naruto answered just as softly bringing his lips to her cheek. Kyuubi let out a small gasp as he descended onto her neck.

Biting and nipping then licking. Naruto rose his lips back up her face and descended onto her lips.

Kyuubi moaned into his mouth as their tongues massaged one another. And she gasped out "I love you." as his lips flew off hers.

Naruto pulled away from her grasp and reached over next to the side of his bed and grabbed his backpack slinging it over his shoulders as he led her over to his bed.

He tucked her into his bed and kissed her lightly on the mouth again as she looked up at him with slightly fearful eyes.

"It's okay mother…you'll be safe I promise. He won't touch you. I'm gonna send Tsunade over. Remember the nice lady that took care of you while I was gone." Naruto explained softly.

Kyuubi nodded uncertainty. "Good I'll be back around three okay mother. Travis won't be home till six so you'll be fine."

He kissed her again and rose and left the room locking it with his key. The last bit of warmth that clung to his eyes disappeared as soon as the lock clicked into place. He went downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast.

Travis was there packing his stuff for work. Naruto walked past him and grabbed a piece of toast from the pantry and placing them in the toaster.

Travis walked past him and Naruto let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. He went over to the fridge and took out some jam and spread it over his now crisp bread.

Naruto sighed as he closed the door securely. He made his way to Tsunade's apartment. Naruto rapped on the door once before it was swung open. Tsunade peered out and greeted him warmly once she had spotted him.

"Hey Naruto what brings you around?" Tsunade asked with a flirtatious smile. Naruto rolled his eyes and leaned against the door.

He'd known Tsunade since they'd moved here. About five years ago. He used to come play with here with his mother.

It was better here than back at home. The second the raping had happened he had dragged himself here. Tsunade had been horrified to find him all bloody and beaten up.

Naruto had begged and pleaded with her not to tell his mother. Kyuubi wouldn't be able to take it. And Naruto had flat out refused to call the police.

Not with the threat his father had whispered to him ringing in his ear.

No he wouldn't lose his mother for him. No not his mother! Ever since then he had swung by Tsunade's place. And she never turned him away. Not _ever_.

"I need to ask you a favor…" Naruto began softly looking onto the quite streets.

_So peaceful. _It made him sick_. How could the world keep turning after all the pain we have to go through_.

He clenched his fist. "I need you to start looking after my mother when I leave for school…"

Tsunade sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She looked up at him and noticed his pained face as he moved.

She knew it was Travis's work. It was always Travis. _Always._

"So what happened?" Tsunade asked nonetheless gesturing to his bandages with a frown.

Naruto shrugged the matter off. "It's nothing…well nothing I'm not used to."

"So why now?" She asked softly and Naruto immediately understood.

Naruto ran a hand through his own hair letting it fall over his face shadowing his expression.

"It's just..," Naruto began coldly. So strong and yet _so_ vulnerable…. so unlike him and yet _so_ like him. "I can't protect her anymore Tsunade…I just can't…and she'll break. I know she will."

"And…. she _knows _Tsunade. She knows about _Travis_. For how long I have no idea but she knows and I….I can't stand it!" Naruto broke off as Tsunade embraced him. Tsunade could feel him stiffen up.

"I know. It's gonna be okay. I'll protect her for you. I'll do it for _you_." Tsunade murmured in his ear and released him.

Naruto nodded stiffly and turned to walk away but stopped when Tsunade laid a hand on his shoulder.

She pressed a pack of cigarettes in his pocket and he smirked nodding in thanks. Tsunade smiled and watched as he turned and raised a lazy hand in farewell as he walked away toward school.

She sighed once he was out of sight and light up a smoke herself. She hoped everything would work out for his sake. Then she turned and made her way to Naruto's home.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 15**

Sasuke growled as girls flooded toward him. _Like crows, _he thought with distaste. There were more girls than he was used to today though.

Even though he had barely been here a day he could already tell. Natural fan girl instinct you might say. _Naruto must not be here yet, _Sasuke decided.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kiba shouted out excitedly with a bored Shikamaru by his side and sasuke nodded back grateful for a change in company.

Kiba pushed past the girls and sat at his table. Shika did as well though more sluggishly. Kakashi wouldn't be here for at least twenty more minutes so why rush.

The girls huffed out angrily and walked away whispering stuff that sounded remarkably like "Stupid boys always interfering." and "So annoying." "I wanted to talk to Sasuke kun longer." and stuff.

Sasuke smirked inwardly. Having friends like Kiba and Shikamaru had it's advantages.

"So Naruto's not here yet?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered with a slight smile. Among making friends with Kiba and Shikamaru Sasuke also managed to get to know Naruto.

Even if it was just a little bit.

"Oh well that's good cause I heard some rumors and wanted to tell you about them," Sasuke listened attentively and Kiba smirked inwardly.

He may have known Sasuke for only a day but he already knew that sasuke, just like the rest of the school ,was in rapt fascination of the blond.

It was just something that happened. It was natural to fall for the blond teen at least once. It'd be strange if you didn't.

"Well I heard Naruto got in a fight with someone yesterday. Two girls walking in the hall today were whispering about it. He got some nasty bruises on his face. Or so I heard." Kiba said quickly and quietly which was out of character for him.

This must've been big.

" I wonder who did it?" Shikamaru drawled out. "They must've got some guts. Or a death wish. His fan girls will go ballistic." Sasuke nodded with a glance at some girls blushing and waiting at the door.

_Probably hoping to talk to Naruto the second he walks into class, _Sasuke thought with disdain. He absolutely loathed them. Though he couldn't explain to himself why. (A.N Can you spell denial? I can! XD)

The door slid open and Naruto walked in. Instantly horrified squeals erupted. Naruto's cheeks were bandaged up. And his arms were heavily wrapped in bandages. All the while he looked like he didn't give a damn.

Which Sasuke thought was impressive if he hadn't been just if not as worried as those fan girls for the state he was in. Though in the face of all those hysterically worried and fanatic fan girls he would of shaken…well only a little.

Sasuke watched with anger (A.N. We all know he's jealous!) as girls attempted to 'heal' the blond with touches.

Naruto brushed them off and headed toward the table and Sasuke was relieved for _"unknown" _reasons to see anger in his eyes and barely concealed contempt for his fan girls.

Kakashi walked in second later so Sasuke didn't get a chance to talk with Naruto about the bandages. Kakashi glanced at Naruto clear worry in his one visible eye.

"Naruto stay after class." Kakashi simply said and began the lesson. The class groaned. Figures the second day of high school was when work started to begin.

Sasuke meanwhile couldn't concentrate on the lesson. He kept glancing sidelong looks at Naruto who was gracefully asleep at his desk. Ear phones barely visible under his blond locks.

The second the bell rang everyone flew out of their desks. Sasuke shook Naruto awake cautiously aware and wary. This time Naruto didn't snatch his arm. He just blinked a couple of times confused.

_He's so kawaii. _Sasuke thought inwardly smiling. Naruto as if reading his thoughts scowled and pushed himself off his desk.

"Aah Sasuke I'd like you to wait outside for Naruto if you will. I need to speak to him in private." Kakashi said holding out a orange book not even glancing at him.

Sasuke nodded and slid open the door. To his surprise Kiba and Shikamaru were standing there.

"We figured we'd wait for you. We got class together next period anyways." Kiba said answering Sasuke's unasked question.

Sasuke merely nodded and pressed his ear against the door _again_. This time along with Shikamaru and Kiba.

"So naruto what happened here." Kakashi's voice floated out.

"It's nothing forget about it." Naruto's voice rang out with indifference.

"It was him wasn't it." silence greeted his voice for a second then. " ….yeah…"

"What about her? Is she okay?" again silence then shuffling and a sigh. "Yeah I sent Tsunade over. But Kakashi _she knows_."

"…How?" disbelief from Kakashi

" I don't know! But she does! And god Kakashi I don't know what to do! Oh fucking god what am I supposed to do! I can't protect her Kakashi! I'm so fucking weak!….I'm just…so weak." Naruto's voice lowered. Laced with so much emotion.

"You're not. Naruto it's okay. Everything will be okay. I promise you." silence greeted him.

Then a sigh and shuffling. "You can go to class. Wouldn't want you to be late to class. People'll start blaming me for corrupting you." a chuckle floated from kakashi.

Naruto snorted ."Yeah right… but I guess I should.."

"Oh and Naruto I'll know if you've ditched so don't. " another snort and then footsteps made their way to the door.

Sasuke quickly pulled himself away and leaned against the wall with Kiba and Shikamaru trying to look like he hadn't been just eavesdropping a second ago.

"Hey so where are Neji and the rest?" Sasuke asked because Naruto had not come out yet.

Plus it was kind of bugging sasuke. He'd seen them in first period so he knew they weren't absent.

"Uh aha well um." Kiba began scratching his head nervously. Sasuke raised his eyebrow an inch and turned to shikamaru for an explanation. Shikamaru merely muttered out "troublesome."

"They're not here because they hate my guts." a velvet voice floated out from behind them making kiba and sasuke jump a bit. Shikamaru just…. didn't. It was too troublesome. Naruto's face was completely expressionless.

"Hate your guts…?" Sasuke echoed out as if trying to grasp the concept. Naruto smirked suddenly amused.

"Yeah Uchiha incredible as it may seem people _do_ happen to hate my guts around this place." Naruto drawled out starting to walk toward second period without looking to see if they followed.

Which they did. Kiba snickered at the blush on Sasuke's face.

Which in turn caused Sasuke to punch him in embarrassed fueled anger.

Which caused Kiba to cry out and start grumbling to Shikamaru.

Who in turn promptly ignored him and stare pointedly at Naruto as if to blame him.

Which caused Naruto to merely smirk. And that's how they arrived to second period.

"Hey Naruto where's your second period anyways?" Kiba asked standing outside the classroom with the rest of the class. It seemed Iruka was a little late. No need to guess what was holding him back.

Naruto leaned against the wall and glanced dismissively toward the classroom much to Kiba's and Sasuke's confusion.

"But you weren't here on the first day…you dropped me off here…" Sasuke started and then it hit him.

Naruto smirked as realization hit Sasuke. It was fun to see the Uchiha all confused. Kiba being well…. Kiba still didn't get it so Shikamaru decided to enlighten him.

"Mah mah Naruto ditched second period Kiba." Shikamaru said without even looking up.

"Man Naruto how do you always get away with stuff like that!?" Kiba exclaimed drawing stares.

Naruto rolled his eyes and "Hn'd" dismissively. It didn't even merit an answer in Naruto's opinion.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sasuke knew exactly how he got away with stuff like that. Pretty much everyone did as well. So it goes without saying that a tense silence descended. Kiba squirmed under Sasuke's flat out glare.

Naruto sighed and fingered the smoke pack in his jean pockets. It was becoming very tempting to just pull out one at the moment.

His head was throbbing anyways. But a quick glance at Sasuke stopped him.

Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't waste a second to reprimand him and then throw his cigarettes right out the window.

Not that Naruto would let him but it would be a hassle to deal with stuff like that. So Naruto sighed wistfully and merely fingered them for the time being.

The bell rang and Iruka finally showed up. His eyebrows glistening with sweat and a heavy blush adorning his cheeks. Clothes all wrinkled. Naruto rolled his eyes. There was no need to guess why.

It was painfully obvious what had happened. Naruto rolled his eyes in irritation. _Kakashi definitely didn't waste any time. _Kakashi wasn't a real committed guy when it came to relationships.

Naruto knew for a fact that he never stayed with a man or women for more than a week. So Naruto almost felt sorry for Iruka he seemed a nice man. Getting entangled with Kakashi would only hurt him in the end.

**Aww** **are you actually starting to care about the people around you**his conscience whispered maliciously. Naruto shook off the thought and snorted derisively. Him caring about people. Yeah right. Never gonna happen.

Iruka still looking flustered opened the door and the class flooded in. Talking and chatting cheerfully. Naruto ignored his fan girls pathetic attempts to entice him to sit with them. He simply sat between Sasuke and Shikamaru.

From an outsiders point of view he was using them as a shield, which in a way he was. Kiba sat at Sasuke's other side.

Which Sasuke was immensely grateful for because even though most of the population was fixedly obsessed with Naruto .Some of them wasted no time to flirt with him when Naruto wasn't around or wasn't available.

Not that sasuke was ignored when Naruto was there. But naruto was a much bigger catch that the girls wasted no time fighting for.

" Ah Naruto it's a pleasure to see you in class." Iruka called out with a smile. The class was already working. It was really no surprise. Yesterday the class had personally experienced the wrath of Iruka.

So they outspokenly decided not to do so again. Iruka was fucking scary when provoked. Naruto nodded politely.

"I heard a lot about you from Kakashi. He seems rather fond of you." Naruto's eyes narrowed unnoticeably. Leave it to Kakashi to spill his mouth to strangers.

Naruto smiled mechanically. Might as well mess with the guy. "Yes we are a bit…_close._"

Naruto hid a smirk as Iruka's eyes narrowed in sudden agitation.

"Excuse me?" Iruka growled his eyes narrowed in sudden hostility. His statement was rather well…_suggestive_.

He glanced sideways at Sasuke to see his reaction and was even more amused as Sasuke clutched his desk tightly. His knuckles turning white. His ebony eyes narrowed in anger and some indefinable emotion. Now the whole class was listening in.

" Oh I hope you didn't misinterpret me." Naruto continued with a polite smile at Iruka who was fuming noticeably.

" What I mean is that he's like my father. Reminds me of him at the least." Naruto saw to his dissatisfaction Iruka breath out and smile in relief. Next to him Sasuke relaxed.

Naruto meanwhile couldn't help but snort derisively in his head. Oh if only Iruka knew the real meaning behind that statement. Then he wouldn't be so relieved. If anything he should be worried about what it implied. _Anything_ related to his father was bad.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you in my class all the same." Iruka continued with a smile. "I heard a lot of good things from teachers. They all were rather fond of you as well."

Naruto's eyebrow rose a bit. And he couldn't help but ask. "Iruka sensei would you mind telling me the gender of the teachers." Now it was Iruka's turn to raise his eyebrows in confusion.

"Um well I believe they were all female naruto san." Iruka answered still a tad bit confused. I mean what did gender have anything to do with it. His confusion increased as Naruto nodded his whole face suddenly becoming impassive.

Shikamaru on the other hand understood immediately. Of course it was obvious why he had asked. Naruto didn't show up to class and barely listened to his teachers on his first year of high school.

He was cold and impassive much like he is now. The teachers never did much to disrupt him. So it was a strange statement to say his teachers were fond of him.

Yes they respected him and maybe they were scared of him, but to say they were fond of him was a rather ludicrous statement. That only applied to the female teachers he had charmed. The ones who were hopelessly entranced in his spell.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 16**

The bell rang much to Naruto's relief. He couldn't stand being in the classroom with that insufferable man. Well naruto relented he wasn't so bad but the fact that Iruka insisted on occupying himself with making small talk with him really got on his nerves.

Naruto wasn't big on conversations if it wasn't already blatantly obvious. Naruto rolled his eyes as he made his way out of the classroom. _Well it was obvious Iruka was oblivious to that fact. _

He was much too innocent Naruto decided. He would probably last longer than the rest. Kakashi liked the more corruptible type. He liked slowly taking away their innocence. He took a perverse pleasure in the act.

Naruto had learned much about Kakashi after many talks. If anything Naruto was probably the only one who knew the real Kakashi.

More than his dates he slept with at least and maybe even his adult friends. And Kakashi in turn knew more than most people knew about himself. An equal exchange.

"Hey Naruto what's your next period!?" Kiba asked loudly bringing him back harshly from his thoughts like only kiba could. Naruto scowled and turned to face Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru.

"I got gym." Naruto said shortly. A flash of grey distracted him. Naruto narrowed his eyes. So he had been right when he had felt someone had been following him. Now the question was who?

"Cool! We got gym next too! So who's your teacher?" Kiba asked happily with a grin.

Sasuke waited for Naruto to roll his eyes or scoff. But he was surprised that naruto did neither. Actually Naruto didn't even seem to be listening to a word kiba was saying. Even Shikamaru raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hey Uzumaki I'm talking to you!" Kiba hollered pushing Naruto a bit who hissed out in pain.

"What" Naruto hissed out venomously and Kiba stuttered out an apology.

Naruto rolled his eyes and dismissively said. "Whatever." Then he turned and left them to catch up to him. _Again._

By the time they had reached the gym lockers they were already packed with students getting dressed. Naruto made his way over to an empty locker with Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru in tow.

He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a long gym shirt along with some shorts. Naruto grimaced at the shorts. It's not that he didn't like shorts.

It's just that they showed off his effeminate legs. And now with the sudden male interest he was getting well he wasn't looking forward to how this would turn out.

He pulled off his blood red shirt to reveal a flat creamy chest. He decided to focus on changing. He then proceeded to take off his black jeans. So he didn't see Sasuke ogling him along with some other boys.

Heck most boys were glancing at him. Some were starting to question their sexuality. Sasuke glared at the boys ogling Naruto and they soon backed off. Looking away muttering.

_Uchiha's weren't famous for their death glares for nothing_. Sasuke thought with satisfaction. But tried vainly to ignore Kiba's knowing wink.

_He was not gay. Uchiha's don't do gay._.(A.N heh yeah right sasuke! XD)He repeated it inside his head like a mantra.

"You gonna finish changing any time soon Uchiha?" a velvet voice filled with mockery scared him out of his thoughts.

He turned quickly almost tripping. Naruto chuckled already fully dress in his long black baggy gym shirt and black shorts. (His arms bandaged more properly so you almost couldn't tell he had them on. Thanks to the school nurse.)

Sasuke blushed a bit in embarrassment and scowled. "I'll be done when I feel like it naruto."

"Well hurry up will you." Naruto said laying on one of the benches. "If you haven't already noticed everyone's already out."

Sasuke glanced around and found out naruto was right. _I'm all alone with naruto in the lockers_. Sasuke blushed as dirty thoughts invaded his thoughts. He shook his head to get rid of his perverted thoughts before he got a nosebleed.

_That would be bad._ He changed into his sweat pants and a dull gray shirt. He was new after all so he had to bring his own P.E. clothes until they got him a pair. Naruto surveyed sasuke from his place at the bench. _Sasuke doesn't look half bad. _

"There finished?" naruto asked with a hinge of boredom.

Sasuke scowled. "You could've just left me here and gone with shikamaru and kiba."

Sasuke paused as sudden curiosity hit him. "Why didn't you anyways?"

Naruto looked up and smirked. "You're just very entertaining Uchiha."

Sasuke blushed and scowled again. "I'm not some kind of entertainment system naruto."

"You are to me ." Naruto replied still smirking at a glaring Sasuke.

Sasuke still fuming ignored Naruto and changed. He was so into changing that he didn't notice Naruto checking him out.

_Wow Uchiha looks pretty hot_. Naruto thought again. Naruto looked away before sasuke had a chance to turn around.

_It wouldn't do good for him to be caught staring. It'd just make things uncomfortable._

"You done yet?" Naruto asked again looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." sasuke answered in his black sweat pants and matching black long shirt. Naruto stretched and walked toward the doors though he paused to wait for sasuke. Sasuke made his way over and tripped suddenly on a bag that had been lying 'carelessly' on the floor (It was fate I say! XD).

He was sent flying toward Naruto. Naruto didn't even have time to react before he and Uchiha landed not so gracefully on the ground.

Sasuke groaned and shifted among something soft. It groaned. _Wait what!? _Sasuke looked down and was startled to find himself a few inches away from Naruto's face.

He was so close he could feel Naruto's warm breath on his face. Clear crystal blue eyes stared back at him. Sasuke raised himself up blushing slightly.

He opened his mouth to say something god knows what when the locker door was slammed open --'**BAM!'-- **Sasuke and Naruto froze.

"Uzumaki, Sasuke what's taking you guys so lo---!!!!" Kiba paused in his rant to survey the scene with wide shocked eyes.

There they were. Sasuke and Naruto. On the floor. Sasuke on top of Naruto. Straddling him. Clothes wrinkled. Both panting. Yes a very compromising situation. Kiba took a second to recompose.

You would too if you had seen that. And plus it looked pretty hot actually. Sasuke straddling Naruto. Wow that was a sight.

Kiba grinned at a shocked Naruto and sasuke. Well a shocked Sasuke. Naruto was displaying cold indifference as usual. Kiba gave sasuke the thumbs up and shouted out.

"Way to go sasuke!!!! I knew you had it in you!!! Yeah you go you dog!!!" and quickly left the startled couple with another slam of the door and a wink.

There was a moment of awkward silence. Sasuke reeling and Naruto well just confused. Naruto coughed a bit and sasuke was startled into movement. Sasuke quickly got off Naruto and reached a hand to raise him up.

Naruto stared at the hand a bit then quickly dismissed it and stood up dusting himself. Sasuke stood there kind of awkwardly and cursed Kiba in his head.

"Uchiha you okay?" Naruto asked bringing Sasuke back to earth.

Sasuke nodded and said. "Yeah." _Is Naruto actually worried about me…? _He wondered.

" You're just so clumsy. I wanted to make sure you didn't accidentally hurt yourself" Naruto added with a smirk. _That damned cocky smirk! _

"Shut up Naruto!" Sasuke quickly retorted. _Naruto worried about him yeah right._

Naruto merely chuckled and said with a bit of humor. "We should get going now. Don't want the teacher to land us in detention now would we. Bet you don't want to ruin your perfect little record huh Uchiha."

"Shut up!" Sasuke retorted again with a smile and followed Naruto out of the lockers. Naruto was a bit of a jerk but it made him happy to see him being just a little bit more human.

Though it was only his second day here. Sasuke already knew that Naruto didn't act this way in front of other people. This Naruto in front of him was nicer.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 17**

Their teacher guy sensei stood at the clearing. The rest of the class was already out there. A mass of black and grey. They stood near the track. Some shifting uncomfortably. Other chatting.

Girls looking at themselves trying to vainly fix their makeup. Sasuke rolled his eyes mentally at this and glanced at the indifferent blonde. They were doing it for him of course. _When __**weren't **__the fan girls trying to get Naruto's attention. _

Guy cleared his throat a bit. The class turned their attention to their spandex brightly grinning teacher wearily. Guy grinned even more brightly blinding a couple of students.

"Ahh my eyes!!!," One unfortunate girl cried out in the background. Sadly for the unfortunate nobody paid attention.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL CHARGES! TODAY IS A BEAUTIFULLY YOUTHFUL DAY AND I THOUGHT IT'S BE A GREAT DAY TO DO SOME EXCERCISES."

Guy beamed at his less than enthusiastic class. "OKAY CLASS LET'S GET TO STRETCHING SHALL WE!?!!!"

Naruto rose a perfect blond eyebrow at sasuke as if asking if the teacher was always like this….well eccentric was a soft word for what he was thinking.

Sasuke shrugged. _Hell if he knew the answer. He'd only be here one day. _From their right, as they lined up, Sasuke could clearly see Kiba.

He was grinning at him again. Sasuke felt a vein pop at the top of his head though a blush accompanied it as the memory resurfaced. Naruto had been…really, _really_ close. A dry cough at his side brought him back down to earth.

"Uchiha do you always space out like that?" Naruto asked with an amused chuckle.

Sasuke glared half heartedly and began to stretch with the rest of the class. Sasuke glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

The blond had his eyes shut and was stretching languidly. His shirt rose and Sasuke turned away from the tantalizing sight.

Hoping to god Naruto didn't open his eyes so wouldn't see him blush. Sasuke growled inwardly though when he noticed a couple of girls giggling and blushing near him.

"Eek! look at Naruto he's so hot Chihiro!" a blond girl squealed.

"Hey you know the rules Satsuki! It's Naruto _san_! We'll get in so much trouble if we get caught calling him by his first name!" a brunette hissed.

Though she added dreamily. "We're so lucky we got the same gym class with him."

"Yeah." the blond sighed dreamily.

Sasuke ignored the irrational urge to throttle those fan girls as Guy sensei called for the class to form a circle. So the class followed. If a bit reluctantly.

"Okay class today we'll be doing some laps! Except you have to run in a group! I have paired you off already!"

"Meet your team when I call out your names okay! I'll only call out three at a time first though and don't worry these aren't permanent!" guy beamed again and started out calling out names enthusiastically.

"TEAM 1; Naruto, Satsuki, Chihiro, Ichigo and Takumi!" Naruto rolled his eyes at the squealing fan girls and the others crying out at the unfairness.

"TEAM 2. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura!!" Kiba grinned at Sasuke and Shikamaru who were glad they had ended up on the same team.

"TEAM 3, LEE!, Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Ten-ten!" Sasuke glanced at them, he forgot they had gym together.. Naruto looked coldly indifferent. Kiba and Shikamaru glanced at each other wearily.

"Okay now you three teams go stand out on the track and decide who's going to run first! Isn't this exciting!" Guy exclaimed .

Lee, who looked like a mini guy sensei, shouted out "Yosh!" the class remained wisely kept quiet as Lee and Guy had their 'moment.' and dispersed into their groups. The rest of the class moved up to the bleachers to watch.

"So who wants to go first?" Sasuke asked his group but his eyes were trained on Naruto who was with those two girls who had been ogling Naruto while stretching. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they tried to approach Naruto more closer than necessary.

_Damn it he's mine! _Sasuke thought possessively without realizing he had. He looked away when Naruto's amused eyes found his and all thought seemed to drain away as he stared into those cerulean eyes.

_So vast. It felt like they were sucking him in…into the murky abyss. _

"Sasuke…Earth to Sasuke!,…SASUKE!" A holler from Kiba brought him back to his senses.

"Geeze Sasuke the least you could do is pay attention! It's bad enough Ino and Sakura are in 'die hard' fan girl mode but now you as well!" Kiba chided mockingly with a grin and evaded Sasuke's fist as it swung toward him. Kiba seemed to be doing that a lot.

"Shut up Kiba!" Sasuke hissed with a touch of embarrassment.

_Was I really zoning out so obviously!? What if Naruto noticed!? _

Kiba just chuckled.

"Don't worry he didn't notice a thing." Shikamaru said with a bored drawl ,laying on the ground, as if reading Sasuke's thoughts. "He's too focused on trying to keep a safe distance from his fan girls. Man this is troublesome."

Sasuke looked again and found it to be true. The blond and the brunette were giggling around an annoyed Naruto who had kept a safe distance from them.

He seemed to glare every time they decided to get too close. Naruto's eyes found his again and Sasuke looked away quickly. He didn't want to be caught ogling again.

"So who's going first?" Kiba asked. Ino and Sakura were still in Naruto la-la land so the guy wisely chose to ignore them for the time being.

"I'll go first less troublesome." Shikamaru said standing up lazily with a flick of the hand.

"Ino and Sakura should go next. So if they slow down you and Sasuke will be able to pick up any necessary slack."

"As smart as ever aren't you Shika!" Kiba exclaimed with a wolfish grin. "No way we're gonna lose with you on our team!"

"Hmm no we still might lose…" Shikamaru began contemplatively.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question and Kiba too looked lost so Shikamaru decided to elaborate. "I've never seen Naruto run ever so he's a wild card. We don't know what to expect from him."

"And we shouldn't forget about Lee. He's the fastest runner we have on our school track team. We can't underestimate him. Those two will be a problem."

"Don't worry about pretty boy! Bet he's as slow as a snail! He can't be good at everything!" Kiba exclaimed cockily and loudly catching Sakura's and Ino's attention.

Sakura and Ino glared. "Shut up Kiba! You don't know a thing about Naruto san! He's perfect in everything he does!"

"He can't be perfect at everything!" Kiba countered with a scowl. "He isn't no superman!"

"Is too!" Ino and Sakura screeched. " Don't you dare bad mouth Naruto-sama Kiba!"

Luckily for Kiba that is Guy sensei decide to intervene. Beaming brightly he called out. "ALL RIGHT LET'S GET STARTED NOW SHALL WE!!"

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 18**

Naruto sighed as he stood with his team. The blonde girl Satsuki if that was her name…,Naruto didn't care enough to memorize, was beginning to weight on his nerves.

She was so fucking annoying! God I guess it's true what they say…blond girls are idiots.(A.N No offense to any blonde girls reading !) The other girl ,Chihiro, was a little bit tolerable.

Naruto spared her a second glance. _She seemed familiar… _But both were slow. The boy , Ichigo, was keeping to himself and Naruto liked that. He was fast too. The other boy, Takumi, was alright as well. Fast enough at least and quiet for the most part.

Naruto smirked to himself as Sasuke looked away hurriedly. It was pretty funny. The look on Sasuke's face when he had caught him ogling him. Not that it was anything new to Naruto.

He wasn't oblivious to guys attractions. It's just he'd never had to deal with so much at once. He'd had Fan Boys before but they were less frequent than his Fan Girls so he didn't care enough to notice. But suddenly this year it seemed that his male admirers had grown.

" So who's going first." Takumi asked Naruto looking away lazily. Takumi was fiddling with his phone. Probably texting.

"Yeah what's the plan Uzumaki." Ichigo asked with a his hands behind his head. Curiously similar to Kiba. ( A.N I know it's not Kiba's move but please just bear with me.)

"Hn." Naruto said rolling his eyes at his fan girls who were getting too close again. He wondered why they didn't combust the way Sasuke was glaring holes in the back of their heads.

"Don't ask Naruto san such trivial questions." Chihiro said with a scowl at the boys then flashed a polite smile at Naruto. "He doesn't need to answer your questions. Just know that we will win."

"Yeah Naruto doesn't need to answer you stupid boys!" Satsuki interjected trying and failing to get closer to Naruto again. Ichigo and Takumi growled in warning.

"Shut up you whore I wasn't asking you!" Takumi scowled. " Uzumaki can speak for himself. God you fan girls are so annoying! How do you live with it Uzumaki!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and chose not to answer. He didn't need to be involved in this stupid argument. It had nothing to do with him as far as he was concerned. But might as well stop it before things turn bloody.

"Okay Takumi you go first, your fast so we'll get an early start. Then Satsuki and Chihiro since they don't run fast. Me and Ichigo will go last so we can pick up any slack the girls have left." Naruto ordered coolly without so much as a glance at his team.

Ichigo and Takumi seemed satisfied with the answer.

Satsuki was all squealing about how "Cool" and "Smart" Naruto was. Chihiro also looked at him with admiration.

Naruto rolled his eyes again. God Fan Girls were so easy to please. A smile here. A few kind words there and they were putty between his finger tips. Plainly it disgusted him how easy it was. So fucking fake.

Guy sensei called out. "ALL RIGHT LET'S GET STARTED NOW SHALL WE!!"

Naruto sighed but followed his eccentric teacher out to the starting line. Ichigo and Takumi followed silently with Satsuki and Chihiro bringing up the rear.

"Okay my YOUTHFUL students line up will you! Get ready to run the second I blow the whistle." Guy instructed beaming. He rustled a bit with a bag and took out three batons.

"These will be passed on when you finish running. From teammate to teammate until the race is over. Beginning runners please come up here to pick up your batons!"

With an indifferent nod from Naruto, Takumi went up to Guy sensei along with Shikamaru and Gaara.

They picked up three different colored batons: black for Takumi, Blue for Shikamaru, and Red for Gaara. Then they made their way to the starting line with the boys and girls in the class cheering for their friends.

They went into position. Silence then a shrill of a whistle and then they were off!

The class watched with excitement. It was hard to tell who was getting ahead. All three runners got a good start.

Surprisingly enough it was Shikamaru who started pulling ahead. Who would've thought it? He was always so lazy! So it surprised both runners competing against him as well as the rest of the class.

Shikamaru finished first and passed the baton to Ino who immediately took off though at a relatively slower pace. Shikamaru lay on the ground and promptly passed out.

Kiba whistled and cheered along with the class. Sasuke rolled his eyes but was secretly pleased as well, after all who didn't love winning?

Takumi and Gaara arrived next at the same time. Shino and Chihiro took off as soon as their hands grasped the batons, trying to catch up to Ino who already had a good head start.

Takumi sat down panting hard and pushed his sweaty hair from his eyes. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "Didn't expect him to be so fast yah know?"

Naruto shrugged . He hadn't been expecting that either. Takumi looked grateful that he hadn't gotten chewed off for his mistake.

"So you think we're gonna win?" Ichigo asked Naruto laying on the grass next to him.

Naruto glanced at him coolly and smirked. Chihiro who had barely finished running squealed.

"Of course." Naruto said coolly his voice oozing confidence. " I play to win. I expect nothing less than total victory."

Takumi, Chihiro, and Ichigo felt whatever doubts they had leave them.

Ichigo smirked from where he sat and nodded.

Takumi smiled and sat down taking out his cell phone again and texting.

Chihiro giggled and said. "Of course Naruto kun I expect nothing less from you."

Naruto rolled his eyes but chose not to comment. He turned his attention back to the race.

Satsuki was far behind sakura and Ten-ten. Not surprising since she was a slow runner though she seemed to be trying to go faster.

Naruto smirked. _Is she trying to impress me?_

Sakura and Ten-ten passed their batons to Kiba and Neji and then lay down panting. They took off running fast.

Satsuki came shortly afterward. Naruto glanced at ichigo who got the message and took off running taking a hold of the baton. Satsuki plopped on the ground panting hard.

"I did well right Naruto san?" Satsuki asked with a blush adorning her cheeks.

Naruto smiled mechanically and raised his hand and brushed off a stray lock from her face. "You did better than I expected."

Satsuki promptly blushed wildly and passed out. Chihiro rushed forward. "Satsuki!! Satsuki!!! Wake up!!" with a polite bow at Naruto she dragged her over to guy sensei who left to take her to the nurses office.

Naruto chuckled mentally. _"Was that really all it took to make her pass out? I should do it more often."_

Naruto felt a prickling sensation of being watched and narrowed his eyes and stood up. He glanced around and saw nothing. Takumi raised an eyebrow in question but Naruto ignored him.

Someone was watching him. He glanced over at sasuke and saw him glancing at him and smirked relaxing. _It was just Uchiha. _Sasuke scowled at him with a pink tint on his cheeks and turned away.

Naruto's smirk widened. _It was just so fun irritating the Uchiha. _He turned back his attention back to the race forgetting about the prickling sensation.

Ichigo ,like Naruto expected, had turned the race around. Ichigo was catching up to Kiba and Neji. Naruto walked over to the starting line where Lee and Sasuke were waiting.

"Ready to lose Naruto?" sasuke asked with a superior smirk.

Naruto smirked. " Empty words Uchiha." Sasuke scowled.

"Let us have a youthful race shall we my youthful classmates!" Lee shouted pumping his arm up.

Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes. Kiba and Neji arrived and Lee and Sasuke took off baton in hand.

Ichigo arrived a second later and handed Naruto the baton. Lee and sasuke were dangerously ahead. The class watched impressed. Lee and Sasuke were _fast_. Fan Girls squealed as Naruto began to stretch languidly.

"Ha see told you pretty boy is slow!" Kiba loudly told Sakura and Ino, who glared.

"Shut up Kiba!" screeched Sakura. "Naruto san is just stretching! He can beat them easily if he wanted to!"

"Yeah Kiba! You don't know anything!" Ino agreed. "Naruto san is the perfect man he can do _anything_!" She added dreamily.

Sakura sighed dreamily as well and both squealed as they looked at Naruto.

"Humph." Kiba muttered grumpily. "He's not even _trying _and he still makes girls swoon for him. Ungrateful bastard." He made his way over to Naruto's team a way away from them and addressed them.

"Hey aren't you guys worried?" Kiba asked Ichigo and Takumi.(A.N Satsuki and Chihiro are still in the nurses office remember?) They turned and looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah you know you're gonna lose unless Naruto starts running. So why aren't you guys worrying."

Ichigo shrugged. "Why should we worry. I know we're gonna win."

Kiba bristled. "See that's what I mean! You think your gonna win just cause you got uzumaki aren't you!? He's not that great you know!!"

"He said we're gonna win." Takumi replied calmly, still texting.

"Huh?" Kiba said confusedly.

"Naruto said we're gonna win." Takumi repeated. "And I don't know about you but I think if he says we're gonna win then it's gonna happen. He is after all an _Kazema. _We all know what that means, even you must know Inuzaka."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said coming up to the group. "Of course we know what that means. So Kiba stop bothering them. Let's just see how this thing ends ."

Kiba grumbled profanities but did as he was told. Ichigo and Takumi just shrugged and turned back to the race.

Sasuke and Lee were really up in the lead when Naruto began running. The class watched with bated breath. Naruto went slow at first and then smirking at Kiba he began to speed up.

The class gasped. Naruto was really, _really _fast! All you could really see was a flash of yellow. He still managed to look so graceful though.

His fan girls squealed out.

"Eeek go Naruto kun!"

"I love you Naruto san!"

"You' re _so _cool marry me!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

Sasuke was feeling damn confident at this point. Not only was he keeping up with Lee he was pulling up ahead.

That and Naruto still hadn't caught up with them. A flash of yellow distracted him though. He looked sideways and was shocked to see Naruto next to him, as calm as ever.

"Hey Uchiha." Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke could only gape. "Well see you at the finish line." with that said Naruto sped up again.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 19**

Sasuke made his way to his gym locker. Already boys were changing. Sasuke ran a hand through his sweaty hair in annoyance.

He hated feeling all sweaty and hot.

Naruto was changing next to him and this time Sasuke focused once more on his creamy skin. There was something off. Naruto had bruises and scars running along his back and legs.

"Hey Naruto--" Sasuke began but lost his focus as Naruto smirked not two inches from his face. Sasuke flushed a bit.

He could feel Naruto's breath on his face again. Unbidden the scene from earlier in the locker room raced to his mind along with a few pervy thoughts.

"Hey keep things P-G people!!" Kiba said with a grin chuckling. Sasuke scowled and Naruto rolled his eyes moving away. Naruto pulled on his skinny jeans and shirt. Sasuke did the same next to him.

"I still can't believe how fast you are Naruto!!" Kiba exclaimed begrudgingly. Naruto smirked. " Why aren't you on our track team anyways!? We could _so_ beat Sound with a runner like you!"

Naruto rolled his eyes again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Inuzaka think for once will you. If I wanted to join I'd be on it regardless if I was good or not."

"Huh?" Kiba was confused. That still didn't explain why he wasn't in track. And he _was _good. So what was the problem?

Naruto seeing the baffled expression on Kiba's face sighed and explained. " Inuzaka I have enough fan girls _here_ why would I go out of my way to get more from _other _schools? Plus I'm busy after school, things to do."

"Speaking of which you never did tell us what happened to you after school." Shikamaru said sitting on the bench waiting patiently for the bell to ring. Ten minutes left. It felt like an eternity.

Sasuke and Kiba watched Naruto closely. He seemed to be having some internal conflict.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his messy blond locks.

_Damn Shikamaru for being perceptive. Now Kiba will never let the subject go. Sasuke as well, though I doubt he'd go to annoying lengths to get info out of me. He seems hell bent on making me like him._ Naruto despite himself felt deeply amused.

Looking back at Shikamaru however his eyes got steely. He might be starting to accept them as close acquaintances but that didn't mean he was going to pour his heart out to them.

"What makes you think I'll tell you?" Naruto replied coldly. "Stuff happened just leave it at that."

Shikamaru nodded with an exasperated sigh. _Troublesome. It wouldn't hurt uzumaki to just tell them. What could he possibly be hiding I wonder._

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines..

_Is it really that hard to just trust us? _Sasuke felt immediately disheartened. _Maybe Naruto would never really be his friend. Maybe he only talked to them out of a whim and would eventually just ignore them once he got bored with them._

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and immediately noticed his sudden mood. Naruto sighed.

Sometimes the Uchiha was like an open book despite his _'Oh so emotionless' _face. (note the sarcasm).

And that damned expression on his face made his heart contract in brief pain. Damn that uchiha for affecting him like this.

Naruto sighed again and ran a hand threw his blond locks out of habit. " Well I guess I _can_ tell you guys. It wouldn't hurt." He muttered.

Sasuke's emo moment immediately cleared and Naruto felt immensely relieved. _Yes his emotions were back in his control!_

"So?" Shikamaru prodded a bit. Naruto frowned despite himself.

He couldn't just tell them what was happening. It wouldn't help. If anything it would probably make things worse and he shuddered to think what his father would do to him and his mother if he found out he had run his mouth to the authorities.

He especially feared what he'd do to his mother. His father was cold and ruthless when it came to his mother .The only reason he went easy on her so far was his compliance….He opened his mouth to say who knows what and….. the bell rang.

Immediately boys made their way out of the lockers. Pushing and shoving. Laughing and talking excitedly. Lunch was next.

Of course everyone was impatient to get out and meet their friends and relax. In about a second the only ones left in the lockers were sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and himself.

Naruto closed his mouth shut and picked up his backpack slinging it on his shoulders carelessly. He spared the silent trio a glance and looked away.

He walked away his footsteps magnified by the sudden silence. Then he paused at the door for a second. He knew they were watching his every move especially a pair of ebony eyes.

"I'll tell you next period okay. I got to avoid my fan girls now. Can't have them finding out where I hide off in lunch now can I?" Naruto said smirking at their stunned expressions, from over his shoulder. _Guess they weren't expecting that. _he thought highly amused.

"You better!" Kiba said threateningly with a grin, hands folded behind his head. _Guess Uzumaki isn't as cold as he makes himself to be._ Kiba thought smiling inwardly.

"Mah how troublesome you are Uzumaki." Shikamaru said with a smile playing on his lips. Even he hadn't been expecting this.

If anything he thought that Naruto would of just took off and let the matter drop. Maybe even stop speaking to them altogether.

And looking at Sasuke, Shikamaru concluded that would have been bad for a number of reasons. More so that they'd miss him.

No matter how arrogant and cold he acted the uzumaki was starting to grow on him. Shikamaru smiled bemusedly. Since when had that started.

He knew Uzumaki before after all. Well not really. He knew who he was but he never bothered to get to know him or talk. Naruto would have never allowed someone to get this close to him before.

Sasuke meanwhile felt immensely relieved.

He hadn't wanted to push Naruto or anything. He was kind of scared that he would just draw away from them and start to treat him like everybody else. And that thought cut him deeply.

He didn't want that. He didn't want those azure eyes to look at him blankly like he did the rest of the population. He didn't want to be another seemingly useless person in Naruto's eyes. He wanted to be acknowledged and noticed.

To make Naruto laugh. To make him smile. To talk to him. To be his everything. Sasuke flushed at the thoughts before regaining his expressions on his face.

No way was he gonna lose his cool in front of Naruto again. So he smirked at Naruto and said, "Fine we'll be waiting till next period so you better not ditch." He smirked some more when Naruto scowled at him but nodded.

"Yeah yeah Uchiha I'll be there." He said with a careless wave and made his way out the door. After a pause they followed out. Naruto was turning down a deserted corridor and sasuke immediately knew he was headed back to the roof.

He smirked and made a mental note to come after he got something to eat from the cafeteria. So without further ado he made his way toward the cafeteria with Shikamaru and Kiba.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 20**

Kiba led the way toward the table where they had sat the other day. And there they were: Shino, Gaara, and Neji. Sasuke frowned as he recalled what Naruto had said.

"_They're not here because they hate my guts." _Did they really hate Naruto that much? Sasuke really couldn't' believe that. Yes Naruto was a jerk and arrogant but he wasn't all that bad. He could be nice…well rarely but he was nice to be around.

He pushed those thoughts away for the moment. He'd find out sooner or later why. Maybe they just didn't like him. Not everyone could like Naruto after all.

"Hey guys!!" Kiba hollered sitting down opposite of Shino.

Sasuke and Shikamaru took the seats on either sides of him and rolled their eyes at his loudness. Kiba never seemed to keep quiet. "Did you guys miss me!?"

Neji snorted good-naturedly. "Not really. It was _way_ more peaceful with you gone." Shino nodded while Gaara smirked.

"Ungrateful bastards." Kiba muttered with a whine. "Your lucky I hang out with you guys! It'd be dull and boring without me and you know it!! Admit it!!" Neji merely chuckled but gave no response.

Kiba scowled and incredibly remained silent muttering once in a while like a kicked puppy. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle as well. He stifled it behind a cough when Kiba glared his way.

" So that was quite a race wouldn't you agree Shikamaru?" Neji asked Shikamaru, who propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah I guess." Shikamaru agreed with a bored drawl. "Not that it wasn't unexpected. The winning team I mean. Uzumaki has always been perfect at everything he does after all."

The tense silence that followed was noticeable by all. Gaara tensed and Neji's smile that had been lingering on his lips disappeared in a flashed only to be replaced with a glare a second later.

Shino didn't react which led Sasuke to assume that the silent boy either didn't care or that he was really good at hiding his emotions. Kiba glanced nervously around the table.

Meanwhile Shikamaru merely gave a bored look at Neji. Sasuke took it upon himself to break the tense silence.

" Why do you hate Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a scowl. This was starting to get on his nerves.

Why couldn't anyone just tell him? Naruto couldn't have done anything that bad that warranted anyone's hate. Maybe dislike but hate?

Neji turned and glared at him then smirked coldly. " Ah he's got you under his spell as well huh uchiha. Well that doesn't surprise me. Naruto's always had a knack for _entrancing _people." Sasuke glared.

" Just answer the question Neji." Shikamaru said with a lazy drawl. Neji glared at him and turned his attention back to an impatient sasuke.

"Well your _scum _of a friend," Neji began with venom while sasuke tensed. Shikamaru laid a hand on his back to calm him down. Sasuke forced himself to listen.

_Flashback_

_A young Neji sat and watched as his cute cousin Hinata chat happily with a younger Naruto. He was a bit wary. Naruto wasn't the nicest person. He was aloof and a player when it came to girls. _

_So he had watched with apprehension as Naruto chose Hinata as his next victim. Neji had warned Hinata of the consequences. But the poor girl was entirely smitten with the blond boy and refused to listen. _

_But after a few days he had seen how happy Naruto was making his cousin so he backed off. He didn't want to ruin her happiness. And Naruto had stayed with his cousin for more than a day which was longer than he'd ever heard him be with a girl with. _

_Maybe he was committed to his cousin. Maybe this wouldn't end in heart ache for her. He hoped not._

_Then a few days later he was standing outside Hinata's door, he needed talk to her about some things, and stopped as he heard the unmistakable voice of Naruto and Hinata. _

_It wasn't surprising in the least. Since going out with Hinata , Naruto was always coming over now. His uncle Hiyashi approved. _

_He was taken in by Naruto's natural charm. How could he not. Naruto was polite and accomplished. Everything he could hope for in a future husband for his daughter._

_But what caught Neji's attention this time was that his cousin's voice was raised. _

_She only did that when severely angered or hurt. So Neji put his ear to the door and listened attentively._

"_I saw you with that girl! Please don't lie to me! I know what I saw!!" Hinata's voice rang out tearfully._

" _That wasn't me. Don't let people ruin what we have." Naruto's voice rang out calmly and indifferently._

"_I want to believe…" Hinata's voice faded at the end as a creaking on the bed sounded._

"_Then do." Naruto's voice drifted out coolly. " You want to be with me don't you…or maybe we should just end it now, maybe we really don't belong together….." his voice trailed off at the end._

" _No!! I don't want that! I want to be with you!! Please I love you!!!" Hinata's voice rang out with undisguised fear. Then there was a creak and all was silent once more._

_A days later Neji was walking down the halls. He was worried about his cousin. Maybe he made a mistake to trust Naruto. He turned a corner and what he saw made his blood freeze. In the hallway in plain view, Naruto was making out with a girl._

_Naruto pulled away and turned his head and looked straight at him. Neji was shaking with rage. The girl whined and tried to pull Naruto in for another kiss, but Naruto bent down near her ear and whispered something. _

_She seemed mollified and walked away briskly sending Neji a glare for ruining the moment._

"_Well hello Hyuuga." Naruto said coolly. " I wasn't expecting you."_

"_You bastard!!" Neji snarled. " How can you do this to her! I thought you changed for her. She loves you!"_

" _Who?" Naruto said with disinterest. "Care to refresh my memory. I've gone out with dozens of girls. I don't take the time to remember any their names Hyuuga." _

_Then Naruto paused and smirked. "And prey tell what makes her so special that you'd think I'd ever change for this girl." It was more of a statement than a question. _

_That did it. Neji snapped. With a roar he launched himself at the calm and smirking blond. He swung his fist toward him but Naruto just sidestepped him and effortlessly dogged him. _

_Neji was completely blinded by rage. Naruto paused for a second and swiftly jabbed him in his abdomen. Neji's wind was knocked out of him as he dropped to his knees. _

_Naruto squatted until he was at eye level with Neji. _

"_Oh now I remember… your talking about **Hinata **aren't you?" Neji glared._

"_Y-you b-bastard!" Neji choked out standing up. " I- I'll kill you!!" with another roar he tried to land an upper cut on Naruto._

_But Naruto dogged it catching the fist and swiftly jabbing Neji yet again in the abdomen , except twice as hard this time. _

_He leaned forward catching him before he fell whispering, "You're pathetic Hyuuga." then he let go and Neji fell forward._

_Naruto turned and walked away and left with the Hyuuga with these parting words. " You're not even worth my time." then everything went blank. Little did he know Naruto was off to see Hinata._

_He wasn't aware of how much time had passed when he awakened but as he headed to his class, he didn't get far as he was stopped by a hysterically sobbing Hinata. _

_He tried to soothe her to try to get to the bottom of her tears but she was pounding on his chest with her fists._

"_Why!?" She cried. "Why did you ruin my happiness Neji!? How could you!? I loved him!! I LOVE him!!"_

"_Hinata what are you talking about?" Neji asked confused. What had he done?_

"_Naruto broke up with me Neji!!" Hinata sobbed hysterically. " He broke up with me because you didn't approve! How could you!! How could you!!"_

_End flashback_

"Naruto broke my cousin's heart that day." Neji spat at Sasuke. "And then,…then he turned her against me! That's why I loathe Naruto Uzumaki. He played with her heart and yet he still managed to keep her enthralled. He'll _never _change."

Sasuke stood up and turned and walked away. But stopped and faced them again. His face full of resolve he spoke with confidence. " Naruto may have been that way in the past Neji but he can change."

Neji snorted. " And who's gonna change him Uchiha? If you haven't noticed he doesn't let anyone near that hard shelled heart of his."

"I will." Sasuke said coolly and walked away without another word.

Behind him Shikamaru stood up as well with an annoyed sigh and said "So troublesome but might as well follow him, I do need to speak to Uzumaki anyways." Kiba jumped up as well.

"Okay! Time to go see Uzumaki then!" Kiba said in an overly cheerfully tone and waved cheekily at Shino, Neji, and Gaara.

"Bye then!" he conveniently missed the death glare sent by Neji and followed shikamaru out.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx my line is better than yours xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXX

Neji chuckled derisively once they were gone. "Ah it never ceases to amaze me Gaara, just how blind Naruto's followers seem to be. He truly believes he will change Uzumaki doesn't he?."

"Yes he does, he is truly foolish…. he doesn't know the harsh truth of reality." Gaara said monotone. "I pity him, I really do."

Neji nodded somberly. "Of course you'd know wouldn't you Gaara. You'd know that better than _anyone_ wouldn't you..?," he added the last part in a murmur but Gaara heard it nonetheless.

Gaara stood up and left. Neji watched him carefully and sighed. Gaara had been most affected by naruto.

_Poor Gaara. _He thought. _Do you still cling to foolish dreams as well? _

He too stood up as well and left. He had other business to attend to as well.

Shino stood up and left silently a second later. What his take on this whole matter is unknown. Shino is like that.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**Chapter 21**

Naruto lay on the rooftop and for the first time just lay there contently . He raised a fist in the air and watched the clouds drift slowly and easily. He sometimes wished he could do that. Just drift off. To just let go.

But then the memory of his mother would burn clearly in his mind and he would dismiss such hopeful thoughts. He couldn't do that. No he'd always be tied down. And in a way he blamed his mother.

Sometimes he _hated_ her! But just as quickly such thoughts were snuffed out. It wasn't her fault. It really wasn't.

She didn't force him stay. He had made that decision himself. He couldn't just abandon her. He just couldn't. Not after what he'd done all those years ago.

Naruto sighed heavily and sat up. He reached into his back pocket again and pulled out the pack of cigarettes tsunade had given him earlier.

He pulled one clean one out in a perfect fluid motion and slipped out the lighter from his jeans. Lazily he lit it up He took a deep drag and slowly breathed out in satisfaction.

It was a dirty habit he had picked up from Tammy. And he wasn't ashamed to admit it was becoming a problem. He couldn't go on anymore without a drag here or two.

Naruto sighed and snubbed the cig on the ground and tossed it carelessly aside. He lay down again and thought over today. The Uchiha was steadily becoming a big problem.

He was poisoning his mind with hopeful thoughts. He was making him feel and want. And it was frightening to Naruto.

He'd always been in control of his emotions. Had locked them away and tossed the key into oblivion but now it seemed the key had found it's way back…Naruto snorted to himself and breathed out tiredly.

Maybe he was just making a big deal out of nothing…... Whatever feelings he had for Sasuke were simply a hindrance right now. Unimportant. He had bigger things to worry about right now.

The door to the rooftop creaked open almost silently and he felt the familiar presence of none other than the boy in question. Naruto sighed in frustration. Couldn't he get a moment of peace anymore.

God barely two days in this hell hole and everything was already out of his control. He raised himself up and turned his cool eyes over to the door and was amused to see Sasuke jump slightly in surprise. Probably thought I was sleeping. Naruto assumed.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked laying back down hands under his head to soften the cold hard concrete floor.

"Nothing really.." Sasuke said sitting down next to him. Naruto sighed and sat up again.

"God Uchiha you seriously need some acting lessons," Naruto said annoyed. "Now what do you want?"

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke said with a scowl. " I just want to hang out with you. Is that so much to ask!"

"I guess not." Naruto conceded sighing and reaching for a cigarette again. He lit it up and watched with satisfaction as Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"What's wrong Uchiha?" Naruto asked tauntingly with a smirk taking a slow drag deliberately .

" Don't like the smell of smoke?" He breathed it out slowly in the Uchiha's face watching as Sasuke coughed and glared.

"You're stupid Naruto." Sasuke hissed. " That craps bad for fucking health. Why the fuck do you use that shit?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Chill Uchiha. I know what I'm doing. It helps relieve stress. It's not like I'm getting fucking addicted."

_**Liar**_, a voice whispered maliciously in his ear. Naruto ignored the pull in his conscience. So what if he was getting a _little_ bit addicted. Why the fuck should it be any of Uchiha's business.

Sasuke stayed silent for a while. He wanted to ask Naruto about the whole Neji and Hinata thing but he didn't know how to start. He couldn't just go and ask him if he had a fling with her just out of nowhere.

Plus if Naruto didn't want him prying into his health what made him think he'd let him pry about more personal issues.

Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh and lay down, hands shielding his face. Naruto glanced at him curiously.

"Uchiha just spill already. It's obvious that whatever's on your mind is eating at you so why not just ask. Get it over with. " Naruto said calmly extinguishing his cig. Sasuke glanced at him and then looked away.

"You wouldn't answer even if I did ask you so what's the point?" Sasuke snapped without thinking and then stopped. " Sorry I didn't me-"

Naruto cut him off . "Save it Uchiha I really don't care. Just ask. I might even surprise you and answer." Naruto smirked at the end.

Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto. "Well I wanted to know if you'd ever gone out with a girl named Hinata."

Naruto stayed silent for a second and then chuckled dryly. "Ah I see you've been talking to Neji . So what did he tell you hm?"

Naruto's bangs were shadowing his eyes so Sasuke couldn't tell if answering was a good thing or not so he hesitated for a second but decided on just telling the truth.

"He told me you cheated on her with a girl and then broke up with her, but not without first turning her against him." Sasuke answered.

Naruto nodded nonchalantly with a smirk. "Yes he does _loathe_ me for that. He should've just minded his own business. I wasn't planning to hurt her or him but he just had to butt in."

"Why would you do that. Didn't you ever love that girl Hinata? Didn't you feel anything for her?" Sasuke demanded.

Inside he couldn't help but hope he never did. He didn't want to compete with some _other_ girl for Naruto's heart. And he felt like a low life for hoping for it.

Naruto chuckled and said matter-of-factly. "Haven't you figured it out yet Uchiha? I don't love _anyone_." Naruto sighed and lay back down closing his eyes. Signaling that the conversation was over.

"So why did you stay with her for so long?" Sasuke persisted. There's no way Naruto can mean that. How can he say that? He must of felt _something_ for her.

No matter how much he hoped otherwise. Why else would he have stayed with her for that long? Didn't he only stay with a girl for a day and that's it?

Naruto's eyes fluttered open. " Look I just wanted to test something…" Naruto said softly.

"And what was that..?" Sasuke asked in an equally soft voice. He didn't want to raise his voice. If he did he felt that Naruto would come back to his senses and just ignore him.

"I wanted to see if I could really love somebody…_anybody_.." Naruto answered and closed his hauntingly azure eyes again.

Sasuke held his breath and asked. "Did you…?" he asked.

Silence reigned for a minute then he chuckled bitterly. "No. No I didn't."

Naruto then turned and looked at him. And Sasuke felt like flinching. The blatant hurt and sadness in Naruto's eyes pained him. And as much as Sasuke felt like looking away Naruto's eyes kept him in place.

"_She_ wanted more than I could _ever _give her." Naruto said softly. "More than I could ever give _anyone_…" and the way his eyes were unfocused made Sasuke ask another question.

"Are we still talking about _Hinata, _Naruto?" Sasuke asked locking eyes with him.

Naruto's head jerked away in shock as if barely waking up. Naruto's eyes instantly clouded over and he opened his mouth to answer.

Sasuke didn't even manage to hear his answer because Kiba chose that moment to burst through the door.

"Hi guys!!" Kiba shouted with a grin.

Sasuke felt like smashing his head against the wall.

Why did someone _always _have to interrupt whenever he was having an important conversation with Naruto!?

Kami hates me! Sasuke thought agonizingly.

"_So_ what were you two love birds doing?!" Kiba asked winking suggestively.

Naruto ignored him. Such stupid comments deserved no replies in his opinion. Sasuke glared and turned away before anyone could see his creeping blush.

This was getting ridiculous! He was an Uchiha dammit ! Uchiha's don't blush like this! But ever since he had met Naruto all he felt he could do was blush like a school girl.

"Mah mah Kiba stop being troublesome." Shikamaru said with a bored drawl coming up the steps.

"If you continue I think you'll be forced to visit the doctor again." Kiba snorted but wisely decided to keep quiet. At least for a couple of seconds.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked sitting back down sighing. Kami, god was punishing him wasn't he. Sick sadistic bastard. ( Naru-chan it's not nice to call god names! . ;

"Man this is a pain." Shikamaru began with a sigh. "but on our way over here, me and Kiba were told to bring you to the attendance office."

"What for?" Naruto said wearily slouching down. It better not be some bullshit Tammy had made up to get his attention.

He hadn't seen her all day so he knew by now she should be fuming. Naruto smirked. She was seriously obsessed with him. Ah well he could still use her as long as she stayed useful.

"_Tammy_ asked for you." Kiba informed Naruto with a smirk in Sasuke's direction.

Sasuke immediately tensed, hands curled up into fists at his sides. No. Not that bitch again. What did she want this time?

"Figured it was her." Naruto said with an indifferent air. He stood up and looked up locking his eyes with Sasuke.

Addressing all of them but still having his eyes locked on Sasuke, he said coolly as they stood to follow him. "I'd rather you guys don't come." with that said Naruto turned on his heel and walked off.

Sasuke scowled. Like hell he'd just sit back and wait for Naruto. He waited three minutes and then made his way after Naruto.

_What was Naruto hiding anyways? Why didn't he want them to come?_

Shikamaru sighed exasperatedly but followed. Kiba grinned. Well school sure wasn't boring anymore when you were hanging out with Naruto and Sasuke. They sure made things interesting.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

** Chapter 22 **

Naruto made his way down the stairs toward the attendance office. He couldn't fathom why it bothered him that Sasuke might see him interacting with Tammy.

It almost…. felt like he was _cheating _on Sasuke. And Naruto couldn't help but snort as the thought flashed through his mind.

He had _already_ dated _dozens_ of girls already and _cheated_ on _them_ with countless _others_. So why did this time feel any different?

And you know the funny part was? He wasn't even dating him! So the whole stupid betraying feeling thing really didn't even add up!

Naruto sighed and put it out of his mind. Damn that Uchiha was creeping stealthily into his heart.

He'd have to stop that eventually…. He'd just end up hurting him like he had everyone else. This is exactly why he was anti-social. He was getting too knee-deep.

Tammy was standing there, the halls were empty of anyone besides her. She

was in another ridiculously short skirt. Her shirt was more modest but still stuck to her bust.

Her hair was pulled down, curling over her shoulders. She was indeed pretty. And if he was completely straight she might actually stand a chance but he wasn't.

So keeping his face emotionless he made his way over. She smiled predatorily.

"Naruto kun I'm so glad you got my message." Tammy said her eyes twinkling. Her eyes moved up and down. Taking in his bandages, she smiled sadistically. Naruto glared.

"What the fuck do you want, didn't I make it perfectly clear the last time that I didn't want to be bothered." Naruto said coldly. She giggled.

"Ooh someone's had a _bad_ day." Tammy said with a mocking baby voice.

She walked forward so she could be closer to him. "I see daddy did a number on you _again_ Naruto kun!" She said mockingly in a singsong voice and laughed when he glared.

_It's just so easy to get under his skin. Despite his best efforts, his emotions cannot be thrown away so easily. _Tammy observed smugly

"Shut up." Naruto said his hands unconsciously clenching into fists. His whole body shook.

She sauntered closer and draped her arms over him and whispered. "Did he _hurt_ you again Naruto kun? Did he make you _scream? _Did you _beg_ for him to stop _or_….. "

She paused for second and then smirked. "… Did you beg for _more_?" Naruto snapped.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto roared. He grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!! JUST SHUT UP!!!"

Tammy merely laughed again. "You _begged_ him didn't you? We both know each other _so_

_well_ Naruto. Why deny it?"

"It felt _good_ didn't it? Why not just submit to the unavoidable? You _want him _and we _both _know it."

"You don't know _anything_!" Naruto said voice filled with menace. "You're nothing but a pawn! Your _worthless, replaceable_!! You meant _nothing_ to my father and now you mean _nothing_ to _me_!!"

"Then why am I still here Naruto?" Tammy asked smiling. Naruto froze. "Why do you continue to use me even though I'm completely worthless?"

" Oh Naruto, _Naruto _when will you learn? I'm the _only_ one that loves you for the monster that you _really _are."

She wormed her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. "I am the only one who's truly seen the _real_ you. I'm the only one who _cares._"

Naruto didn't move so she leaned forward and finally closed the narrow gap between them. He responded immediately .

He slammed her against the wall and kissed her harshly, violently taking control of the kiss. There was no love in his kisses.

There never was. He didn't love her. Tammy knew that. _Or she should. _She accepted that. _She should've _already_ accepted that_.

She knew him so well…..and Naruto _knew_ that. He _hated _her. He _fucking_ hated her.

The way she got under his skin, how she could make him react. … She knew him at a level to no one but his father had and…. _continued _to know him at..

And it _disgusted_ him. But it always ended up like this.

He finally pulled away from her and wiped his lips in disgust. Afterwards he always felt so _dirty _for submitting to her statements. For _trusting _in her words. She smiled prettily again.

"Are you going to class Naruto kun?" Tammy asked sweetly. "Because if your not we could always go out and do things together."

" And I'll even excuse you free of charge. I miss spending time with you," she pouted and tried to embrace him again but he backed up. She pouted again.

Naruto kept his face emotionless. "No Tammy. I have things to do. You should know by now that I _always _have _better _things to do than hang out with you."

Tammy's face suddenly twisted into a scowl. "Well Naruto kun who is it this time?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked with a bored drawl leaning against the wall.

His mask was back on. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of watching it crumble under her words again.

"I mean who's the little whore this time?" Tammy hissed slamming her hands on either side of his head.

" Which little slut are you meeting after this!? You _never_ refuse me unless you have someone you're meeting besides me! _Why_ are you doing this?! She won't love you like I do! You know that!"

" I'm not meeting anyone." Naruto said with an exasperated sigh, his eyes narrowed in annoyance. " Well my friends, but that has little to do with you now doesn't it Tammy?"

Tammy chuckled suddenly. "You _expect_ **me** to believe _that_ Naruto kun? That's a horrible lie for you to tell. We both know you don't let people close to you not after _that_ time. Friends please." She chuckled cruelly again.

"Think what you will." Naruto said indifferently. "I could care less if you believe my words or not. I have to go now, class will be starting soon." with that said he pulled away from her grasp and turned and walked away.

Tammy let her rage boil-over. No. Naruto could not make friends.

No it was not possible! He would never! She knew him better than anyone.

No it had to be another woman. It had to be!

The Naruto she knew wouldn't have that look in his eyes.

His beautiful azure eyes were always a beacon to his true emotions and for as long as she had know him his eyes had always been like stones.

But now his eyes are starting to soften. Some little bitch was starting to melt over his frozen heart.

She couldn't allow that. Naruto's heart belonged to her! No one else's! She'd find out who this little tramp was and dispose of her.

Just like she did with all the other girls who got too close. She smiled and walked into the office. No she had nothing to fear. Naruto would never fall for anyone.

He was too broken and hurt. No one would ever be able to repair him. And once he realized that he'd come to her like she'd always planned.

_--------------_

Sasuke decided this was the stupidest thing he had ever thought of. Why in the hell did he decide to follow naruto?

He was acting like a suspicious girlfriend. But he couldn't help it. He didn't want Naruto anywhere near that fucking slut. She did things to Naruto.

Yesterday when he had come back to the classroom after talking to Tammy (A.N Remember on chapter 8?) Naruto's eyes had become so sunken. So lifeless. Those same eyes he had seen on Naruto when he had first laid eyes on him.

"Why do you think Tammy wants to talk to Naruto in the first place?" Kiba asked softly.

They weren't that behind the blond. If they spoke too loudly he would turn and discover them. That wouldn't be good because then they'd be sent away and never get to hear what they were talking about.

"I think she's mad Naruto hasn't been visiting her." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes. "Feh women are so troublesome."

Sasuke held up a hand suddenly. Kiba and Shikamaru halted. Naruto had stopped walking. Tammy was a few feet away. They stood hidden behind a wall and listened in carefully.

"Naruto kun I'm so glad you got my message." They heard the unmistakable voice of Tammy say.

"……..didn't want to be fucking bothered." Naruto's voice retorted. Sasuke inched closer. He couldn't hear Naruto's voice clearly enough. Giggles floated out.

"………… did a number on you _again _Naruto kun." And again laughter. Sasuke glanced sidelong at Kiba and Shikamaru who also looked at him apprehensively.

So this wasn't an accident. It had happened before. And Naruto and Tammy knew exactly who it was that had done it.(A.N They're talking about his bruises and injuries. Just wanna clear it up!)

"Shut up!" Sasuke heard clear raw emotion in Naruto's voice. It seemed whoever they were talking about was a touchy subject. It did nothing to deter Tammy if she heard the warning in Naruto's voice.

"Did he _hurt _you again Naruto kun? Did he make you _scream_? Did you _beg_ for him to stop…or" She paused for second and then from his angle Sasuke watched as a smirk curled on her lips. "……did you beg for _more_."

Whatever meaning lay behind those words were lost on Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru. However Naruto snapped.

"SHUT UP!!" Naruto roared. Kiba beside Sasuke stiffened. Sasuke watched in horrible fascination as Naruto grabbed Tammy by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

The raw hatred in Naruto's eyes made him almost flinch. "DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!! JUST _SHUT UP_!!!"

Tammy was laughing again and Sasuke felt impressed against his will. In the face of this type of anger he would've been shaking.

"You _begged_ him didn't you. We both know each other _so_ _well_ Naruto."

"Why deny it? It felt good didn't it? Why not just submit to the unavoidable. You want him and we _both _know it."

Even from this distance Sasuke could tell her words were beginning to worm their way into Naruto's brain. Twisting him and confusing him.

"You don't know _anything_!" Naruto spoke voice filled with menace.

Sasuke shivered. Whoa naruto sounded sexy, pissed off.

"You're nothing but a pawn! Your _worthless, replaceable_!! You meant _nothing_ to my _father_ and now you mean _nothing_ to _me_!!"

Sasuke frowned confused. What did Naruto's father have to do with anything? And why was naruto's father such a touchy subject?

"_She compared me to my fucking father." Naruto had snarled_. Flashed through his mind from yesterday. Does naruto hate his father? He wondered.

No that couldn't be it. right? What would make naruto hate his father to such a deep level of hatred.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Tammy's voice floated out once more.

"Then why am I still here Naruto?" Tammy asked and she was smiling.

Sasuke froze where he was listening. Why _was_ naruto still there if he didn't care about her? Sasuke's heart started to beat painfully in his chest as Naruto's voice did not rise again.

"Why do you still _use_ me even though I'm completely worthless?" Tammy continued and Sasuke felt like covering his ears. He didn't want to hear anymore.

"Naruto, _Naruto_ when will you learn? I'm the _only_ one that loves you for the monster that you _really _are."

Sasuke watched as Tammy wormed her arms around Naruto's neck and…Naruto..Naruto didn't stop her .

"I am the only one who's truly seen the _real_ you."

I'm the only one who _cares._"

And then she leaned forward. Sasuke watched in fixated horror as Tammy crashed her lips against Naruto's in slow motion.

All sounds ceased to exist to Sasuke. And the worst part was that Naruto didn't…he didn't push her away. He watched as Naruto grabbed and slammed her against the wall and how he kissed her.

Sasuke's mind screamed at him to run. To just get away. But his feet wouldn't budge. All he could feel was numbness spreading over his entire body. No this isn't happening. Sasuke denied. Naruto wasn't kissing her! He _isn't _kissing _her_!!

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

** Chapter 23 **

Shikamaru could do nothing but watch for a while.

So the rumors were true. He thought grimly. Not that he hadn't already suspected they were true. It was just….

It was sad, He thought looking at Sasuke. Sad because they shouldn't have found out this way and Sasuke wasn't dealing with it well.

Naruto was kissing Tammy and suddenly nothing in the world seemed right because it was obvious from the way Sasuke clenched his teeth and looked away with a look of pain contorting his usually composed features that he really loved Naruto.

Naruto who wouldn't ever be in a committed relationship. Naruto who was perfect in every sense of the word. Unreachable and unforgettable…..

So gathering his wits he placed a firm and reassuring hand on the back of Sasuke's shoulder and shook him.

"Sasuke calm down." He said firmly.

----------

Kiba didn't know what to think. He like the rest of the school had always suspected this was going on.

It was something people speculated about. Because Naruto was _always _leaving with Tammy.

But it was easy to dismiss rumors like this because there were millions of rumors about them. Each more scandalous than the rest.

He should of said something to Sasuke. Raced across his mind as suddenly he wasn't looking at Tammy and Naruto but the look on Sasuke's face as he continued to watch them.

It was silly that he was feeling this unexpected guilt. He felt responsible. Because he had been the first one to really see that Sasuke was falling for Naruto.

He should of told him, that some of the rumors were true. That not all rumors were simply just rumors.

Now it was simply too late.

Some friend he was, He thought as Shikamaru calmly lay a hand to Sasuke's back to bring him back.

----------

It was like my heart was being torn in two. Sasuke thought idly.

He'd never actually believed it when people in his old school told them of broken hearts. He'd usually just give them a look and tell them to get over it.

Because people got over it. They did all the time.

And he used to laugh in his mind incredulously when people described love at first sight. He used to think that that was a loud of bullshit.

And now here he was.

Yes here he was.

His heart breaking and his fist clenching. He'd never felt so numb.

He couldn't afford to think this way right now. Tammy and Naruto were just breaking apart from their kiss.

How long had he been out of it? A second? A minute? It felt like forever before he registered the hand on his shoulder.

He glanced up and met Shikamaru's strangely strong gaze. Sasuke smiled slightly at him in gratitude at the unexpected concern in his eyes.

Kiba was standing close by as well. A apologetic look on his usually animated face.

Sasuke mentally berated himself. What had he been doing? Worrying his first real friends that's what.

"I'm okay." He finally said quietly.

They didn't believe him, he could tell but they turned their attention back to the sight before them. Sasuke steeled himself for anything else he might hear or see.

He still wanted to know more of Naruto. What he just saw wouldn't hold him back.

So with that decision firmly set in mind he turned to look at Tammy and Naruto.

---------

It was great relief to them that Naruto soon pulled away from her. If anything he looked disgusted with her and strangely…himself.

It was like he didn't really love her.

Sasuke couldn't help but cling to these words.

Tammy was talking again. It seemed she was put off that Naruto was pulling himself away.

"Are you going to class Naruto kun?" Tammy asked sweetly. "Because if your not we could always go out and do things together."

"And I'll even excuse you free of charge. I miss spending time with you," she pouted and tried to embrace him again but he backed up. She pouted again.

Sasuke felt his breath catch in his throat. Beside him Kiba and Shikamaru also tensed.

Naruto had promised he would meet them. That he would tell them some of the truth of what was happening.

He wouldn't break his promise right…?

Naruto answered coldly. "No Tammy. I have things to do. You should know by now that I _always _have _better _things to do than hang out with you."

Sasuke and the guys immediately felt whatever doubts they had leave them. So he hadn't lied to them….he really was gonna meet up with them and keep to his promise.

Tammy didn't look very happy and in the next second whatever happiness she had achieved when she had kissed Naruto was soured.

"Well Naruto kun who is it this time?"

Naruto looked bored at the sight of her rage. Calm and composed "What are you talking about?"

"I mean who's the little whore this time?" Tammy hissed and she slammed her hands on either side of his head.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked his voice betraying his calm countenance.

"Which little slut are you meeting after this!? You _never_ refuse me unless you have someone you're meeting besides me! _Why_ are you doing this?! She won't love you like I do! You know that!"

Sasuke bristled from where he hid. So just because Naruto had said he wasn't spending time with her she immediately assumed he was meeting another girl? That was stupid.

Unnoticed to Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru exchanged glances.

Naruto also seemed annoyed at the accusation but strangely used to it. That worried Sasuke.

"I'm not meeting anyone," Naruto denied. And suddenly Sasuke wasn't worried about the strange way Naruto handled the accusation.

Suddenly he wondered how just one statement could tear him apart.

It was strange because after seeing Naruto kiss Tammy he was sure that his heart had broken but it seemed like Naruto had just added salt to a bleeding wound.

Weren't they supposed to be friends? Weren't they important? Were they….nothing in Naruto's eyes?

Kiba had become strangely silent and his face was pale and pinched. It was like Naruto had just punched each of them in the gut.

But then Naruto was speaking again. " Well my friends but that has little to do with you now doesn't it Tammy?"

Shikamaru sighed from his place. It was like being on an emotional roller coaster, He thought with a bit of irritation. But he was relieved all the same.

Tammy stared at Naruto for a second then suddenly chuckled. It was not a nice chuckle.

Full of derision and mockery. Her once pretty face, no longer so pretty but dangerous.

"You _expect _**me **to believe _that_ Naruto kun? That's a horrible lie for you to tell. We both know you don't let people close to you not after _that_ time. Friends _please_."

Naruto hardly missed a beat and shot back with a cold calmness that rivaled here derision.

"Think what you will .I could care less if you believe my words or not. I have to go now, class will be starting soon."

Then without so much a look at Tammy he pushed off the wall and walked away.

-----------

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba didn't wait for the whatever Tammy's reaction was gonna be to that last statement. They just high tailed it out of there.

If they hurried they would be in there desks long before Naruto.

It was a quiet journey back to their desks however when they finished their long and arduous journey. (1)

They hadn't spoken a word. Sasuke was lost in his own thoughts and Kiba and Shikamaru lost in their own as well.

They didn't even register the hopeful looks they received when they opened the door. Then they were faintly crushed when they realized Naruto was not among them.

Sasuke glared menacingly when a few girls still continued to look his way and they were quickly disposed of.

-----

He decided that right now it wouldn't be so nice to think of Naruto. He decided to actually take a look at his classmates for what felt like the first time. Which it probably was.

Naruto just had this irritating way of capturing you and….he caught himself and shook his head.

No. No thinking of Naruto of right now. He let his eyes roam the class with boredom. They were all just so dull in comparison to Naruto.

He wanted to chuckle. It was funny. Naruto who was usually such a stick in the mud was so much more enjoyable to be with. He practically smelled the irony.

And then his eyes fell on a small shy blue haired girl. It was strange she looked vaguely familiar. But how? He'd only been here for a few days. Strange.

He nudged Kiba in the shoulder. He had just engaged Shikamaru into a conversation. It seemed there was a limit he could actually stand and be quiet for periods of time. Such a shame.

"Hey Kiba who's that?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba ,who had been laughing at a crude joke he had just been telling Shikamaru, looked around with interest before his eyes landed on the girl as well.

Then something strange happened. Kiba's grin slid right off his face. Shikamaru also looked up and sighed as he caught sight of the girl.

"That's _Hinata_, Sasuke. " Shikamaru informed him his voice lowered.

Sasuke felt his eyes widen minutely before mutely turning and staring at the girl. So it was her ?

This was Naruto's ex. And Neji's beloved cousin. Strange how things were just all starting to weave together like a puzzle.

She was pretty. Sasuke thought begrudgingly. In a weird fragile sort of way. Not Naruto's type at all.

Well not anymore at least.

He had really not expected her to be so pretty though. It made him wonder….if Naruto could break up with such a nice pretty looking girl…would he ever..?

Sasuke didn't even try to deny it anymore. Because after today how could he? How could he have ever thought that these strange feeling were anything but love?

It really was like love at first sight.

It made him feel stupid, for even thinking like that. It sounded so…ugh cliché.

But Naruto was always just so Naruto.

And he was hopelessly entranced by everything Naruto did.

The way his lips curved to pull those stupid infuriating goddamn smirks across his face.

It made him want to kiss him breathlessly as they temped him so innocently and yet not.

The way his eyes twinkled with sort of light when he was amused.

The way his eyes would soften gently.

The way his lips would pull up into those awkward half smiles that meant so much more to him than those fake one's he presented his Fan Girls.

And was he really thinking all of this?

Yes….Yes he was.

Because why wouldn't he think about it unless he believed them?

It was just suddenly that everything was brought to light.

He….

I….

Really…

--------

Shikamaru drummed his fingers against them desk boredly. How lame. And he couldn't even sleep with the chatter around him.

Why in the hells name had they decide to come early anyway? There was still ten minutes left in Lunch for fucks sake.

Kiba was trying to keep things going. It seemed he was still digesting the truth as well.

Sasuke looked like he was doing more of the thinking than the both of them however. He felt it best to leave at times like this. Though strictly speaking this was really a first….

So he didn't notice that Sasuke was stealing himself until suddenly Kiba's voice wasn't grating annoyingly in his ears.

Yeah he loved Kiba like a brother but man there's only so much ear abuse he can get before he snaps and goes deaf.

"What up?" He muttered lazily his head now propped on his elbows.

"I…" Sasuke began and then stopped.

However before they, really Kiba, could wrestle the truth out of him he uttered a sentence that left all three in silence even as the sounds of their classmates continued to be around them.

"I think I'm in love with Naruto."

------

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC…..


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**A.N:** Short I know. But it's better than nothing right?

Oh and thank you** knute314** for being such a faithful reader & reviewer for this story and some of my other ones!

Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**XX Chapter 24 XX**

* * *

Shikamaru can count three instances in his life when he was surprised.

The first time when he was five and found that not only did Santa Clause not exist but he had been fooled for five years into being a good little boy for no reason whatsoever.

He of course decided never to believe a word coming out of his dad's mouth.

Once when he was eight. He had asked his dad why he had married his mom. It rather jaded his look on women and men in general. Especially when it concerns marriage.

Though that was the first time after the Santa Claus incident that he actually trusted his father's claim. He doesn't necessarily thinks it's a lie. Too blunt to be otherwise.

Another time when he was ten and realized that not only was he stuck with a loud idiot for a classmate but for some reason or another he was now best friends with said idiot.

He and Kiba sorted most of their issues by junior high.

--

And now today was lucky (or unlucky depending on who's view) number four.

He wasn't quite sure why it came as much of a surprise for him.

He had already read the signs and discussed with Kiba when they had gone to the arcade.

It was kind of obvious. Especially considering the people they knew to be in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

Which was generally everyone excluding most of the male populace and the few girls who had gotten over him or had gotten a boyfriend.

But usually that was not the case.

Maybe he's just surprised because he actually never thought Sasuke would trust them enough to tell them.

Even if for some strange reason or circumstance actually forced Sasuke to acknowledge his crush on Naruto, it was quite another thing to expect him to trust them enough to actually let them know.

After all they had only recently become friends.

And Sasuke seemed to be the kind of guy who generally kept his thoughts to himself, kind of like Naruto in fact.

Except that Sasuke didn't seem like he had any secrets to hide.

He just didn't seem like the guy to just spill his heart, maybe the Tammy-Naruto thing had really gotten to him.

Or maybe he actually really saw them as friends he could trust.

Or it could be both.

Either way it was nice to know.

He didn't have too many friends. He'd like to keep Naruto and Sasuke, it's funnier to pick on Kiba in a group, safety in numbers.

--

It was troublesome, but if helping Sasuke confront Naruto about his feeling he'd be there to lend a helping hand.

--

He should probably say something now too. It doesn't look good to just stand and stare at

your friend after they have generally come out of the closet.

They tend to get the wrong ideas

--

Kiba, why is it that the first time in your life that you actually stay quiet has to be the worst possible time to do so?

--

_Sigh. _How troublesome

--

_Finally! _

Was the first thought that reached Kiba. He should have been smiling and laughing and joking around now that the truth was finally out.

That he had always known and Ha! Shikamaru you owe me five bucks.

He should be but, for some reason the only thing he could do was stare.

Just stare.

It was strange…you hear those words a lot if you come to this school.

Especially if it involves Naruto in some way or form.

Most of the times it's said so seriously that you begin to discredit the words immediately.

After all how can you truly know when you're in love? You can't be completely sure that they're the '_one_.'

So while it's easy to discredit every other girl who's ever said it so passionately and vehemently, it's hard this time.

Maybe it's the way Sasuke says it….it's quiet but his eyes speak louder than words. The way it leaves his mouth awkwardly makes it seem so much more credible than those confident girls. It's strange how that works sometimes but it's usually the case.

Hearing Sasuke say it like that though made Kiba think about Hinata, who's sitting right across from them and was facing the door.

She's waiting for Naruto. Like she always had and how she always will.

It tears at Kiba to remember sometimes.

He used to really love her. She was the sweetest girl. Always humble and kind. She had the smile that would break any heart.

--

"_Hey Hinata how are you?" His breathing hard as he sat on the empty desk next to her._

_She looks at him with a smile and he feels his heart start to race._

_He won't say it out loud but he ran all the way here just to see her. He wanted at least fifteen minutes alone with her before the class started filling in._

_She pulls a stray hair from her face and tucks it behind her desk as she turns to face him._

"_I'm good." she answers with clarity that's usually lost when class starts._

_They chat for the few minutes they have left to themselves. Kiba can't keep from grinning and flushing when she looks at him with those pretty white eyes, as she talks about mundane things (mundane to only her of course. He finds everything she says interesting)._

_He admires the way she can be loud when she wants to be. That's there's more behind her than what she let's on._

_He thinks…he might love her._

_He's been talking with her for the past year and he's sure now more than ever that she must be the one._

_And today…today he'll tell her._

_He was waiting for the past week and right now feels like the perfect time._

'_Quick while no one's here.' His mind barks at him._

"_Hi-Hinata." He stutters a bit and she turns inquiring eyes on him._

"_Yes Kiba?" She asked._

_He looks into her eyes and steels himself. He's never told a girl those three words but he feels ready._

"_Hinata I-," he begins gathering his courage. He's been waiting a long time to say it. It's almost hard to believe that today is the day that he finally will._

_And then the door slides open and the words leave his mouth._

_Uzumaki Naruto walks in. His face bent forward delicately, his gaze far away and detached as he makes his way to the desk in the back._

_He walks with a type of grace and it isn't till the door shuts loudly that he snaps back to the present. Kiba mentally curses at the bad timing and missed opportunity and goes back to facing Hinata._

_He opens his mouth to apologize to Hinata for not finishing his sentence, it's rude, when he suddenly stops._

_Hinata isn't looking at him anymore. Her eyes are set on the person in the back. Kiba looks at her and then at Naruto, who's just sitting on his desk with an air of indifference._

_And Hinata…her eyes are full of longing and…..some strange look that he's never quite seen on her face before. _

_Actually he doesn't think he's ever seen anybody look that way before._

_But it makes her look beautiful in a way he's never seen someone look like before._

_He watches as she darts her gaze away when cerulean eyes turn to glance at them for a second before trailing back to the open window._

_She's smiling now….He's never seen her smile quite like that before either._

_And he knows without words that she loves him….and his chance with her….it was nothing but a stupid dream._

_--_

Sasuke's eyes look the way Hinata's eyes did that day.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

Tbc…..

* * *

**A.N**: Sorry no Naruto or Sasuke in this part but I wanted to put more character into Kiba and Shikamaru!

Now go and review my faithful minions!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**XX Chapter 25 XX**

Sasuke has never been so nervous in his entire life.

He's never had to _deal _with so many things at once. He's usually what you call a _reclusive_ person. In almost every sense of the word. Normally, because he never cared much to befriend other kids and because he never wanted to invite his trouble on them.

His parents you see were not the greatest parents in the world. They were barely involved in any aspect of his life, be it sports or academics. They could truly care less. Any other teen would love to have them, he knew that, but he wanted them to care at least a _little_ bit.

And then there was the fact that they couldn't even stand to be in each other's presence. It was like death con five whenever they were in the same room. It had been because of this that he began to distance himself from his friends in elementary school. Not that he had many, even then he was content to play by himself.

It had been a smart decision. His parents did not stop fighting like Itachi had promised. No over the years they got even more violent. Until there was a point that they just couldn't stand to even _look _at one another. That was when the other men and women came. The _affairs._

It had confused him. He had come to accept that fact, that his mother and father did not love each other like Itachi had told him. He wasn't _dumb_, he could tell that much, even then. But the affairs shook him to the core. It was strange to think of his mother and father with anyone but each other. He knew people with parents that did not like each other like his parents but never had he been told about affairs. It was unheard of.

And now. Now his parents were headed straight for a divorce. And he didn't know what would happen _now_. Would he stay with his mother or father? Did he have any choice in the matter? It still unnerved him to think about it. And when he was alone he could honestly say without any trace of embarrassment that it _frightened_ him. It really did. Because it left him uncertain of the future and more than anything he hated uncertainty.

It was funny that he chose those words. Because right now all he felt was uncertainty. He knew how he felt. Well he knew how he felt _now_. But everything else was so uncertain. Even now he could feel it crushing him. He had expected a hundred different reactions from Shikamaru and Kiba. But them staying silent had never even crossed his mind.

They could have yelled at him. Never spoken to him again…. Accepted him…_anything _but just stay silent. It was the _worst _thing they could have ever done at the moment. It was utterly nerve wrecking. He wished they would just get it over with. It reminded him too much of his parents silence. It was like waiting for a bomb to explode.

--

The three of them made no move to shatter the silence. It was uncomfortable for the three of them. It was easy to tell but what could they say to break it? Shikamaru at the moment was tongue tied and Sasuke feared the worst from their silence. So sadly, the task was left at hand for Kiba to handle.

Oh and handle it he did.

" So does this mean that you _do _want to get into Uzumaki's pants?" Kiba finally asked.

And there you go, the silence shattered.

--

Shikamaru knew very few people who could say something so idiotic with such a straight face. Possibly because he usually avoided such people on a daily basis. Not his kind of people, well not usually. God knows how he became friends with Kiba. He was certain that Sasuke too could have once claimed that fact. Such was fate however, what a cruel mistress she was.

Still he was rather proud of Kiba's stupidity at times. Who could honestly really say that my friend told my gay friend that if it was true that he wanted to get into my other friends pants after he just came out of the closet? Really that wasn't something you heard every day. Still it did the job.

He felt kind of sorry for Kiba though. If the murderous look on Sasuke's face had anything to say about it_. Oh that got to hurt. _He flinched in sympathy.

--

Sasuke knew that Kiba was dumb. Stupidity practically _radiated _off him for god's sakes! But this was low even for him. He had been worrying for the last five minutes that they would reject him. That he wouldn't have any more friends here, how they would tell Naruto and he would-

So he felt perfectly justified in kicking Kiba right where the sun don't shine. Such a stupid phrase by the way. Hello, had nobody thought of skinny dipping?

Kiba rolled around on the floor comically. Moaning pitifully about the pain. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and exchanged a smirk with Shikamaru. It was lucky they were so far back, so only a few students looked back before going back to their chats.

And then suddenly as if a light switch flickered on he looked back at Shikamaru and then at Kiba.

" So you guys aren't..?" Sasuke trailed off and looked from one to the other.

Kiba was the first to answer surprisingly. He sat back on his seat and grinned at Sasuke. "Nah we're okay. We know plenty of people who are well…" here he paused and widened his grin. "…. straight challenged."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and hit Kiba on the head non to gently. Kiba swore and clutched his head protectively. "Ignore the idiots ramblings. He knows not what he speaks." then he turned and smiled reassuringly at Sasuke. "But yeah we're okay with you liking the same sex. Same difference, no?"

Sasuke could only stare for a moment. Slowly however he smiled and nodded. It was kind of confusing the sudden rush of relief that engulfed him in that moment. He had been so nervous just a couple of minutes ago. The feeling almost crushing him and now it was gone. Just like that. It was wonderful and confusing him.

Shikamaru meanwhile was rolling his eyes at Kiba. While he cringed away and shook his fist. It was strange to watch them. To know that they didn't really care. That they _accepted _him..it was mind boggling.

"You idiot stop swearing, I'm not going to hit you again." Sasuke heard Shikamaru say with a smirk. "Not unless you say something stupid like that _again _of course."

"Bastards all of you." Kiba groaned theatrically standing up. He glanced at Sasuke and winked as he continued with his narrative. "My poor abused head. You fiends! I swear vengeance on you all!" and then cursed again. Sasuke watched in amusement as Shikamaru clocked him in the head.

"And there you go again." Shikamaru said with a amused shake of his head. "You bring it upon yourself good sir. I advise you back off now if you know what's good for ye."

"Are you calling me a coward sir." Kiba said with a sweep of his arm catching the attention of his classmates. Some who were already laughing at the impromptu play. Sasuke along with them.

" Oh no. I believe _you _are the one who said that sir." Shikamaru said politely. " _I_ merely think you a belligerent _fool_."

Kiba grabbed a paper and brandished it like a sword. " You! Draw your sword good man. I will not fight an unarmed man!"

"Perish the thought." Shikamaru said dryly and also grabbed a paper. And then they were fighting childishly, their mock fight catching the attention of the whole class by now.

--

Shikamaru knew from the moment Kiba had started this childish play scene that it was done with the intention of getting Sasuke's thoughts from straying to Naruto. He smiled at Kiba who grinned as they continued to pretended to fight with paper swords.

It was oddly grownup of Kiba to worry so much about others. It was one of the things that Shikamaru found out about Kiba during their long friendship. It had surprised him in the beginning but at the same time didn't because it strangely suited Kiba.

He could be the most naïve person ever but deep down he could also understand people at a more singular level. It was really Kiba who had guessed at Sasuke's true feelings for Naruto. Possibly because he understood those feeling better.

And while most people would guess that Kiba wasn't the most sensitive person when it came to feeling, the truth was that he is. He's not very tactful and sometimes completely lacks the subtlety that you require with delicate subjects but he can put a smile on your face when other people scramble to get to that very act and he can understand it. He doesn't bullshit with subjects and tells you the truth when it's something you don't want to hear.

The point is that he trusts Kiba's judgments. And so when he asks silently for him to help he follows.

It's what he believes friendship is all about.

The '_fight'_ had escalated quite quickly. It had traveled from their seats in the back to the middle of the classroom. The class had quickly become engaged. Shouts of encouragement on both sides had quickly erupted. It was fun. It was distracting. It was what they needed.

A cough returned much of the class back to reality. Jiraiya was leaning against his desk. How long he had stood there no one could quite tell. They had all been rather distracted.

Kiba meanwhile had not yet taken notice.

"Raise your sword. I'm not through with you yet!" Kiba continued raising his paper sword at Shikamaru threateningly. Shikamaru meanwhile had taken notice of the sudden silence and was trying to gesture at Kiba to shut up. And groaned when he didn't.

"Ahem." Jiraiya coughed louder and Kiba finally looked up with a scowl which promptly fell as his mouth opened and then closed and finally closed again. "Well good sir. I imagine class has started, and as such toys must be put _away_."

"Now that I have the class's attention." He looked pointedly at both Shikamaru and Kiba who had turned red while Shikamaru merely murmured under his breath what Sasuke was fifty percent sure was 'troublesome.'

Jiraiya grinned and raised his arm. "You may continue your little fight afterward gentleman. Now as I was going to say. You have a paper due by the end of the month. It's written on the board." Here he gestured behind him carelessly. The class groaned in chorus. " Now then have a good day." and the bell rang as if on cue.

The class was still for a second then there was a scurry of movement as students grabbed bags and books and set off into the halls. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kiba were amongst the few who stayed behind to write the words on the board before they took off into the halls.

They made it to Orochimaru's class with no problem. A couple of people had stopped to clap them in the back for their performance in Jiraiya's class but nothing else. They had looked around for a sign of blond hair in the crowd but saw nothing.

"He's probably in the nurse's office or something." Shikamaru said bracingly to a forlorn Sasuke. "He goes there sometimes. Don't know why but he does."

"Maybe to check out the hot nurse." Kiba said without much thought a lecherous grin spreading over his face and then cursed as he got hit in the head again. "What?! She's _hot_! _You _can't even deny _that _Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru slapped a hand to his face in frustration and then pointed to Sasuke who was now slumping over his desk.

Kiba immediately tried to undo the damage. " She's not that hot Sasuke I swear! She's like younger and hotter than Tammy and stuff but really she's not that much hot!"

Sasuke smothered himself against the desk even deeper. Shikamaru sighed. _Oh Kiba you mean well but why do you have to be such a dumb ass._

" Naruto's too young to go for her anyway…right Shika?" Kiba finished off weakly.

"Right." Shikamaru said dryly without much honesty. The truth was that the nurse was actually very good looking and she was in fact younger than Tammy. And Naruto went for women any ages really so the possibility of a relationship starting up with them would not shock Shikamaru. Not that he could say that in current company. Man, when did things start to get so complicated.

Being Naruto's and Sasuke's friend took a lot out of you, _that _was becoming painfully obvious. Speaking of Naruto where was he? Sasuke was still smothering himself against the desk but he was looking at the door too as if willing Naruto to appear. Shikamaru glanced at Kiba and exchanged troubled looks. Naruto had promised them he would talk to them, They still had technically two more periods to go, but Shikamaru had a nasty feeling that Naruto would not show up.

He should have shown up in fourth period if he was going to and that troubled him because as far as he could tell, Naruto had been completely sincere when he had promised them he would. In fact the little talk with Tammy they had overheard also confirmed it. Naruto would not tell Tammy he was going to meet up with us if he didn't mean it. Naruto was not a person to lie. From the years he had been in the same classes with him, that fact alone was self evident. When he ditched, he never made an excuse, generally even now Tammy did that for him. If he didn't like them, in fact, he would just plain stop hanging out with them.

Shikamaru was dragged out of his thoughts as the door slammed closed and he and the rest of the class were engulfed in sudden silence as Orochimaru made his way to the desk, his eyes a scorching yellow as he surveyed them disdainfully. His eyes lingered on the empty desk between him and Sasuke before letting it sweep to the rest of them.

"Turn to page 211. Make a noise and I swear you will be spending the rest of the school year in detention."

The class quietly and quickly followed his instructions. They knew it was no idle threat. Besides him Kiba murmured quietly, "Sheesh what got his panties in a knot." before Shikamaru could respond however a ruler snapped at his desk.

"I trust you know what the word _quiet _means Mr. Inuzaka." Orochimaru voice hissed. Besides him Kiba nodded quickly. "Good then please apply it in real life or I shall be forced to start signing detention slips."

"Yes sir." Kiba murmured cowed, his shifting indicating that he too was now leaning over his book in an attempt to look like he was reading attentively.

Shikamaru didn't dare raise his head until he heard the unmistakable sound of feet trailing away. Looking up he caught Sasuke and Kiba's eyes before looking back down. The roll of the eye he received from Kiba and Sasuke were enough to get him to start chuckling quietly. He stifled them when Orochimaru's gaze came their way but otherwise smiled lightly as he buried himself in the reading. The classroom was stifling but he had a nice feeling around his chest that distracted him from the ones moments before. No need to start thinking the worst after all.

--

The house stood ominously silent. The house seemingly devoid of human life. The curtains drawn forward so that no light entered on the bed, or on the person buried under it. It was nice and quiet. Nice and easy. And then it shattered.

The phone was ringing.

_Ring…_

_Ring……_

_Ring………._

The bed creaked slightly as a cool hand emerged from under the comfort of warm blankets. The hand wandered a bit until it located the phone grabbing it with a lone arm and pulling into the recesses of warmth.

The ringing abruptly cut off as the phone was answered. There was a pause and then the phone cracked against the wall and lay clattered on the phone. The hand that had so violently thrown the phone emerged again and the blankets were abruptly pulled off.

Naruto looked up at the ceiling and laughed a short bitter laughter. He covered his face with a bandaged hand. His hair shifting as he moved, showing purple marks over his neck and some strangely red ones.

The phone was still on and a faint voice can be heard repeating. "Uzumaki Naruto. This is Kazema enterprises. We would like to speak to you on the matter discussed two weeks ago.

"Uzumaki Naruto. This is Kazema_. _enterprises. We would like to speak to you on the matter discussed two weeks ago." the phone kept repeating until it crackled and finally died.

Only silence remained in the house now and the soft bitter laughter of one Uzumaki Naruto.

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

TBC…..

A.N: Yeah….sorry it took so long to update but hey I'm juggling a lot of stories besides this one. I have to stay consistent and it's taking a lot of rest to get it back to it's normal working level. I'm getting lazy…hopefully summer vacation will get it back to normal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto.

**Emonaru: **Okay a lot of things are happening in this chapter so pay attention and yes there's a cliffhanger at the end of the story but I don't think it's too bad. Oh and forgive me for taking so long. Summer school you know? Keeps me busy and all that jazz. Anyways here you go! Please review when you finish. I'd love to know what you think of the chapter and all that! Only if you want to of course!

**XX Chapter 26 XX**

The final bell rang and the students just shot out of their seats, chattering inanely with their friends as they left the school grounds. Sasuke was not one of those students. He sat in his chair and only left when the teacher finally, politely, asked him to leave. It finally sunk into his head. Naruto had-Naruto had lied to _them_. He had lied to _him_. He had _lied _to him.

He had believed him. And he had lied to him. To them. He just couldn't get that out of his mind. He. Had. Lied. To. Him. Kiba and Shikamaru had waited outside for him but he could barely focus on them. But he did. He couldn't be ungrateful. They had accepted him. It was just….he couldn't keep his mind off Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke you okay?" Kiba was asking . He nodded, it was a lie but it wasn't like he could help that. Kiba looked skeptical but didn't voice anything, surprisingly.

"Man where the _hell _is Naruto." His face was worried but his fingers were clenched in a fist. It strangely comforted him, to know that he wasn't the only one thinking about it. Thinking about Naruto. And how he had lied to him.

"I don't know. But something must have happened when we left." Shikamaru said, his eyes flickering up and down the halls. No sign of Naruto. His eyes flickered back and sighed. "We'll just have to wait until tomorrow I guess. We can't assume the worse." He clamped a hand bracingly on Sasuke's shoulder. "No sense in worrying Sasuke we'll see him tomorrow."

"I've got to go. Meet you tomorrow at the roof. Bye." with a final wave he left through the slowly dissipating crowds. Sasuke waved half heartedly and then jumped a bit when Kiba laid a hand across his shoulders in a show of comradeship. Which was more than he deserved really. Ignoring them at times and just shoving his worries about Naruto on them.

"Shikamaru's smart Sasuke." Kiba began with a grin. Nervousness showed but he trudged on. "Don't forget that. If he says not to worry, it's got to mean something you know? We'll see Naruto tomorrow. Promise. He'll have to answer us then of course but no use worrying about it Sasuke until then. Naruto ,no matter what he might

seem like he wouldn't want that."

"How do you know?" Sasuke couldn't keep the skepticism and anger out of his voice. Anger from sorrow and skepticism from complete and utter disbelief. Nor did he want to at the moment because Naruto had lied to him. How could anyone justify lying to someone's face like that.

Kiba gave a small understanding smile that made Sasuke bristle slightly. It made him feel like a small child who spoke out of childish anger or whining. He was in no way either.

"Look Sasuke. I know you've only known Naruto for a couple of days so you can't really see it but he's _different_. He's really changed. Before if you had asked me I would have told you to never trust him. But, the fact is he _has _changed."

"In the past he'd never hanged out with a group like us before. He's always been the out of reach prince of the school. Close but, never descending from his throne. The fact that he stayed friends with us as long as he did means _something_."

He tightened his hand on his shoulder a bit and Sasuke was forced to look into Kiba's sincerer stubborn eyes. Kiba, who he had met just a few days ago and who like Shikamaru actually truly seemed to care about him and Naruto. Or at least about him and his feelings for Naruto. He could at least listen, if not agree so Sasuke nodded and Kiba gave him a relieved smile before giving him a final pat on the shoulder and then leaving at a fast pace.

He had said vaguely that he was going to meet someone at a store. He had invited him to come along but Sasuke didn't feel like going anywhere today. He just wanted to fall on his bed, turn up the music and just lay there for a good three hours. He couldn't ignore the problem. He didn't _want _to but nobody ever said he couldn't sulk for a while.

With that firmly in mind he sighed and made his way to the student parking lot. He hadn't seen Itachi today either. Which was actually strange, before in previous schools they used to always hang out with each other. Sasuke pushed the thought away as

he sped up a bit, noticing Itachi's distinct figure near the car. He slowed down though when he caught a glimpse of a stranger. Itachi noticed him quickly enough.

"Sasuke." Itachi said with a smile and then turned to his friend or something. "Deidara this is my little brother, the one I told you about."

The blond turned and surveyed him with an assessing glance before laughing. "You sure he's your brother Itachi. Doesn't look a thing like you at all. Yeah."

Sasuke glared at the blond who merely just raised a eyebrow in amusement and turned back to talk to his brother who was smiling slightly. Sasuke smiled a bit too. It was unusual for people to tell them that when they found they were brothers. Almost immediately it was, "Oh you look so much like your brother." and similar annoying things. It was refreshing to know that things were different here.

Still, he leaned against the car door with a bit of boredom as Itachi and Deidara continued their chat. He sighed loudly and was ignored. He kicked the door of the car lightly and was ignored. He grit his teeth once and slammed his foot harshly on the car door until finally the car alarm system began to shrill loudly. Itachi was hard pressed to ignore him now.

--

He looked at his fingernails in feigned innocence as Itachi glared at him from the passenger seat. Deidara had found it funny, why couldn't he? Deidara who sat behind them in the rear seats. Itachi had said something about giving him a ride home or something. He hadn't cared really. He just wanted to get home.

"So what's wrong?" Itachi finally asked with irritation as they waited for the light to change, Sasuke pretended he didn't hear him and leaned back in his seat and stared at the car ceiling moodily. Itachi was such a prick, nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. Besides like hell he'd talk about his 'problems' in front of what he considered a stranger.

"Sasuke don't ignore your brother. That's rude, yeah." Deidara commented sing song from behind them his foot on the seat, rocking it a bit.

Sasuke could feel his jaw clenching. But he relaxed it and gave Deidara a glare and turned his head away to look at the scenery. Like they'd know what he was going through. Like they had any right to ask him what he felt. They didn't know a thing.

The rest of the trip home was in silence, and Sasuke was so far gone in his thoughts that he barely realized that Deidara was getting out of the car with them. He was curious as to why but he left to his room without asking, he didn't really care much for anything right now. He wanted to just sleep and listen to his music like he'd planned. Naruto always listened to songs during class…maybe there was something soothing about it.

He grabbed one of his CD's laying on the table, he didn't really care which one it was, and slid it into his stereo. His door was still open so he got up and quickly shut it, locking it. His mom wouldn't be home right now but she'd be here in another hour. Hopefully by then the music would lull him into sleep. He hardly wanted to deal with her either. Sliding into his covers with a sigh he got his remote and pressed play. The music played softly and he closed his eyes.

Hopefully the next time it would be to more cheerful news. Hopefully Naruto would be there.

--

Naruto lay on his bed long after the phone had stopped ringing, laying like a mangled body on the floor. He couldn't muster the energy to move, let alone kick it. His laughter, already fading as the machine stopped blinking. He grasped his blankets around him and just lay there. He should be moving but he couldn't.

He should've been in class today but he left. He couldn't feel any more helpless even if he tried. He felt disgusting. Dirty, used. Tammy…it was her fault. He felt so dirty and that boy. That boy with the those horrible glinting eyes.

He didn't like him at all. Couldn't muster even hatred for what he had done today. Hatred, would mean he felt something strongly for that person and he didn't because he was unimportant. Didn't hold a grain of salt in his minds eyes but the fact that he had gotten so close. He shuddered with revolution. He could still feel the fingers trailing down his forearms. His neck…He lifted his arm so that it could cover his neck and winced slightly. Yes, his neck.

--

_After the talk with Tammy he had decided to just wander for a bit. Class wouldn't start for a while. He still felt anger coursing down his throat as the words kept ringing in his head. She won't love you like I do. She won't _love_ you like I do. Since when had it gotten to the point that it had gotten this bad. Tammy _knew_ how much he hated that word. How much he despised it. How could she have just say it? So freely…like she believed it. When she knew better. And he had fallen so easily to her charms, to her lies! It sickened him._

_He let her touch him. Let her control him even if it was for only a second. He felt like he had betrayed his mother. The most horrifying feeling seized his throat. He'd hurt her if she ever found out about this, he'd tear her whole little world apart. She who expected him to be her knight and shinning armor. And Tammy was right. He couldn't throw her away. He needed her now. How could he have let things fall this much?!_

_And the whole time he kept thinking about Sasuke. _Sasuke. _Sasuke who liked him so much that it was obvious. So obvious. It was fun messing with him. Pretending he didn't see the little glances here and there. The stares that lasted too long. It was so easy. And so easy to see that it could change into something that wouldn't be so fun anymore. Sometimes, when he lay on the desk, pretending to be asleep he could hear all their little whispers and hear that Sasuke was not a stupid little boy. That he could see through him sometimes. That he could see through his smiles, and still worry about him like he was somebody to worry about._

_It was endearing, in a strange twisted way. It made him want to laugh sometimes and it made him want to hurt. Hurt himself. Just to see the reaction, he never had of course. That would be stupid. But sometimes he wanted to hurt Sasuke. To yell at him. Tell him to stop worrying and don-don't you dare fall for me! _Don't_ you dare!_

_He couldn't stop thinking about it so he had decided to waste some time not thinking. Thinking hurt sometimes. Thinking made him want to tell Sasuke to never go away. Thinking made him want to run away and never look back. Thinking made him want to hurt his mother. Hurt her so she could feel the pain he felt every time she rebuild him. More twisted than the last. Pick up the pieces when Travis was done with him and put them back together. Why didn't you do anything!? How long did you know!? Why didn't you protect me mother!?_

_**Just fucking stop it!!**_

_He had leaned heavily on the wall, he hated thinking. It always hurt. Always. Made him doubt, made him think in the darkest nights of just leaving his mother to face everything. He could do it too. He could, if he tried. Run away. Far _far_ away where he couldn't see her. Couldn't _hear _her. Couldn't _feel _her. Her poisoning caresses as she whispered sweet nothings into his ear, about how much she loved him…needed him…hated him. Always it stabbed. Those words spoken so innocently._

_Once upon a time Tammy had whispered those same words to him, same sparkle in her eyes.( Long before he had really looked into his mother's and discovered the same look in her eyes and only because Tammy had so hatefully described them as such when brief spells of jealousy hit her.) Except she spoke of freeing him instead of binding. Spoke of lands distant. Far different, from the little whispered promises to keep him locked away forever where only mother would find him._

_He had fled to the only place he could find sanctuary from when the smokes were long gone and he couldn't find anywhere to hide but behind the lips of a random girl. It was so easy to kiss like he meant it. It had been so easy. _

_It would break his mother's heart if she knew he still did this, was the one thought that had slipped into his head as he leaned against this girls body and kissed her like she meant something. _

'_It had broken her heart once when she had found him at twelve years of age with another girl in the back yard kissing. His dad hadn't been there that day, it had sent a throb of adrenaline down his spine though. To know how easily he could catch them and not giving a damn. Back then he didn't have the looming threat of his mother's pain. He would defy him when he could back then. To find her standing there long after the girl had left, had pummeled the air right out of his chest. He had stood there long after she fled into the house and felt this horrible sense of guilt. She had looked so betrayed and hurt. _

_Never had she looked at him like that back then. _Now it was different but then a lot of things were so different from back then. _Always she used to smile like the beatings never hurt. He knew about the beatings but what could he do for her? At twelve years of age he knew nothing about self-sacrifice, didn't know that things could get any worse. Didn't know anything besides his own pain and nothing outside it. _

_The thoughts made him kiss harder against the girl. Harder than usual and maybe it was the gasping or the smack of lips ravishing each other that attracted him. Maybe it was because the classroom door was slightly open, and weren't used classrooms usually closed? So maybe he had decided to investigate or maybe he had been looking for him the whole time. Either way it was like this that he found him. Pressed up against her like a lover and lips pressed against hers like she was the world._

_She had gasped a bit in surprise as she heard the door open. He had heard it too but he didn't turn to face whoever had opened it, she returned his kisses nonetheless, by now he had thought that the anonymous door opener had left, and nothing felt wrong until he was wrenched off her forcibly. This was nothing new either. He had made out with girls who had boyfriends and one's that didn't often enough to have some inkling on what might happen._

_Almost always at least one person a month got on his case about making out with their girlfriend or crush. Usually with fists but he had been too tired to care. Nobody would hurt him too badly either, it would get around school and they would either have to move away or be ostracized by three fourths of the school. And eventually by everyone. It had happened to a poor unfortunate girl who had decided she wanted to be the first girl to actually break up with him._

_It wasn't until he heard a faint cry that he even looked up from his sprawled position on the floor. He trailed up to her face as she looked at him for help. Her hair was being yanked painfully, he had flickered his eyes to find-he tensed-Kabuto. He stood up slowly, never mind that he knew Kabuto wouldn't hurt him. He had seen him in the halls when Sasuke and the others were preoccupied. He'd look at him and fucking smile, like he wanted to eat him, it sent shivers down his spine. Of repulsion._

"_Let her go." the words spilled from his lips and held his gaze. It surprised him when he did, the girl ran forward and encased him in a an awkward embrace. He stroked her hair, it didn't look like he did much damage, then leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You should go now."_

_She clung for a second, and he was sure he would have to be more forceful, but she let go and with a quick peck to his cheek she was gone, practically fleeing the classroom. And now he was all alone. With him. Naruto didn't flinch away when he came forward, invading his space. His fingers did clench into fists, but that was the only outward sign of discomfort he portrayed._

_He said something but he didn't hear much until he practically hissed it. "What did you think you were doing? Kissing that nobody."_

"_I'm sorry but do _I_ know you." Naruto stepped forward, eyes cold. "Because I think I'd know if I did. See I don't answer stupid questions, especially from nobodies like you." He said throwing the word back at him and seeing with satisfaction that, that comment had hit. He raised a hand to push him out of the way. He was gonna be late to class if the warning bell was any indication. He'd come up with a plausible half lie to tell his friends, enough to placate them and he didn't have time to waste with this stupid obsessive boy._

_Time seemed to slow for a second. His hand was coming down to push him out of the way but the second his hand touched his chest everything seemed to speed up. He let out a small grunt of pain as his back collided with the desk. His wrists were snatched up quickly and he found himself locked in a position that he had put dozens of girls in, and before he knew it he was locked up in a harsh kiss._

_Naruto had struggled, bucking in desperation to get him to get the hell off. Kabuto had just grabbed his wrists in one hand and forcefully pinned him down until all he could feel was that body on top of his. And then he was trailing hands down over his shirt and kissing his neck. _

_**No! Stop! **Pulling back his hair and suffocating him as his tongue descended past his lips.** Stop it! **Unbuttoning his shirt and then going down-going down and-and **Please jus-just stop it! STOP IT!!**_

_And then he was running. Running and just not looking back. He didn't want to hear that laughter. Just stop it!! Kept echoing in his head. He couldn't think. He couldn't think. Don't you dare! And then he was in his house and he couldn't breathe. He didn't know how he had gotten here but he didn't care and he, hands going down and down and-, stop THINKING!! _

_Somehow or another he had picked himself up and gotten into bed and now here he was._

Yes, here he was. The disgust still there and those hands and those eyes. Following him. Had been following him and he had done nothing. Still couldn't think to do anything. Had let those hands run over his body. Had let him mark him, his skin crawled at the very thought. He clutched his neck. This could ruin everything. Yes, everything.

Travis would see and then-then everything he had done to save her would be for nothing. He couldn't let that happen. He'd have to send her away. Far_, far _away. But where? He clutched his hair, trying not to think of _hands clutching his hair_.

His eyes fell on the phone, still a clattered mess on the floor, and he stilled. Suddenly, he had a thought. It could work. It _could_. With a final glance at the marks he set outside. Yes it could work, but it also could not. It was a risk but it was the only choice he had left now.

--

Sasuke sat on his chair and talked with Shikamaru and Kiba about the show he had watched last night. It was the only thing that kept his eyes from straying to the clock. Only five minutes until the bell rang. He'd have to come by then. Right? Meanwhile he felt jittery. He had awakened at six o'clock, his brother would give him an odd look as he paced around the house but otherwise had left him alone.

Deidara had indeed stayed the night so he had come to school with them. He had explained that there was some family trouble and Itachi had courteously allowed him to stay the night over while they sorted it out. Which meant something along the lines of _You don't want to know so stop asking. _Sasuke was good at reading along the lines usually so he had retreated to his room without further questions. It was only fair right, after how bratty he had acted the day before. He was perfectly justified but he still…. felt a _smidge _of guilt. After all Itachi was only being himself and worrying about him. Which he kind of liked, when it wasn't suffocating.

The squeals at the door signaled his arrival. And there he was. Naruto had a black turtleneck and he wore a red pattered sweater with black crosses. He looked the same as usual. Still as perfect, still as angry, still as annoyed looking as ever. And though he was still a little bit angry at him and thirsting for knowledge he couldn't help noticing that he looked so _different _today. It was like he blazed with a kind of wild looking beauty that he had never seen before. Maybe it was because he had never looked at him quite so closely before, never dared in his self denial stage, but now…_now _he could see him clearly, so clearly and it stole his breath away.

He was walking across the classroom now. Pushing past his fan girls with a small breath leaving his lips, his eyebrows burrowed in a small unnoticeable scowl. A few girls chatted him up a bit and he was clearly as impatient as he looked because he pushed past them. They didn't seem to care but only seemed to blush slightly. The sight would usually make him burn with jealousy, it still kind of did but Kiba's and Shikamaru's assurances that he had a chance, had been boosting up his hope so he ignored them in favor of Naruto who was gliding closer and closer.

"Hey Naruto over here!" It was not Kiba who shouted this. Naruto pause mid step in their direction. And then he raised a golden eyebrow in the opposite direction. A boy with plain black hair waved at Naruto and smiled like they were best friends. Sasuke watched tensely as Naruto walked over, who was this kid? Kiba and Shikamaru hadn't said anything about _other _friends. He looked at Kiba and saw the same look of shock on his face at the sheer audacity of calling Naruto so companionably like that.

"What's going on Shikamaru who is that guy?" Kiba asked in a whisper as Naruto walked toward the boy.

"I don't know." Shikamaru said. "But this doesn't feel good Kiba."

Naruto from his position looked down at the boy with derision. His lips pulled up into a sneer as he said something. It looked like Naruto was not in a good mood. And it looked like he really didn't _know _this guy, whoever he was. The boy merely smiled and then leaned forward and whispered something into Naruto's ear. Naruto's back stiffened for a second and then relaxed. And then he slid into the offered seat.

Sasuke felt the world crash around him as whispers erupted at the sight. His look was clearly mirrored in the faces of Kiba and Shikamaru. What had just happened?

"Wow that's weird. I thought Naruto kun was friends with Sasuke kun and them?" a girl whispered near them with surprise.

"Che what are you talking about?" A girl whispered back spitefully with a snort. " Like you ever really expected that little weird friendship to last. Naruto _doesn't_ _make _friends."

"True." the other girl agreed. Sasuke could only stare at the back of Naruto's head and think: Naruto _why_?

--

--

--

--

--

--

-

TBC….

Emonaru: So there it is…please review. Tell me if I'm moving too fast or something. I might not listen of course because I know some of you think I'm not moving fast enough. But I will try to use your input to help me with the next chapter. Still thanks for reading see you soon, I hope!


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Emonaru: School life is draining me. Sorry for the ultra late subject but I can't control life. **

**Oh and a lot of things are happening in this chapter. Um sorry but I have no patience for a BETA and I don't think they'll have too much patience for me thanks for the advice though. Maybe when I graduate I'll think about it. So yeah some things are kind of sketchy, I'll try my best to clear it up in the next chapter. If anybody is still out there to read this story. Eh I love it, if you don't then...I guess that's it. Anyways gotta go, oh and I'm updating Beatiful Lie if anyone else reads that story. **

**XX Chapter 27 XX**

'_I forgot about them_.' Naruto stood stock still outside the school as everything came back to him suddenly. After the run in with Kabuto, he had forgotten all about them. Shikamaru, Kiba, _Sasuke_….he had forgotten that he had promised to meet them. He had even said he wasn't going to ditch.

He leaned against one of the trees his hands fisting his hair, outside the entrance, feeling like the world was laughing at him. Girls, giggled as they passed him, whispering, but otherwise hurried up to their classes. Unlike him, they didn't have the luxury of getting to class late and not worrying about a detention slip.

_I lied_, was stuck in his mind in repeat - like his annoying phone that now lay in the bottom of his trashcan. Naruto had never lied in his entire life. When people asked him about his bruises, rare now, he usually answered it with a half truth. Like he had gotten someone angry. Which had been true enough.

Their own minds usually made up a scenario, usually him fighting someone his age: a bully, a friend, an enemy, name it and they came up with it. He did little to dissuade them, it was better that they didn't know. Usually it was only adults that asked _now_. And even _those _were rare. Veering off the subject quickly and focusing on his grades and such. Cowards all of them. They'd rather think it was for some petty reason like that than dig deeper. Some rare times he felt anger, but usually relief. They really didn't need to know the truth anyways.

The only one that usually cared enough to ask was Kakashi now. And Iruka but he was a little slut so he didn't matter. Okay that was a little bit harsh…. but he didn't _like _the man. Not at all. He was one of the rare few who was still asking him in between classes if he was _okay_. It was frankly, to tell the truth fucking annoying.

Seriously why did Kakashi always have to pick up the annoyingly, caring and clinging ones? And if he was being truthful, he was getting a little jealous of the attention Kakashi was sprinkling on his new fuck toy, because that was all Iruka could be. I mean this was getting frustrating. Kakashi was always there for _him_. Okay not _always, _but when he needed him he was there. Yesterday he hadn't answered any of his phone calls.

Naruto sighed as he waited a few seconds more languidly before hitching his backpack on his shoulder and making his way down the hall. He did not want to have this talk with Kakashi -he would lord it over him _forever_- about how he felt slightly neglected, like a _child, _a stupid _clingy _child. In fact he decided, fuck that, he was not ever, ever going to have that conversation. So Kakashi was busy, what right did he have to take him away from his business. Kakashi had never butted into his life, he'd just sort of fallen in, literally, Naruto thought a bit bemusedly, good humor slowly returning.

Kakashi wouldn't drop his new shiny toy so easily anyways, he knew that usually they only lasted a month or so. Hopefully this one would end sooner. Naruto didn't really want to turn to Tammy for help, not ever if he could help it. Not until it was absolutely necessary.

Shaking his head slightly he noticed he made it fairly easily to the class. Usually when he came early that wasn't the case but yesterday students had been warned of a new tardy system the day before, in fourth period. Too many people were showing up twenty minutes to class lately. Naruto had smirked at the time - it was easy guessing why, his fan girls really weren't discreet at all- it was amusing to see the lengths they go to see him everyday, stupid girls.

Right now, he should have been making out with the girl from yesterday. She had met up with him, he had decided to arrive slightly early today, but he couldn't stomach touching her. He could still feel those _hands_. He shuddered. He'd seen Kabuto, he was here today -_how dare he show his face after yesterday_- with his stupid little cronies.

Or cronies-to-be since he hadn't seen them in the last days. Naruto had avoided him easily, he didn't know how Kabuto had found out where he was the day before. Unless he really had been the one he had felt watching him the last couple of days. Nobody else could find him -except that one time with Sasuke, but that had been a freak accident so it didn't count--, not if he didn't want to be found. The school was a big place after all.

With a sigh of agitation in preparation for what was sure to come -_his fan girls were getting unusually clingy this year_- he stepped into the classroom. He had minutes to spare before the bell rang today.

He had bypassed his fan girls easily and had been making his way to Sasuke -feeling a strange flip in his stomach as they locked eyes- when a voice called his name. The sheer audacity of the gesture, made him bristle with indignation. He turned from Sasuke and made his way over.

Who did this guy think he was? Calling him out so familiarly? It reminded him too much of Kabuto for him to ignore this person so easily, as he could have done before. _Would _have done before. A few cold words and this boy would never talk to him again.

He was barely looking at him when he finally was standing in front of his desk, ignoring the strange smile that flickered over the stranger's mouth, thoughts swirling around. He needed to smoke…badly, he couldn't though. Not right now, no matter how much he wished he could. He had made a promise and he wouldn't break it, he glanced at Sasuke and then looked back down, noting the small frown that went away when the boy saw him looking.

The boy was smiling at him and then opened his mouth and whispered, "Kabuto would like it very much if you sat with me today instead." Naruto felt his mouth slip into a sneer, -_Of course Kabuto had sent someone, how low he must think of me if he's sending in his lackeys to deal with me_-- but it was wiped out in the stranger's next sentence. "He also told me to tell you that if you don't, then he will make sure all your little secrets go public." came a light response, so light in fact that he didn't register it as a threat for a second but when he did-

Naruto's back stiffened. Surprise, fear he couldn't really tell, maybe both coursed through his veins, freezing his insides painfully as all seemed to vanish with that one sentence. He wanted to grab this boy by the neck and throttle him. Demand to know why, why was he doing this!? How long had Kabuto been following him? What did he _know_?! But he couldn't. Not when he could feel the eyes of his classmates boring into his back. So with difficulty, he took the offered seat. He ignored the twisting feeling in his stomach and didn't look back at Sasuke, though he could feel his eyes boring into the back of his head.

He had more important things to deal with at the moment. They would just have to wait. The boy smiled a sickeningly fake, benignly at him and said simply, "My name is Sai. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto."

"Likewise." Naruto gritted out through clenched teeth. This day had the feeling of lasting for an unbearably long day.

--

_I should be an actor. _Naruto thought with a bitter smile. After his little encounter with Sai he could do nothing more than let himself be led around by the hand. Like a good little boy. Naruto clenched his fists. This would not go unpunished. Kabuto would pay dearly for this.

He couldn't do much of anything for now however. Kabuto had him cornered and by the smile on Sai's face he knew that too. He would give him no information, he hadn't asked either. Not yet. He'd corner him in lunch, the classroom would have been too public for his tastes. He didn't know exactly what Sai knew but his secrets were not something he wanted to be revealed so horribly.

The fact was that he really couldn't do anything but abide by Kabuto's orders. For now at least. The sooner he figured out his motives and his information, the better. Though he had a feeling he already knew what he wanted. Naruto held in the shiver of disgust. Yes Kabuto had made it fairly obvious what he wanted.

And of course his attention. Undoubtedly. He had it too. Naruto would never underestimate Kabuto again, hopefully though in the near future Kabuto would regret ever wanting it in the first place. But for now he had to accept the fact that he was as much in fault for this occurring as Kabuto was for putting him in this situation. He had really let himself get caught in a bind. It had already had consequences as he had quickly noticed.

He gave a fleeting glance at the huddled group. They had their backs turned to him and were talking together but he could see the faint flicker of _his_ eyes in his direction before they quickly moved away. He smiled briefly, carefully, no need for Kabuto's cronies to see. Sasuke hadn't been very good at being subtle. He imagined he would have grown to be if he had hung around with him longer but that was the past. He had to focus on the future which Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Kiba were no longer a part of.

He was regretful that he had lost their friendship but he had expected it to happen eventually. He didn't hold friendships for long. It was for the best. At least they hadn't lasted long, it would have hurt them more than it would have hurt him if they had.

He looked at Gaara who had just finished changing. He was looking right at him, intense eyes boring a hole into him. He turned his gaze away. Yes, it was for the best. He would not regret this. He never regretted any of his actions. Today would be nothing different.

--

The days flew past rather quickly. Sasuke thought miserably. The initial anger that had taken hold of him at the beginning of the week was winding down. Now he felt brief anger but mostly sadness and longing.

Naruto sat away from them with his new _friend_ --It was like choking down nails trying to get the word out. To make matters worse he was always with _Sai_, whether it was walking to class or sitting next to each other. They were practically inseparable. And the thought that Naruto had replaced him, _them_, was cemented even further.

It hurt so much to be away from him. To not be able to talk to him, even if he had replaced them. He couldn't understand why he hadn't he said anything. Why hadn't Naruto warned them, told them, that he would abandon them, and betray them. The pleasure he had felt when Naruto had told Tammy he was going to meet his friends had given him so much hope only for it do be dashed away the next day. And the promise from Naruto…it hurt to know that he had been lying to them the entire time.

Had Naruto been laughing to himself all that time? Thinking we were so _stupid _to believe he would ever be friends with the likes of us. How could we have believed anything he had said when we could see he was so much better than us.

He morbidly wondered how long Sai would last. Sai seemed like he really liked Naruto. Always smiling and pulling Naruto along. Naruto didn't join in but there was no gesture in his face that he felt anything but brief annoyance at the spectacle Sai made. It had made him so jealous, how easily this Sai guy could get so close to Naruto.

In class he had watched them closely and saw that Sai always made it a point to sit as close to Naruto as possible. If he hadn't been observing so relentlessly he would have missed the brief contact between their lips. It had made his blood boil. He had dug his nails so deeply into his palm he had started bleeding.

Shikamaru and Kiba did nothing to calm him. They were angry and hurt too but they were resigned almost. On Monday they had been so cold though, when Naruto had come their way after Sai had left his next class, Kiba had slammed his backpack into the empty seat Naruto had been walking towards. He had been feeling pretty livid at the time, how dare Naruto just come back and try to act like everything's normal? Naruto hadn't stayed long, he had stared at them for a second before nodding and walking away. The table next to them had readily opened their arms for him and he had sat there the entire period without looking at them even once.

Sasuke had felt a brief regret there and had wanted to apologize so badly but when he had finally reached Naruto at the end of class he was already walking away, Sai dutifully at his heels like a puppy. His anger had blazed almost continually and all thoughts of apologizing had flown out the window at the time.

He had thought that at the very least Naruto would taunt them. Tell him how much pleasure he had gotten from messing with them like that but never once did he say a taunting thing. Never once did he look at them and slowly the anger that had tried to wave away the pain was gone. It was like they were nothing now, like they didn't even deserve a place in his thoughts, in neither scorn or fondness. They were just nothing.

Shikamaru and Kiba had slowly accepted it over the following days though Sasuke had caught them looking at Naruto every once in a while like they couldn't help themselves. Kiba had even once tried talking to Naruto but he hadn't acknowledged a word, Sai had answered instead. Kiba had come back defeated, and had stared blankly at the board for several minutes.

Naruto was like ice. Kiba had described finally Any of the emotion he had shown them was frozen over. He didn't even seem happy. Just nothing. Back to normal.

At night Sasuke was haunted by silver laughter and soft azure eyes. Any anger he had felt had been replaced by despair and longing. He needed to talk to Naruto. He couldn't stand this anymore.

--

Naruto leaned against the railing and sat there looking out at the clouds. Funny how the weekend had started out so normal and had changed in the drop of a hat. He let his hands shift the cig box in his hand. Sai had not been outside of his classroom today like he had the past week. It had felt so strange not having him there at his side like an annoying thorn, he wondered if he'd stay outside his classroom waiting for him. He snorted. Like he cared where he was anyways, he wouldn't wait up for him. He was glad though, he wanted to be by himself today.

He let his gaze be drawn back to the box he was playing with. He had promised he wouldn't but that didn't apply anymore now did it? He hesitated for a second but drew one out and lit it. He breathed it in and breathed out slowly. He sighed. Yes. He felt better. Much better now.

The door creaked open and he couldn't muster up enough annoyance to throw a glare. He was sure he knew who it was anyway. He had been sure he wouldn't have gotten rid of him so easily. So when a hand reached forward to take his box he sighed and threw a half hearted glare.

Instead of Sasuke, who he had been expecting, he saw much to his surprise and displeasure, in his usual place Sai. The surprise was quickly smoothed over and he did glare now. Quite viciously. Sai merely smiled and sat down next to him.

Naruto turned away and could feel nothing but self loathing now. _Ha_. Had he really expected Sasuke to just suddenly decide to let bygones be bygones and decide to just go back to how things used to be. Naruto allowed himself a bitter smile. Like hell that would happen. He didn't really blame them for not forgiving him. For ignoring him when he had tried to talk to them. It still kind of hurt but it was a dull pain. This too would pass.

"Hmm depression doesn't suit you." came a flat voice and he started a bit. Sai looked at him coolly. Then he smiled cheerfully leaning forward so suddenly that Naruto didn't have a chance to stiffen before he grabbed his cheeks and pinched them.

"Smile, it looks much more better on you." Naruto grunted and pulled away, pushing Sai away as he rubbed his cheeks and uttered a small "ow." Inside though he was kind of rattled. Sai had gotten so close and so quickly. It kind of unnerved him and made him cautious. Sai had looked like such an idiot in class, this whole week in fact, but now…now he didn't really seem like any of that.

To save some face he said coldly. "I'm sure you wouldn't know the difference even if I decided to follow such idiotic advice."

He had been doing this all week too. Getting close to him and asking such disarming questions. Like why he didn't laugh more often and what was his favorite color, stupid mundane things.

"Sure I would." Sai said simply, smiling still. It was looking faintly eerie as he leaned forward again. Naruto didn't back down, his pride wouldn't let him a second time, so he was close enough to see Sai's eyes grow serious. "I've seen you smile plenty of times."

"_Liar_. I only smile for mother." Naruto snapped before he could stop himself and then gasped as the words left his lips. Sai's eyes grew sharp ,and he sighed in relief when he realized it, but no comprehension filled dark eyes. But even more dangerous was the hint of curiosity that skimmed.

Naruto stood up. He had no desire to be here any longer. He had gotten what the information he had waited for, waited all week so patiently for. So Sai knew nothing about Kyuubi. This was acceptable and relieving because that meant that _Kabuto _knew nothing about Kyuubi. He had nothing that could control him. He could find out about Travis and he wouldn't give a damn. That held up on to his head would grant Kabuto nothing. He knew how to handle the situation now.

"Is that what you're gonna do now? Run away from your problems when you can't deal with them?" Sai asked. Naruto didn't turn around but fluidly continued on his way. "I can see why Sasuke lost all faith in you. I wouldn't associate with cowards _either_."

"_Shut up_!" Naruto shouted twirling back. His anger choking him, suffocating him until all he could see was Sai, everything just blurring. And chocking him, anger choking him.

Why couldn't he have just shut up? Everything had been changing. His mother. His father. The way he lived. He had bared it all hadn't he? What if he couldn't take anymore? So what if he was scared. Didn't he deserve the chance to just run away once in a while? What did people want from him! I tried. I tried but I'm just so fucking tired. So tired of everything.

"Just shut up! You don't understand anything! I didn't mean to! I didn't want to-It's not my fault! I just-I just…EVERYTHINGS GOING BAD AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!! Anything…_god I fucked up_." Naruto strangled out.

He sank to the floor and just sat there breathing loudly as silence descended. He stared blankly at the wall as Sai walked forward. So this was it huh? One step. Two steps. Three. Four. Five, standing right next to him, six, he let out a sigh, harsh disappointment and clear relief in his heart and then--Sai sat right next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

Naruto sat there and let him. His mind was on overdrive and for some reason he didn't feel like stiffening when Sai had just…. he had just listened to him scream and rant and he wasn't walking away or saying how much of a loser he was or how everything was going to be alright when it wasn't. It just _wasn't_. And why didn't people understand that?

And god he was really here wasn't he? Just sitting next to him and not saying a word. Like Sasuke, and Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to stop the pain that though brought, so much pain. But why? He was the past now. It shouldn't hurt to think about him. But it did.

Naruto gave a minuscule shake of his head. He didn't want to think about that now. Hurt. Didn't want to think about that know. It hurt. Maybe it would always hurt.

Pale arm wrapped around his neck but he didn't start. It was quickly becoming familiar like Sas-_him. _Yes like _him_. _He_ had become familiar but that hadn't been a bad thing. He had been happy, he could at least be truthful about that if he couldn't be truthful about anything else. He had been happy having friends for a time, even if it had been short, but _this _time he had lost them because of himself. He couldn't really blame anyone but himself this time.

"What do you want from me?" Naruto found himself asking pale arms. His voice was pathetically small but he couldn't muster up enough of his pride to think too much about it now. His chin was lifted and then he was looking right at Sai.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you I wanted something from you?" Sai asked head tilted. Naruto hesitated. Some part of him wanted to just say No, but inside he knew it was _Yes_, so he settled for a shrug and just sat there feeling uncomfortable.

"Hmm." came a hmm from Sai. Being this close to him he could feel the hmm built up and then being released. It was odd sitting here just like that. "How about if I told you that all I wanted was for you to be my friend?"

"I'd say you were a fool." Naruto said harshly, looking at the other end of the wall to avoid looking into deep eyes.

"Why?" Sai merely asked not giving any indication that he cared that he had been called a fool.

"Only a fool would want something that would last so fleetingly short." Naruto laughed, the bitterness heavy in his heart. "Only a fool would want something that would be so useless."

"I see." Sai said.

"No I don't think you do." Naruto chocked out. "Why else would you ask me something so idiotic?"

"I'm not very used to speaking to people." Sai said calmly, not looking at him oddly. "I say things sometimes that might seem rude to you but they don't seem that way to me. I've always wanted a friend though, you seemed like the perfect choice."

"You've said you've been watching me, right?" Naruto asked looking at his shoulder, Sai nodded, without embarrassment. Naruto tilted his head up to look at the sky. "Then how could you ever think I would be a good friend? You've seen what I do haven't you? I'm not nice. I use people. I throw people away when they're no longer useful. I treat them like the lowest piece of shit, even when I know they don't deserve it. I'm a horrible person. No I'm worse than that, I'm a monster. Why would you, why would anyone want to be friends with a person like _me?_"

"I don't care. I want you to be my friend."

Naruto buried his head in his arms and shook his head. "Don't say that…you don't know me."

"I don't care."

"Don't say that. Please don't say that. I'm horrible. I can't be someone's friend. You can't depend on me. You can't even trust me to keep your secrets, so don't say you want me to be your friend. I can't be that."

"Look at me Naruto." Naruto frowned but looked up. Sai was staring back intensely. "I want to be your friend Naruto. You don't have to tell me anything. I won't ever ask. I promise. I _swear _it."

"You're a liar." Naruto said without much bite. "How could I trust you aren't just reporting this to Kabuto?"

"Because I'm not part of Kabuto's little gang, I don't report to him." Sai said with a smile. "See he only asked me to send you a message. He didn't actually command you to sit with me or anything. I just merely took advantage of the situation."

Naruto laughed weakly. "And you won't turn on _me_?" _You won't abandon me?_

"No."

"Liar." Naruto hissed, trying vainly to rip away from him. It just had to be a lie, nothing else could explain this. Sasuke-he winced, he had been different, something but even he hadn't lasted long either. Why would Sai, who looked so much like Sasuke it hurt, be any different?

"I'm not lying." Sai said and took a breath. "I like you. I'd never betray someone I like. And I want you to like me." he paused here, looking for the first time uncomfortable, less assured and then continued blankly. "Please be my friend?"

There were so many things Naruto could say and do. The safest and simplest of course; Walk away. Already he could feel himself trying to comfort Sai and hold him close. If only because he had nothing else right now. It would be so easy to just walk away: to never have to deal with the afterimage and feel the longing to go back. The harder choice would be to stay here and endure this. Take it and not run away. He opened his mouth and spoke, the decision was obvious.

When Sai smiled in that one single smile, with a brilliant heart breaking smile, he felt like maybe just maybe he was making the right decision.

--

--

--

--

-

TBC…..


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**A.N:** Life fucking happened

**XX Chapter 28 XX**

Naruto opened the door to his house. The sounds of things crashing to the floor reached his ears and he sighed leaning against the door and didn't feel like moving.

He let his eyes survey the damage. Papers everywhere, he'd have to clean this before Travis came home. He closed the door behind him softly and made his way to where the sounds were coming from.

He looked in and found her there. Her hair was covering her face as she muttered, her hands going through a box of papers, the sounds of crashing had probably come from the boxes that lay scattered on the floor next to her.

She lifted her head suddenly and looked up at him with green eyes, a sweet smile crossing her lips as she looked up at him through a curtain of red hair. "Naruto." Her voice was soft but happy.

He crossed the room quickly and sat next to her, a smile making it's way up his face at her childishly happy smile. "Hello mother."

"Kyuubi." His mother reminded him. A flicker of some strange sadness in her eyes as she focused more of her attention on him than the papers around her. The sadness was replaced by some other emotion he couldn't identify. She smiled again but her eyes were hard. "I want you to call me Kyuubi, Naruto. I told you this already."

"Of course." Naruto said swallowing the lump that threatened to choke him. She smiled, pleased and continued with her shuffling. The room which had been light and happy was now filled with tension. It was suffocation, Naruto clenched his hands together. It had been like this since last week. Things were changing, maybe before he had even met Sasuke. He just hadn't taken the chance to notice, hadn't wanted to notice, but now he was and he could see. He didn't like what he saw.

His kind, beautiful mother…wasn't satisfied with what she had. She wanted so much more, which had rapidly become obvious. No longer was she satisfied with his submissions, his protection. She wanted so much more and had wanted it for some time, maybe since the very beginning, maybe always.

He didn't know what to do. She wanted him to give her everything. His life, his body, and…she wanted his l-love to be only for her. _Everything_. And she wanted nothing less than that.

His sweet mother, the one he had always cared for, wanted too much from him. He couldn't do it and it hurt to know it. He wanted to give her everything but he couldn't, couldn't simply couldn't, _didn't want to_, no anything but that _please_. And the stinging truth of it all was tearing him apart. She would find out one day and then…. he clenched his hands hard enough to bruise. He didn't want to think about how she'd react to the truth. Even now their always balanced relationship of mother and son, confidant and keeper, was deteriorating. It was fading and he couldn't stop it.

His clenched hands were met with soft hands and he looked up at his mother's cool concern. He smiled at her, the smile feeling fake but she smiled back all the same. Her hand was on his cheek, caressing (She might as well be scratching his face as long as he was concerned), and leaning forward with sparkling eyes pleading for more, for everything. When soft lips touched his, he pressed back, _how could he deny her this when this was the only thing he could give her?_, and shut his eyes feeling despair rush through his chest.

_I'm sorry mother but I can't give you everything. I could never have given you everything. You were a fool to hope for anything more than what you already have. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Sorysorrysosorrysorry. I hope that one day you can forgive me but…it's too late to ask for forgiveness._

_And I don't deserve it…I brought this onto myself with that promise I made to you all those years ago._

-------

----

---

A young eleven year old Naruto sat on the porch and watched with his hands clasped around his ears, as he tried to block out the screaming and the cries and the ever present. _Naruto! Please help mommy Naruto. Naruto won't you help me? Naruto why, why won't you help your poor dear mother? _

There was never a real call, his mother wasn't screaming for him… he knew that. At the age of twelve he was smart enough to know that but he couldn't stop imaging the words that accused him, that pleaded with him to do something. _Anything._ But he was terrified knowing the pain that came when he defied his father. Didn't want it directed at him. Was _glad_ his fath-, _not mustn't call him father, can't be father after all that happened _hurtmesomuchcan'tbefather, Travis hated his mother so much because that meant he didn't pay so much attention to him anymore, was too busy hurting _her_. And the admission burned but the fear of the cold pain and hands in places where _nooneshouldtouch_ was too fresh in his mind to ever hope to stand up and help like he knew he should.

So for now all he could do was blot the noises and stay hidden because Travis wasn't nice after he came with Tammy, smelling of liquor and eyes so wild it was like looking into the eyes of a predator who had killed and would kill again.

There was a slam of a door and there were voices coming down the hall. His breath hitched and he waited, not wanting to cry but feeling the tears well up anyway, tears that told the world what a coward he was. A soft sweet voice was talking to Travis and from the crack on the door he could see the pair of heels in a short tight skirt, legs decorated with fishnets. Then the footsteps were leading Travis away.(Tammy always led Travis away when she could. Always _there_.)

Naruto had slowly stood up not wanting to move too much or he'd jostle his hips and he could still feel the bruises and didn't want to chance anymore pain. He made his slow way down the stairs wincing every now and then but he was almost there. He didn't look around the room, he knew how'd it look after all the sounds he'd heard. He had spotted her red hair easily enough and had rushed down as she cradled her cheeks, hiding her face. His relief at her lasted only until he kneeled at her feet and gazed at her and then he froze. He could only stare as his twelve year old mind processed the image.

Tears were running down her face. And her face was all scrunched up as if to hold back the pain. Mother, pretty, fragile mother, who knew nothing of what his father did to him on the nights that she was asleep in her room and Travis's breath rank of bitterness and fear, was _crying_. Crying…he'd never seen her cry before. She would cry out when she was hit, in those rare occasions when he was in the room and couldn't find it in himself to run nor help, but always she hid the tears like they were a sign of some sort of sin, some deformity. He always felt so horrible when he couldn't stop tears that inevitable always came and had to sit still and endure as his mother would wipe them away whispering that things were gonna be okay (liar, even back then always you were a liar.)

So to see her cry, when she always hid them away, was like a blow. He had thought for as long as this had been going on, _too long, _that as long as he didn't see any tears that everything was okay, knew it wasn't true but it didn't stop him from hoping it, wishing it. Her suppressed tears meant that as long as she was strong she had no real need of him. Because she could control the situation, because she was an _adult_ and that's what adults did: they fixed the problems and made the pain _go away_.

Mother, mother why are you crying? Someone was screaming in his head. Him it was always him. Oh mother why-why are you crying? And then a stronger voice inside was saying, commanding him to stop being a kid, couldn't he see his mother was hurt? What are you doing just standing there?! Help her! **Help her. Make the pain go away. Help her because you can and no one did the same for you. Help her because you watched. Help her.**

"Shh. Don't cry." his voice shook as he held her in his arms. Small and fragile. She was so skinny. Not the proud strong mother that had raised him as child. "Shh. Don't cry." He croaked rocking her. "Naruto-Naruto will make it all better Kyuubi. All better." Intimate it was, speaking her name but it seemed right at the time.

She sobbed, desperately into his shirt and clutched him hard, muffling the sounds as if she felt she didn't have the right to do something even this small. Naruto's tiny frame shook, "Oh mom, mother, Kyuubi, oh I'm so sorry for not helping you. Shh. Shh. Everything will be all right now. Shh everything will be alright now. Shh. Naruto, N-Naruto will make it all better now. Shh. Please just please don't cry anymore mother. Shh."

"I promise to take all the pain away mother. I'll take it all away."

Mother, eyes full of so much tears and hope that it hurt, nodded and pressed her lips to his cheek. Naruto slept with his arms around her and whispered. "Mother I promise to always protect you…_always and forever._

Always.

He had kept his promised hadn't he? The next week when Travis had raised a hand to smack Kyuubi, he had walked right up and taken the blow. He had come out bloody, hurting all over, but smiling. _Mother I-I didn't break my promise. _She had cried but he hadn't broken his word. And he had continued to do so, day after day. And she had grown satisfied with that. He had been happy with it too.

His promise kept him going. When he wasn't at home taking care of his mother he was at school trying his best to keep up with his Middle school work. Not that it was hard, he knew most of the material as well as he knew the back of his hand. Books, school just came easy to him. It had always been that way long before any of _this_ had occurred.

The worst part of school had been the trips to the nurse and her assessing eyes on his wounded back and the bruised on his hands, neck, hips. He would always burn with disgust when she looked at him there and then with pity. He hated it. Absolutely loathed it and relieved when she said nothing about them.

He couldn't muster any feeling of resentment. It was always overridden with relief because with her not saying a word he was reassured that his mother would never find out about Travis and his _games_. It still happened, more frequently now that the girl with tight skirts and fishnet shirts was no longer around. He couldn't even remember her name, and he found didn't really care that he couldn't . Long gone were the days when he needed some stupid adult to try to take the bad men away.

Now he was the only one that could take Kyuubi's pain away and offer comfort. Tsunade, an old friend of his mother took care of her while he was gone and even she could never really keep her at ease as he could. It both saddened and relieved him. He felt that if he was to ever loose his mother he would surely snap. He would have no one to be strong for and no purpose other than being what Travis sometimes called him when he was particularly drunk, his pretty little china doll.

Still while home was taken care of, he had to make sure that the school never caught on to what happened at home because Travis had threatened to do many horrible things to Kyuubi should anyone find out the truth. His father wasn't stupid no matter how intoxicated he had been at the time. He would go through with his threats and Naruto would be left without both his disgusting, _beautiful,_ father and precious mother and for some reason he found he couldn't let go of either. They were _his_, the only things he felt were really left that he had of his world, without them he would float forever into nothingness.

And nothingness scared him more than death ever could. There was something just so infinite about it. While death just seemed to indicate the end of pain, suffering, fear. And so _tempting_.

In school he had to be a different person too, the years previous he had been the great subject of various jokes from bigger and stronger boys who liked to bully him because of his delicate body , too blue eyes and too blond hair. He stood out so much. He didn't like it and while before he would have cowered now he handled it with a cold efficiency that had at the beginning even startled him, until he had realized from who he had picked it up.

He had beat up a boy so badly that he had suffered a broken jaw and had stood over him with a cold hard smile while he lifted a foot and slammed it into his ribs and crushed that too. _Who's delicate now? _He had been expelled and he had been surprised that he had received no punishment from Travis except a cool nod and then the realization had hit that his father wasn't just approving his actions, he was praising him for it. Naruto had to run down the bathroom a second later, his stomach heaving with disgust.

He didn't see that boy in school the next day after the incident, he had gone to school after school was out to pick up his stuff, they were moving him to the school down the street. He didn't know what he felt but when two boys who used to always beat him up, looked up at him with fear rooted deep in their eyes he could only feel a great feeling of satisfaction digging into his skin. And disgust at what he was becoming.

The next school had improved slightly. He didn't have to beat up as many kids, was learning how to control his temper not wanting to watch identical eyes praise him again, and because many kids had learned of his earlier feat in school and practically let him walk all over them when he wanted something. It had been fun, and utterly disgusting as he could remember being one of those weak kids.

He thought he had changed for the better. His mothers despairing eyes told him otherwise, so he kept fighting to a minimum. Then he had entered puberty and girls started to look vaguely appealing to him.

Even back then there was always a girl or two that he had noticed had liked him. He had been curious. What boy wasn't? He hung out with a group of hormonal boys, they wanted to be feared just as he was feared, and they had wasted no time filling him on just what a girl was good for. He listened with a bored ear. So what?

They had given him weird looks and had informed him that it was well kind of strange if you weren't attracted to girls. One had, bravely in the opinion of many of the other boys eyes, asked him if he was a fag. He had smiled, he didn't know the affect his face had on people, and uttered a, "Nah. Why are _you_?"

His first kiss, and nobody knew this, had been lost to the boy who had called him a fag. The boy had followed him home and had cornered him, lips pressed up to his desperately with awkwardness following his every movement, a sign that this was just as new to him as it had been to Naruto. Naruto hadn't minded, just liked the sinking sensation of another's skin against his, and was glad that at least this experience didn't remind him of Travis because Travis never kissed just fucked.

He had pretty red hair and green eyes. He wondered if Gaara remembered that when they became friends years later. He doesn't know and doesn't think he'll ever have the chance to ask again.

After that he doesn't remember seeing the boy with red hair, he found out later that he had moved away to another city because of a complicated divorce between his parents. He didn't really remember _when _he left either just that he had felt a small tugging sense of disappointment and resentment at being left alone again.

He had learned one good thing from the incident though and that was the utter detachment and sinking feeling he found between lips pressed together. He began to seek them and found them a day later in a kiss from a girl with brown hair. He didn't remember much about her but that she tasted like bubble gum.

He learned that if you dated a girl it was easy to gain a kiss from them and employed these tactics without much effort, just a smile and a few not completely sincere words. It had grown tolerable but he had gained the sudden insight that kissing two different girls was not allowed and broke up with the brunet. His newfound game gave him a bad reputation but at the same time it didn't deter girls from coming after him, if anything it just seemed to drive them to him in droves until it suffocated him.

He mastered the game and was suddenly bored of it. It had been entertaining getting the stubborn girls who didn't like him at all but it was disgustingly easy how a few kisses and smiles just seemed to change them into ditzy stupid girls. Then they started to change, trying to dress for him, giggling, and putting on makeup as if they could be more appealing to him this way.

He didn't care and told them so.

It was a completely separate part of his real life at home that he relished it. Here he could hurt with a few careless words and a sneer. He slipped from roles so easily that it was comparable to breathing the way he changed from a drop of a hat. And then he got careless. He brought a girl home.

He had been kissing her in the back of the porch. And then Kyuubi had stumbled in and he remembered the hurt and the pain as he scrambled off his feet and after her. She had locked herself in her room. Naruto had dismissed the girl, kissing her gently in the back of the hand, her cheeks blazing were enough to satisfy him that she wouldn't mention this in school.

He had knocked and waited. Feeling his stomach clench as he heard the sobs but unable to do anything. He had begged, pleaded and finally desperate told her, _lied to her,_ that he only loved her that the girl outside had meant nothing. She was nothing. Nothing compared to you. _Please. Please believe me,_ had been the only thing that he could remember thinking.

She had opened the door and rushed into his arms. Whispering, "I knew it, I knew it. You do love me. Say it again. Please say it again. Tell me you love me."

Stomach sick with relief he lied over and over. "Yes I love you. Of course I love you."

She had looked so happy and then she had leaned down and pressed cool lips on his and it had felt like something was breaking. He had backed away, what? What? She had a look of desperation on her face as she moved with him.

"You said you loved me. You didn't lie to me did you?" She asked in a voice so full of hurt, her eyes hard and he was reminded of Travis so much in that moment that he could only run from the room.

"Naruto please wait! I love you! Don't you love me too?"

He ran and ran and ran. He ran until he could run no more and curled in on himself in his room. _Mother is just like Father. Kyuubi is just like Travis. Oh god no. Please no. No. I don't want to believe it._ He ignored the pounding on the door feeling like the worst thing ever.

**You promise to never hurt her.**

No. Naruto denied despairingly. I promised to protect her. Not this. I never promised her _this_.

**You owe this to her.**

Shut up. Shut up! _SHUT UP!_

**Then leave her. Go on do it.**

What? No…moth-Kyuubi needs me. Right?

**Leave her and you'll hurt her. Stay and you may be able to fix this. Just give her what she wants. It's up to you to decide.**

The pounding on the door never stopped. Naruto rocked back and forth and decided. He stood up, slowly and opened the door to red hair and cool arms sliding over him as she sobbed and promised to never ever do that again.

Naruto smiled. "No it's okay mother. I love you too. I love you too. I'll love only you." and kissed her back, and the word burned deep in his heart.

Only you, so stop hurting please. I'll do it even if I don't want to because, you want it and I've never been able to refuse you.

------

So foolish of him to hope that a small kiss would chase away all her desires but he had been so young when he had promised her the world.

-----

-----

_There's something beautiful about a butterfly. It's as free as a bird but can be captured so easily. We spend so much time just looking at the butterfly and hoping that it'll always stay with us that we forget that beautiful things can be fragile too. Hold too tight and no matter how beautiful a butterfly is, it too shall die. _

_It dies not simply because it is too fragile but because it lives in a world where fragile beings cannot survive._

Naruto looked up at Sai. Sai smiled at him. Naruto didn't know what to say so he settled with a shrug and said the first thing that came to his mind--

"I don't get you." Naruto said with a snort. "You speak of nothing but idiotic things, how do you expect to get friends with an attitude like yours."

Well nobody ever said what he thought was nice.

"You understand, you just don't want to admit it." Sai said equally carelessly. "You see the world around you as I see the world. Black and Gray, there is no white."

"What does this have to do with a butterfly?" Naruto said with a shift. He thought he understood some part of it but he wasn't sure.

"People see the world in color, bright beautiful colors but colors can hide people. Distort objects. Make you see things in such a way that you are deceived into thinking they're good. But you see the world in the way it is. Dangerous and ever changing. But just because you know the world moves does not mean that you move with it."

"Oh." Naruto said and took a moment to process it. "So you mean that I look at things a different way."

"Yes."

"I see." Naruto paused. "But what does that have to do with butterflies."

"Nothing really." Sai said with a shrug. "I just wanted to see what you thought of my writing."

"…"

"That's stupid." Naruto finally scoffed turning his face upwards to avoid looking up at coal eyes before he lost his nerve. "You could have just asked me instead of going into an elaborate speech."

"I wasn't sure you would answer truthfully." Sai said laying his head on his shoulder. Naruto twisted a bit in slight discomfort and sighed. This whole friend thing was awkward. Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru had just clicked. Nothing hard or awkward. Maybe it was because they already knew him, or at least thought they knew him, and it had just been easy because they had done all the moves while he had just followed. With Sai…he had to think about it, he had to make the decisions. It was both exciting and terrifying.

He didn't know when he was being too harsh or too nice…or anything. Sai never told him. Sasuke had given him a wounded look when he had started to say something cruel, and Kiba had given him bemused glances when he was too nice. Shikamaru would sigh when he got too out of it. Sai just didn't seem to care either way as long as he was just at his side.

Frightening. At least he'd had some sort of idea what to be with them. He could be Naruto Uzumaki to them all, the cold bastard he was and they'd accept it. Sai wanted him to change…to smile, to laugh. It was hard. He didn't want to change. Changing meant that you couldn't go back to the way things were and that things were alien now. The things he had done to survive for so long would be nothing. His sacrifices nothing. His losses nothing. He couldn't do that…it'd…,well he didn't know what would happen. And _that's _what scared him. Not knowing… not knowing which would hurt more. Living in the past or trying to move forward?

Naruto chuckled softly. "Doesn't this mean you don't trust me?" He plucked out the box out of his pocket and played with it. His new brand…ha. Tammy had stashed it in his pocket on his way to class, and stolen a kiss too. He frowned a bit, Tammy had been acting unusually clingy lately. He shrugged it off to look at Sai, he'd find what was up later.

Sai looked up with a strange expression. "Of course I trust you." Naruto didn't know enough about Sai to know that he was feeling frustrated.

"You don't seem so sure." Naruto said indifferently, laying on the ground and idly tossing the box up and down in a series of tosses. Lunch would be over in a couple of minutes, ten to twenty tops. The day was ending fast nowadays, Naruto blamed it on Sai, he leached his time like a bloodthirsty leech. Always making time fly past quickly even when they weren't sharing a class together.

The box was snatched out of his languid hands and thrown over the railing. Naruto could only stare for a second, a bit dazed with shock, before standing up and in furious steps slamming Sai into the wall. "What the fuck is your problem!?"

"Cigarettes are bad for you." Sai said simply, eyes showing a hint of his bewilderment. "You can get lung cancer."

"I know that! Don't think I don't _fucking _know that!" Naruto said suddenly, ignoring the voice that seemed to scream _liar, liar!,_ frustration bleeding into his voice. "I didn't ask you that! I asked you why you threw them away!" Sai looked at him and he had to turn away. He let the shirt he had been gripping go and sat down. The anger was draining and all he could feel was stupid irrational guilt.

The stayed quiet for a couple of seconds.

"You promised them you wouldn't smoke anymore."

"What?" Naruto asked his voice soft and still with a hint of frustration and exasperation. He was also honestly confused and feeling apprehensive.

"You promised them you wouldn't smoke anymore." Sai said in a smaller voice. " I don't see why you shouldn't promise me the same."

Naruto felt like the breath had been knocked out of him and felt like the biggest jerk in the planet twice over. Because that…that was true. He had promised but…

"I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto lied. He shook his head and sat there. Just shut up please. He pleaded inside his head but of course Sai didn't.

"You lying to me." Sai's voice wasn't accusatory only stating fact. There was an odd sadness to his tone.

"Yeah." Naruto hissed, eyes cold. Don't make me feel bad you bastard I have nothing to be sad about. Don't make me feel things I shouldn't. "I'm lying and I don't fucking give a shit. Still want to be friends with me?" He gave a low laugh, cold and biting. Sai remained silent.

"See I didn't think so." In a few quick strides he was away from Sai and leaning against the railing, looking up at the clouds. He fumbled with his pockets for a second before taking out his last and only cigarette as far as Sai knew anyways.

He locked eyes with Sai and lit it up. Lips curling up into a cold disdainful smile. Then he tilted his head up and _breathed._ God it had been a while.

Sai's fingers dug into his skin and he stilled. " Don't put words in my mouth."

Naruto grunted, an amused sound escaping his lips though there was nothing funny about this situation. Sai looked _alive_ when he grew mad.

"You gonna punch me." Naruto asked, shutting his eyes and taking another drag. He had really needed this. He let out a laugh that was halfway a sob. God he really was addicted. Ha..ha..stupid. He had lied twice now. Or was it the third time. He had lost count now. Did it even fucking matter anymore?

Sai's fingers dug deeper into his skin and he glanced up. So _alive_. He looked so alive and breathtaking like this. Not fake or plastic, it was so stark that it left him breathless for a second before Sai pulled back his fist and punched him.

Naruto's knees buckled under him and he lay there. He didn't even move when Sai crushed the cigarette under his heal. He did flinch though, when Sai placed a hand on his cheek. It was throbbing. Sai's hand was gentle, _apologizing_. Naruto squeezed his eyes shut and smacked the hand away furiously. _Fuck you._

Naruto stood up slowly and looked up, Sai looked so anguished and guilty, his hand, the one he had hit him with, held up to his chest like it was a cursed thing. Naruto sighed and picked up his stuff, watching Sai's eyes flicker with a twinge of panic. "See stupid. One day together as and we can't even stand each other. What makes you think just calling each other "friends" will make any difference at all? We should end this before we both just end up hurting each other."

"I-I want this. I want to be your friend but you're not letting me. Why won't you let me be your friend?"

"Don't try to put this on me! It's not like you're trying either you fucking _hypocrite_!." Naruto gritted out, his hands fumbling as he searched for another cigarette desperately and sighing when he found one. He held it up to his lips and jerked when Sai spun him around. Naruto tried to shrug off the grip and snarled when Sai merely gripped his wrists harder.

"Bastard let go!" Sai did to his surprise and he did so, so quickly that Naruto tottered there for a second feeling disoriented. Sai didn't give him much of a chance to recover, pulling him into a hug half a second later. Naruto could only stand there feeling the shock of the rapid series of events stilling him. Sai however was doing what he did best as far as he knew from days of experience: when words no longer worked he just invaded his space and made himself comfortable there. Naruto let out a small amused sound in his shock.

Sai's arms tightened around him, in response to the sound or not he didn't know, and finally spoke. "I don't understand how to be a better friend. I wanted you to teach me, I want you to be my first friend." The words were smooth and efficient but the tense hands told him louder than words that Sai felt nervous. Probably as overwhelmed as he did now and that thought alone comforted him.

"But you don't know much about friends either." Sai continued in a much softer tone and Naruto stilled his breath to listen. "In all my excitement it seems I forgot that as well and for that I ask for your forgiveness. I don't expect you nor want you to forgive me for the cigarettes though I apologize for my behavior. You made a promise and I want to help you keep it. I made a mistake but I still want to be friends, I'm sorry for expecting so much from you."

Naruto's mouth was on auto mode. "I don't mind it's not like you're any different from anyone else who's tried to befriend me. I'm used to it."

"Don't compare me to them." and again there was that odd emotion in his voice. Frustration? Anger? Sadness? Maybe all three of them and more? "Those people don't _see _you and I want to even if I still can't."

For some reason those words. Those words lifted a weight from his chest. This still might not work, he believed it still wouldn't work but he wanted it to continue non the less. Maybe he was just desperate for companionship but he wanted this. He really wanted this and the admission surprised and relieved him greatly. It made him feel oddly real in a world where people didn't think of him as such.

Naruto pulled away and Sai's face fell as if he had struck him. Naruto looked away, up at the sky once more, swallowing the lump around his throat. "God you're an idiot, getting all serious about something so stupid. You still want to be my friend? Fine, really I don't even care. Do what you want." He didn't turn back, so he couldn't see Sai's smile but he could feel it and he shut his eyes basking in the glow.

"Thank you." Naruto snorted but leaned back against the railing all the same. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a cigarette, he could feel Sai tense next to him but this time he didn't move. Naruto let his lips hitch a centimeter upward at that and threw the rest of the hidden cigarettes into the pavement below.

He looked up at Sai's surprised expression and shrugged. "I was getting tired of them anyway." He breathed in Sai's scent as he hugged him, dark mixing with blond, hands on his waist, and closed his eyes. _I'm sorry but I'm lying to you too and I know you'll find out sooner or later and leave me as well but for now just let me bask in this._

----

----

Sasuke had not noticed it in the beginning, he was too deep in his self-loathing to really on focus on anything outside of it for a while. Luckily, or unluckily on your point of view, Naruto's fan girls were not so preoccupied. They were the first to notice by the way.

It was only when they started talking about it in hushed voices in groups that he began to realize something was up. Girls would huddle in groups of four and five and just argue. Kiba and Shikamaru could only watch with pity as he finally began to notice the signs.

Sai was always around Naruto. He had known that and accepted it because really what could he say. I don't want you to be friends with him even after you made it quite clear that we were no longer any interest to you? Ha, he'd be lucky if Naruto didn't just kick his ass. Not that he was sure Naruto would even bother with that much, probably thinking of him as the lowest form on earth or worse as nothing at all.

Still the weeks before Naruto hadn't been any more friendlier to Sai than any other person even if he did hang out with him. Sai had been merely left to catch up but now….now even that had changed. Naruto was the one hanging around Sai's classroom now, to the glee of many of his lower grade fan girls, taking him to class and disappearing with him. You couldn't see Naruto without Sai following around anymore. There had even been one time when Sai hadn't come to fifth period and Naruto was absent as well.

Sasuke didn't even care about that anymore. He just wanted to talk to Naruto so fucking badly. He had chickened out the last time, feeling insecure about it all. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? And all that bullshit. But now he was just sick of it all.

If he didn't talk to him then he would have his answer and he'd have to move on. It'd hurt yeah but it hurt even more wondering about the if. So what if Sai and Naruto friends that didn't mean they were more right? He liked being Naruto's friend but he wanted to be more than that too. Wanted it more than anything.

Enough to just fucking give it a try because he was sick of wondering and letting all this indecision flood him. He was going to ask Naruto today. If he got rejected all right…but if he didn't….well Sasuke didn't want to jinx it but he hoped it would be the latter.

-------

------

-----

----

---

--

-

TBC……

**A.N:** Yes, shit will happen in the next chapter. Be afraid....be very afraid.


End file.
